Video Game Survivor Gabon
by machine146
Summary: 20 characters from Video Games and TV shows compete for 1 million dollars
1. Chapter 1

Video Game Survivor Gabon Episode 1 **Revenge is a dish best served cold.**

Nighteye is seen riding a boat down a river in Gabon. "We are here in Africa's Gabon where 20 characters will face off in a game testing their social, survival, and strategy skills. There are four tribes each coming from a different universe and some from multiple universes. Some have a history with each other already and some are even friends and they will put that to the test. The first tribe is the OC tribe consisting of Adrian from the Star Trek Mirror universe."

A man wearing a yellow uniform from the Star Trek Universe is seen in a boat.

"We also have Max from Starcraft Universe." Nighteye said as a man wearing a black ghost uniform and a hood is looking out. "As from Stargate." A man with a beard and shaved head and is dressed in Egyptian garb is seen as he looks over to Adrian and smiles. "Next we have Chidi from Star Trek Deep Space Nine." A seemingly human woman is seen looking out showing no emotion. "And finally Sli from Star Wars Old Republic" A woman wearing Republic Trooper uniform and a blindfold is seen.

 **Adrian's Confession: Thank god I am on a tribe full of humans! I hate aliens with a passion and while they all look different but as long as none of them are aliens I can work with them.**

"Next tribe is the Trek Tribe consisting of Kirk." Captain Kirk is seen with his yellow uniform. "Khan." Khan from the Star Trek into Darkness is seen. "Worf." A Klingon is seen in his Starfleet security uniform. "7 of 9." 7 of 9 from Voyager is seen. "And Troi" Troi watches the group.

 **Troi's Confession: I am a Betazoid and I can sense emotions which is useful for catching liars. While some people in this tribe I trust. Others not so much so it will be useful.**

"Next up is the Simpsons Tribe with Ned Flanders." Ned is seem wearing his sweater smiling at Skinner. "Sideshow Bob." Bob glares at Selma. "Barney Gumble." Barney looks visibly drunk and gives a loud burp. "Seymour Skinner." Skinner is wearing his suit. "And Selma." Selma is wearing her dress and glares at Sideshow Bob.

 **Selma's Confession: Me and Sideshow Bob have a history. I married the man and he tried to kill me. I want to get rid of him as fast as I can. Also where are my cigarettes?**

"And finally we have the Misc. Tribe consisting of Thane from Mass Effect." Thane a Drell is sitting and praying. "Mister Burke from Fallout." A man dressed in a nice suit and wearing sunglass is seen being emotionless. "Zagara from Starcraft." A massive Broodmother is seen on the end of the boat. "Grom Hellscream from Warcraft." An Orc is sitting glaring at the others. "And finally 4 time survivor Rupert." Rupert is wearing his tie-dye shirt and looking at his tribe a bit shocked.

 **Rupert's Confession: I was invited to this season of survivor and I am thinking. What the hell did I get myself into? Only one of my tribe mates is human the others are aliens or something else. I have a tough season ahead of me.**

"39 days, 20 contestants, 1 survivor!" Nighteye yelled.

All four tribes arrived on the sandy shore of a lake.

"Welcome survivors." Nighteye said coming out "Welcome to Survivor Gabon. So you just landed but got a good look at your fellow survivors. Max how do you feel about your tribe?"

"I am feeling good." Max said "We seem to be strong."

"Great, Kirk what do you think about your tribe?" Nighteye asked

"Everyone seems to be good…except for KHHAAANNNNN!" Kirk yelled

"Oh god there he goes again." Khan said

"Well hopefully he does not do that a lot." Nighteye said "Flanders what about your tribe?"

"Everyone looks good. I do not think we are that strong but god diddly I think we have the faith to make it." Flanders said

"Great, finally Rupert what about your tribe?" Nighteye asked

"What the hell?" Rupert said "Not against these guys at all but it's the shock that I am on a tribe with aliens."

"I am an Orc human." Hellscream said

"Well are you guys ready for your first challenge?" Nighteye asked. Everyone said yes. "Good because we need each tribe to elect a leader." The tribes start to vote on parchment.

 **Zagara's Confession: I am Kerrigan's second in command. She sent me here to learn more about vision and I would elect myself leader but I had to vote for someone so I voted for the weakest. The guy with the sunglasses.**

"So Adrian who did you vote for?" Nighteye asked

"The guy who is wearing the Egyptian Garb." Adrian said.

"I voted for the guy in with the Hood." As said

"I voted for As." Max said

"How did you know my name?" As asked suspiciously.

Max shrugged.

"Haha I am just kidding." As said as Chidi voted for Max and Sli horribly wrote Max.

"Max is elected the leader over As 3-2. Max will compete in the challenge." Nighteye said

 **Max's Confession: I am a former UED Ghost. I can read minds but I choose not to expect to know their names. But I am glad they choose me I am probably the strongest in the tribe.**

"Trek tribe who did you vote for?" Nighteye asked as everyone voted for Kirk except for Kirk who voted for Troi. "Kirk is competing."

 **Kirk's Confession: I am glad they voted for me as the leader. As Captain I should overcome this challenge easily. I have faced many missions and this will be a cakewalk.**

"Okay, Simpson's tribe who did you guys vote for?" Nighteye asked as it was 3 votes Skinner, 1 vote Barney, and 1 vote Bob. "Skinner you are competing."

 **Skinner's Confession: I guess being a Sergeant in the war made them vote for me but I will take the challenge. If I can handle Bart I can handle a challenge.**

"And Misc. Tribe who did you vote for?" Nighteye asked as they voted for Zagara who voted for Burke.

 **Burke's Confession: I am here on behalf of Mr. Tenpenny. He wanted to compete but he is too old so I volunteered to join them and I will not fail him. He wants to million so no common person can have it.**

"So our leaders are Max, Kirk, Skinner, and Zagara." Nighteye said "So today's challenge you will be competing for bags in the sand. There are 3 bags. First person to bring a bag back wins the best camp and an extra bag of rice and beans. Second place gets a bag of rice and second best camp. Third place gets a half of bag of rice and last place gets the worst camp. Let's start." Everyone gets lined up. "Survivors ready…go!" Everyone runs as Max has a huge lead over Zagara. Max get to the marked area first and starts digging while Zagara tries to push him off but he holds up his hand.

"You will not attack me." Max said as Zagara shakes her head trying to clear it.

Skinner comes over and tries to tackle Max who shoves him away. Kirk stands off the side and rips his shirt.

"Kirk what are you doing?" Nighteye asked

"I cannot win without ripping my shirt." Kirk said as Max gets a bag and shoves Kirk out of the way to win.

"Not even close OC tribe wins reward!" Nighteye yelled as Zagara's head clears as she tries to dig.

"I hate it when he does that." Zagara said as she find the second bag and runs back as neither Skinner or Kirk tried to challenge her.

"Misc. tribe gets second place!" Nighteye yelled as Skinner finds the last bag but Kirk tackles him and takes the bag before scoring.

"Trek tribe gets third place!" Nighteye said "Congratulations to the three tribes and sadly Simpsons tribe I have nothing for you. Head back to camp."

 _OC Tribe Day 1_

The tribe got to their camp as Adrian looked around. "I am glad to be on a tribe full of humans." He said as the others look at him strangely. "What?"

"Well I am a Goa'uld." As replied

"What?" Adrian asked confused…

"A parasite creature." As said "This body is a host."

 **As's Confession: I am System Lord As. One of the most fearsome system lords. In fact I am going to control this game with an iron fist. First I shall make allies….like Adrian. He seems to hate aliens and I would love to see why because I would not want him to hate aliens.**

"Okay, what about you Max? You look human." Adrian said

"Well I am but I am partially infested by zerg." Max said

"Partially?" Adrian asked

"Yeah…I escaped somehow. It was all a blur." Max replied "I still have my mind but I am stronger now."

"Whatever, you Chidi. What about you?" Adrian asked

"I am a Changling." Chidi said turning into the tribe flag but it was a different color before turning back into human. "See!"

 **Chidi's Confession: I am part of the Founders of the Dominion. I am probably the smartest here and with my powers I can hide easily as well. They will never expect it.**

"Gahh! What about you!" Adrian asked pointing at Sli.

"I am a Miraluka. A force sensitive species. I am blind but I can see through the force." Sli replied

"So what do you in the Republic?" Max asked

"Oh I am a Republic sniper." Sli replied

"But you are blind." As commented.

"I know. I am a good shooter trust me." Sli replied

"Well whatever. We need to work on camp before it…" As says as it starts to rain "…Rain"

 **Sli's Confession: I am not sure why they do not believe me. I am a sniper. I can see the force and everyone has it. Some more than others like Max who is radiating a lot of force.**

"Well we can use the cave over there." Chidi said "We can just stay there."

"Good idea." As said they moved into the cave "And once the rain subsides we can build fire."

 **Adrian's Confession: So my camp is full of aliens. *beep* this! I hate this *beep*ing tribe. God *beep* it all! I just want to quit but I need the *beep*ing money!**

 _Trek Tribe Day 1_

The tribe walked into camp as it started to rain.

"Okay tribe. First thing we need to make shelter!" Kirk commanded "First we need wood."

"Well me and Klingon over here can knock down some trees." Khan said "But we need a good place to put it. I suggest near the river."

"No, if it continues to rain we need to be more inland in case it floods." Kirk replied

"It will not flood. Trust me." Khan said

"You tried to kill me! Plus you are KHAAAANNNNN!" Kirk yelled

 **Khan's Confession: I knew this will happen. I knew Kirk and me would fight for leadership. Luckily the other three decided not to throw their hats in so I only have to take out Kirk.**

Worf sighed and walked in between the Two. "No more fighting! There is no honor is arguing. Either have a fight with the machete or shut up and build the shelter."

"Fine." Khan said "We will do it Kirk's way."

 **Worf's Confession: It would be easy to kill everyone here but there is no honor in that. One simply does not kill in a game with no killing involved. I shall vote the opposition off into the shameful loser's lodge.**

The tribe started to work.

"So you are 7 of 9?" Troi asked

"Yes, they wanted me to choose a real name but I choose to keep 7 of 9." 7 of 9 replied

"Well I am glad to have you on my tribe." Troi said

"Same." 7 of 9 replied

 **7 of 9's Confession: Troi is dangerous. She acts friendly but she can sense emotion which makes her too much of a threat. I need to get her out as quickly as possible.**

"Well, let's get to building the shelter before we catch some sort of sickness." Troi said as 7 of 9 nodded

"Agreed." 7 of 9 replied

 **Troi's Confession: 7 of 9 barely give off any emotion. It will be hard for me to feel what she is thinking. Which makes her very dangerous and makes me very nervous.**

 _Simpson's Tribe Day 1_

The tribe got to camp while it was raining.

"So I guess we got to make a shelter." Skinner said "I was in the Vietnam War. I have made shelters before. This should be no problem."

Bob shook the water out of his hair. "Yes, let's do that. Please." Bob said

"So, umm before we do that. Where is the beer?" Barney asked

"There is no beer." Flanders replied "We are out in the good ol nature made in God's image. Undisturbed by man."

 **Flander's Confession: Ah, smell the fresh air and see the sights. I love nature so much. Now I get to live diddly live it! This will be fun.**

"No….no beer….AHHHHHHH!" Barney screamed and ran from camp.

"Oh god, not even five minutes and we are down one person." Bob said as he steps on a rake and gets hit in the face. "Grrrrr"

 **Bob's Confession: We are doomed. Seriously! We have a religious nutcase. A drunk guy who already fled camp. My ex wife! And Skinner. What do the other tribes have? One tribe has some strong people. Another tribe are from Star Trek. And the last tribe has that big creature Zag something or other. We are doomed….which is what I want. The less people who know that I am a criminal the better. Muahahahhahahah!**

"I am fine with that." Selma said "One less person to take out…say does anyone have a cigarette?"

"We don't have any." Skinner said "We have a pot and some rice and a machete."

Selma gets into a fetal position. "I signed up for big brother not this."

 **Selma's Confession: My ex husband Sideshow Bob is here and there are no cigarettes. Who invented this evil game? I wish Patty was here.**

"Well let's gather up some supplies and build a shelter." Skinner said as water started to rise to their ankles.

"Well we are screwed." Bob said sighing.

"I can help you!" Flanders said to Skinner.

 **Skinner's Confession: This is going to be tough. I have to go back to when I was in the army. Captured and tortured….no I will not let it happen again…**

"Flanders, gather some wood." Skinner ordered "And Bob find a location where there is no water."

"Got it." Flanders said

"We will turn this camp into something livable by sundown! Move it troops!" Skinner ordered

 _Misc. Tribe Day 1_

As the rain poured the Mics. Tribe was taking cover under Zagara.

"This is indignant." Zagara protested

"It works to keep us dry." Burke said "Besides you are making yourself useful."

"Why you…" Zagara started

"No need for fighting you two." Thane said "Once the rain dies down we can work on the shelter."

"Yes, what the creature says is true. Rain will only weaken us. We must save our strength for battle." Hellscream said "Once the rain slows we can start building."

 **Hellscream's Confession: I am not happy about my tribe. I do not like humans and see the bug guy and the one with sunglasses I am not sure if I can work with them.**

"I agree with the Orc." Rupert replied "We will make it up to you Zagara."

"You better." Zagara said crossing her arms. "Because I am not a shelter."

The rain started to let up.

"Okay shelter time." Thane said "Rupert since you have been out here 4 times maybe you should lead us."

"No!" Hellscream said "I shall. I built huge huts before with less."

"I will have to let Hellscream lead." Rupert replied

 **Rupert's Confession: So far out of the 3 non humans Thane is the only one I like. Hellscream does not seem to like me and Zagara well is not pleasant to be around.**

"At least this human knows his place." Hellscream said getting some glares.

"Don't worry Rupert. I know you are experienced." Thane said walking over. "I would like to make an alliance with you."

"Already? Sure." Rupert said surprised.

 **Thane's Confession: Rupert is trusting individual and I believe he has what it takes to get our tribe far. Because while Hellscream can be a great leader he has old prejudices that will hurt him.**

The tribe started to build the shelter effectively.

"What about fire?" Burke asked

"Leave that to me human." Hellscream said taking the machete and hitting it against a rock causing a spark and within minutes he has a fire. "You better thank me with extra rice."

"Yeah…" Burke said

 **Mister Burke's Confession: Oh how lovely we have a strong tribe but I doubt any of them can make it far. I already can see Thane and Rupert hanging out. I might join them and vote out Zagara and Hellscream.**

 _OC Tribe Day 1_

Thanks to Sli the fire was made.

"How did you create fire if you cannot see?" As asked

"Easy." Sli replied not finishing her sentence.

 **Sli's Confession: Why do they keep asking how I can see things? For the last hour it was. "Sli how can you cut down branches without hitting anything. I am not answering that.**

"Well I just want you to know that I have your back if we ever go to tribal council." As offered "If you have mine."

"I have your back." Sli said "You seem to have a level head. We need one more."

"I know who Max." As said "You should talk to him."

"Why?" Sli asked

"Because Chidi is trying to disguise herself as rock." As looked over to see a bright pink rock with eyes.

"Oh come on it is a perfect disguise!" Chidi yelled turning back into human form.

 **As's Confession: My evil alliance is coming together muahahahaha! Soon I have the loyal solider Sli who has impressed me with her skills. Someone I want on my side. And now I shall get the partially infested Zerg Max. My alliance will be the best hahahaha! Also does my confession say Ass Confession?**

Sli walks over to Max who is gathering some logs.

"Aren't those a little big and round for a floor?" Sli asked "I could hear them hitting the ground."

Max nodded as two Zergling claws comes out of his back and slices the wood so they are flatter. "Better?" Max asked

"Are you a Jedi?" Sli asked "The force is strong within you."

"Umm no. I am a Ghost….well former Ghost." Max asked

 **Max's Confession: I heard about the force and I am guessing it is psychic powers in her world. But yes I have powers but I will rarely use them. Before the game I asked Kerrigan for some advice and she told me 2 things. 1 do not use your powers or you will be voted out and 2 do not trust jackasses.**

"Well you seem to know Zagara." Sli said

"Yes, we have a history." Max replied "I helped out Kerrigan a couple of times and Zagara saw me as a threat. All I wanted was a brood for my own and she thought I was trying to take second in command."

"Why would you want a Zerg brood?" Sli asked

"Protection." Max replied "I have a decent relations with the Protoss but some still harbor a grudge towards me and a lot of humans will attack Zerg on sight."

"Oh." Sli said

 **Sli's Confession: I already trust Max. I mean he is a great guy and plus he will be good down the line to win immunity leaving him a target.**

"And yes I will join you and As in an alliance." Max said

"YES!" Sli said hugging Max "You will not regret it."

 _Trek Tribe Day 1_

Trek's shelter was coming along nicely.

"We make a good team." Khan said to Worf.

"We do." Worf replied "But I still do not trust you. You do not fight honorably."

"Oh please. I am stronger and smarter." Khan said "I could do my own dirty work. I killed dozens of Klingons easily." Worf glared at him "But you are different. You wear a Starfleet uniform."

"I am Starfleet and do not forget that." Worf said walking away

 **Worf's Confession: I will never be in an alliance with Khan. This one is from a different universe but from what I have heard he got someone to bomb a building and using cowardly tactics used a shuttle to blast some admirals in a meeting. I rather stick with the others.**

Khan glared at Worf "Oh poor pathetic Klingon. I shall see your torch snuffed soon."

 **Khan's Confession: Worf will be ruthless in challenges but unlike other Klingons he could be good socially. While rough around the edges he can garner respect in time.**

On the other of camp Kirk was talking to Troi and 7 of 9.

"So you girls like what you see?" Kirk asked flexing his muscles.

"I am not impressed by you." 7 of 9 replied "You attempts to impress us or attempts to sleep with us will not work."

"Besides I have a future husband." Troi said "William T Riker."

"Is he the man with the facial hair? Or the bald guy?" 7 of 9 asked

"He is the guy with the facial hair and he can easily take on Kirk he practices in multiple hand to hand combat tactics." Troi said

"Well he is not a Captain like me." Kirk bragged as both women walked away.

 **7 of 9's Confession: Kirk is not impressive at all. He sleeps with aliens and while that is fine to some I do not rank a person's qualities but how effective he can sleep with someone. He needs to step up to be a leader.**

"Wait girls I can be useful! In an alliance!" Kirk yelled as Khan walked by.

"Failing them as much as you failed your son." Khan said as Kirk got angry.

"KHHHAANNNNN! That was not funny" Kirk yelled.

 _Simpson's Tribe Day 1_

The sun was starting to set as Bob, Skinner, and Flanders looked at the poorly built shelter.

"So will this work?" Bob asked as the shelter collapsed.

"God diddily." Flanders said

"So what now?" Skinner asked

 **Skinner's Confession: I guess I am not as good at building shelters like I thought I am. I am a little rusty from my time in army. But Selma and Barney are not really helping either which is the problem.**

"Well I know me being convicted of attempted murder will paint a target on my back." Bob said "But what if we made an alliance and take out Barney and Selma. Neither of them can kick their addictions. Barney is still running around in the jungle and Selma is who knows where."

"Well you did try to kill Bart." Skinner said thinking

"Skinner. He tried to break one of the commandments! Thou shall not kill." Flanders said concerned

"Oh, but I never killed." Bob said "And besides who will vote for a convict. If you bring me you can easily win the million and use it to spread God's name."

"Hmm that does sound tempting." Flanders replied rubbing his chin.

 **Flander's Confession: God diddily. I have no idea who to do. Bob is useful around camp and that money can be used for my family and church.**

"Well I am in." Skinner said "For now."

Flanders sighs "I guess I am in as well but no funny business."

"Don't worry I will not backstab you." Bob replied

 **Bob's Confession: I will totally backstab them. Flanders is too goody goody for my taste and Skinner is by the back. Although if I had my way Skinner should stay if he stays loyal to me.**

"So what about the shelter?" Skinner asked as Flanders knelt down to play.

"Oh please god. Give us shelter." Flanders said as lightning stuck causing some trees to collapse and out of the dust a shelter was made with fire. "Thank the lord!"

"Wow…." Selma said coming over and lighting a cigarette.

"Where did you get that?" Skinner asked

"Stole it from the cameraman." Selma said

 _Misc. Tribe Day 1_

By the end of the day the shelter was built.

"I am impressed." Rupert said to Hellscream "You made one hell of a shelter."

"I had practice." Hellscream replied

"So why do you hate humans?" Rupert asked "I think you are a strong competitor."

"It is a long story human." Hellscream replied "You will earn my respect if you can show it in this game. I am not judging you by your past. Impress me in the challenge."

 **Hellscream's Confession: Rupert can try to be friendly with me but the moment I become friendly back he will be harder to eliminate. Now if he can impress me then I will be friendly back but right now he is garbage.**

Burke was with Thane outside of camp.

"You seem like a trusting individual." Burke said "I would like to make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?" Thane asked

"An alliance." Burke offererd "You me and Rupert final 3."

"Better than anything else I have come across." Thane replied "Zagara is not the friendliest and Hellscream hates humans."

"I think we should keep Zagara." Burke said "She is huge compared to Hellscream who is strong but his type is not welcome."

"The prejudice type?" Thane asked

"Of course." Burke replied

 **Burke's Confession: My first target is Hellscream. He is strong and reminds me of a supermutant. Tenpenny demands that only the worthy should receive the money and Hellscream is unworthy. At least Zagara can be used like the Brahmin to carry things.**

"I will take you up on our deal." Thane said shaking Burke's hand.

 **Thane's Confession: I have a majority alliance with Rupert and Burke but I feel uneasy around Burke. Something is not right about him. I have to keep a close eye on him.**

 _OC Tribe Day 2_

Adrian woke up at looked at his tribemates.

"Scumbags." Adrian said walking to get water.

 **Adrian's Confession: My entire tribe needs to be purged! An alien killed my Captain and humiliated me! That bitch I hope has what is coming to her!**

As Adrian was getting water As and Max walks over.

"So we need to talk." As said

"I have nothing to talk about!" Adrian yelled

"We need to know why you hate aliens?" Max asked blocking Adrian's path. "And I expect you to talk."

Adrian said "Fine, aliens ruined the empire and one such killed my Captain. She posed as a slave and it turns out she is an assassin going under many names. I tried to hunt her but she always escaped."

Both As and Max looked at each other.

"Was the that girl named Blazek?" Max asked

"Her real name! Why you know of her?" Adrian asked

"She played a few seasons ago." Max said "She gotten pretty far."

"That bitch!" Adrian yelled "Well now you know. Now get the *beep* away from me you scum."

 **As's Confession: My plan to get Adrian on my side has failed but I know more about him. Poor fellow. His career ruined by Blazek. But I must continue to recruiting. I have Sli and Max and if we switch I need another ally…not Chidi she has been spying on me all day.**

 **Chidi's Confession: How does he keep seeing me? I am hidden very week.**

Chidi is watching As disguised as a tree except blue as As sighed.

"I can see you." As said

"No you can't!" Chidi replied

 _Trek Tribe Day 2_

Kirk and Worf were finishing the shelter.

"So you joined Starfleet?" Kirk asked

"Yes, my people think of me as a disgrace but I can fight better than most Klingons." Worf said

"Well it is hard to forgive the Klingons due to them killing my son but I think I can looks past that for you." Kirk explained "You are strong and worthy as an ally."

"You honor me." Worf said

 **Kirk's Confession: Worf is strong and once he makes an alliance he will keep it. He goes by honor and that means he would make a fantastic ally.**

"First person we need to vote out is Khan." Kirk explained

"I was thinking that." Worf replied "I really do not like him and Troi and 7 of 9 are useful."

"I like the way you think Worf." Kirk replied chuckling to himself.

 **Worf's Confession: I have a lot of respect for Kirk. He helped explore the galaxy when the Federation was still young but he is a bit arrogant and like Khan it could end badly for both of them but unlike Khan Kirk has a sense of honor.**

"Do you think you can get Troi?" Kirk asked

"Of course. We serve on the same crew." Worf replied "I will talk with her if we lose and make sure she is with us."

"Good" Kirk said

 **Kirk's Confession: With both Worf and Troi in my alliance I can take down KHAN once and for all. He needs to go! Having him around will hurt everyone's game. He is manipulative and will do anything to win.**

Khan was talking to Troi and 7 of 9.

"So I overheard Kirk saying you two should go around in a bikini." Khan lied

"Oh did he now?" Troi replied not happy.

 _Simpson's Tribe Day 2_

Around noon Barney came back to camp.

"About time you showed up." Selma said with her hands on her hips.

"What happened?" Barney asked "I was asked to apply to this reality show by Homer and next thing I know I was in the jungle."

"You are in Gabon." Skinner said "You ran out in the jungle when you realized there was no beer."

"Oh, well I must have sobered up." Barney said looking around "Ahh I see the shelter was made and fire."

"Yes, we could have used your help." Bob replied not happy.

 **Sideshow Bob's Confession: Barney abandoned us on day 1 and he comes back expecting us to keep him. Well he is right because I want people who want me gone first to go. Which is Selma.**

"Well when I was walking back I came across a pond with some fish and edible berries." Barney said taking out some berries out of his pockets.

"Well you might have abandoned us. But God diddily you provided some of God's glorious fruit!" Flanders said as the berries were passed around.

 **Barney's Confession: Geez I must have made a huge fool of myself on day 1. I sobered up for now and to be honest I feel a bit more energetic and I can think more clearly.**

Selma looked unamused by Barney providing food.

"Well just remember that he ran away looking for beer." Selma said

"I promise I will not do that again." Barney said "It was 1 night."

"Good, because if you do we can vote you out." Selma added

 **Selma's Confession: Bob will be targeting me first and I do not want that to happen so if I put the target on Barney I figure he would be easier to get out over Bob since he seems to have Skinner on his side and maybe Flanders.**

 _Mics. Tribe Day 2_

Mister Burke was watching everyone around camp grinning.

 **Burke's Confession: So I have a majority alliance in the tribe. I know in the terms of strength I am the weakest but it matters not. I almost always get the job done. My only failure was nuking Megaton so we can eliminate that eyesore in the horizon.**

Zagara was working on getting some branches to help the shelter feeling a bit nervous.

"So Hellscream would you like an alliance?" Zagara asked

"Why would I need an alliance?" Hellscream asked "I am a warrior. I fight my own battles if my brothers are not around."

"Even if it means ganging up on the humans?" Zagara asked

"Hmm well if the Orcs ally with Trolls and Ogres I guess we can ally." Hellscream said "Okay I am in."

 **Zagara's Confession: HA! The first alliance of the game. I doubt any of the humans have thought about making an alliance. Kerrigan will be proud of me.**

"So who do we target?" Zagara asked "We need to eliminate someone in case we somehow lose?"

"HA! Looking at the other pathetic tribes I doubt we will lose. But if we do let's eliminate Burke." Hellscream said "Rupert has some value like a lowly Peon."

"Good, then we need one more. We can rope Thane in." Zagara said

"I like that." Hellscream said

 **Hellscream's Confession: I really wanted to wait when we switch tribes to get into an alliance because Zagara is not the best creature to ally with. She is Zerg and from what I heard they are conquers. A worthy fight but I cannot trust them.**

 _Immunity Challenge Day 3_

All three tribes entered the challenge arena with a platform above a mud pit.

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "It's been an eventful 3 days. So Adrian how are you liking your tribe?"

"I hate it. It's full of aliens!" Adrian yelled "What do you think wolf freak!?"

"Well someone is a bit grumpy. Has he been like this?" Nighteye asked

"Yes, sadly." Sli replied

"Worf, how is your tribe doing?" Nighteye asked

"We are doing well. We have a shelter built and are now ready to engage in honorable combat." Worf said proudly.

"Great, Flanders what about you?" Nighteye asked

"The good lord brought us shelter and fire." Flanders replied "Oh and Barney found some berries."

"Good, and Rupert how is your tribe doing?" Nighteye asked

"We are doing great." Rupert said "A little rocky but it is an odd tribe."

"Well let's get to the first challenge." Nighteye said "As a tradition the first immunity challenge will have one player from each team face off in a free for all. Last player to stay on the platform wins a point. First three teams to 3 points wins immunity and last place team goes to tribal council. Let's draw for spots and start." Minutes later. "First 4 are Sli, Kirk, Flanders, and Burke. Go!"

Flanders stays back as Kirk tries to grab Sli who pulls his arm behind his back and throws him into Burke who was charging in.

"Ow, this female is stronger than I thought." Kirk said

"Not to mention that I am blind." Sli said as she charged over and grabbed Kirk before throwing him into Flanders as Burke tries to fight back but Sli managed to shove him off as Kirk and Flanders fell off as well."

"OC wins a point! They are up 1-0!" Nighteye said as Sli walks off the platform into the mud. "Next up are As, Worf, Bob, and Zagara…go!"

Worf grabs Bob by the hair as As tries to grab one of Zagara's legs but she shakes him off before charging in and knocking both Worf and Bob off.

"Misc. tribe wins a point!" Nighteye said "Next four up are Chidi, 7 of 9, Barney, and Thane…go!"

Chidi transforms into Nighteye expect light blue. Although it did not fool 7 of 9 who through her off. Barney tackled Thane using his weight to pin him down. 7 of 9 came over and tried to push them off except Barney managed to grab her and toss her off with Thane.

"Barney scores a point! Only Trek tribe has 0 points." Nighteye said "Next up is Adrian, Khan, Selma, and Hellscream…go!"

Khan and Hellscream charge at each other as Khan kicks Hellscream back. Adrian grabbed Selma and tossed her off before Adrian and Khan double teamed Hellscream taking him down.

"Thanks." Khan said

"No problem" Adrian replied before Khan shoved him off.

"Trek scores a point. Each tribe has 1 point!" Nighteye said "Next up are Max, Troi, Skinner, and Rupert…go!"

Max shows off the two Zergling claws from his back keeping the other three away as Rupert tosses Skinner off then Troi before charging at Max who knocks Rupert off.

"OC scores their second point!" Nighteye announced "One more point and they win. Next up are Sli, Kirk, Selma, and Hellscream…go!"

Hellscream attacks Selma and easily knocks her off as Kirk and Sli go after each other.

"Hey after this you want to make an alliance?" Kirk offered "I am a captain."

"No." Sli said throwing him off before Hellscream grabbed Sli and tossed her off.

"Misc scores their second point! They are one away from winning!" Nighteye yelled "Next up are As, Khan, Bob, and Zagara…go!"

Khan and As tries to take down Zagara who tosses As off. Bob stays back. Khan was almost able to shove Zagara off but she grabs him and shoves him off before taking Bob off as well.

"Misc tribe wins immunity!" Nighteye yelled "Only OC, Trek, and Simpsons tribes are left. Next up are Chidi, Troi, and Barney…go!" Chidi disguises herself as Troi only pink as Barney knocks Troi off then Chidi.

"Simpsons score their 2nd point! One more and they are immune!" Nighteye announced "Next three up are Max, 7 of 9, and Ned…go!"

Once again Max reveals the claws from his back and runs into 7 of 9 taking her out. Ned grabs Max who tosses him off easily.

"OC wins immunity!" Nighteye yelled "Simpsons has 2 points and Trek has 1. Next 2 up are Worf vs. Skinner…go!"

Skinner and Worf charged but Worf slams Skinner off.

"Trek scores a point!" Nighteye said "Next point wins. It is Khan vs. Barney…go!"

Barney tried to use his weight against Khan but Khan lifts him up and tosses him off.

"Trek tribes wins immunity!" Nighteye announced. "I am sorry Simpsons tribe but you will be going to tribal council tonight. However you get to send someone to exile island where they can look for a hidden immunity idol."

"We will send Khan." Skinner said

"Khan you will rejoin your tribe tomorrow. For the rest of you head back to camp." Nighteye said

 _Exile Island Day 3_

Khan arrived at exile island.

"Fools, they will regret this." Khan said arriving at a small shelter as he saw a note in the shelter. "There is many hidden immunity idols this season. One will be randomly hidden in the area. You will get no clues."

 **Khan's Confession: Oh this is fun. They sent me to exile island and if I can get my hands on a hidden immunity idol I will be safe. Not to mention if I continue to come here I can get enough idols to take myself to the final 5.**

Khan started to look around the shelter and out in the jungle before coming around a stump. He looked inside and found the idol.

"HA!" Khan said

 **Khan's Confession: Me and Kirk are butting heads and this idol will give me an edge. You may have defeated me in the past but revenge is a dish best served cold.**

Khan then relaxes in the shelter inspecting the idol. "You will be quite handy"

 _Simpsons Tribe Day 3_

The tribe came back to camp disappointed in the loss.

"Hmm that could have gone better." Skinner said the tribe starts to wash up.

"God Diddily. I was hoping we would avoid this." Flanders replied

 **Flander's Confession: My goal is simple. Avoid tribal council because that's when the backstabbing and sinning happens. I am not into that. I was to play an honest game.**

"So we are the safe ones." Skinner explained "We can vote out Selma, Sideshow Bob, or Barney."

"I want to keep Barney. He was the only one to score in the challenge." Flanders said "Plus with him being sober he can contribute more."

"Okay so it is down to Selma and Bob." Skinner said

"Well Bob is an exconvict but he has done a lot for us while Selma is a Debbie downer." Flanders added

 **Skinner's Confession: Both Selma and Bob have to convince us in order for us to keep them or they are out of here.**

Bob walks up to them. "So we need to ditch Selma." Sideshow Bob said "I mean we were all bad in the challenge and she did the worst."

"Well you did pretty bad too." Skinner said "And you did try to kill some people."

"Well in all honesty most of those were Bart." Sideshow Bob replied

"My neighbor and no not working." Flanders said

"Well how much work has Selma done? Nothing. She stood around smoking and making comments." Sideshow Bob explained

 **Sideshow Bob's Confession: I do admit I do hold a grudge against Selma since I failed to kill her. I expect her to do the same thing but guess what. I have done more than you and you will suffer the humiliation of getting voted out first. Muhahahahahaha.**

"Well you are right." Skinner said "Have you told Barney?"

"Not yet. He is talking to Selma." Sideshow Bob said

On the other side of camp Barney and Selma were talking.

"So Sideshow Bob will vote you out." Selma explained "He will backstab us in an instant."

"I see." Barney replied nodding

 **Barney's Confession: The past 3 days have been hectic for me. I am sobering up and it is a weird feeling. It always is but when I am sober I found out I can do some stuff I could never do drunk like fly a helicopter or do physical stuff. I almost went into space once…I think it was all very foggy.**

"I just need to talk to Flanders and Skinner." Selma said "Unless you can do it."

"Umm sure." Barney replied getting up.

 **Selma's Confession: If I ask them myself they know I will be trying to sway them and even if I try to put my charm on Skinner kind of shutters and Flanders is married. I need Barney to save me.**

Barney walks over.

"Yes Barney?" Skinner asked

"Umm I came over here for something but I kind of forgot." Barney said walking away.

"Okily Dokily." Flanders said "Okay now that they are away who are we voting? I am still split between the two."

"Hmm I know what you mean." Skinner said rubbing his chin.

 **Skinner's Confession: Maybe Bob was right. He is more useful. Selma did not even approach us to talk about an alliance but at the same time can we really trust him.**

 _Tribal Council #1_

The tribe walks into the Tribal Council and sits down.

"Welcome to Tribal Council. Grab a torch and let's get started." Nighteye said "So Barney I heard that you disappeared for a day."

"I did. Back in Springfield I was a drunk and I drank a six pack before I came here and I am sobering up." Barney explained "I am hoping that being out here I can sober up."

"Just do not disappear again fatass." Selma said

"And Selma you stole cigarettes from a camera man." Nighteye said "That is not allowed but how is camp doing?"

"It stinks. It is hot, buggy, we have shelter and fire but that is it." Selma said

"But shelter and fire on day 3 is great." Nighteye explained

"Does not matter." Selma replied

"So in 3 days you lost 2 challenges and the tribe is in disarray." Nighteye explained "But this is far from the worst tribe. Who is the leader?"

"I guess I am." Skinner replied

"Do you feel you are a good leader?" Nighteye asked

"I am a principle I lead students and I will lead this tribe to victory." Skinner said

"Oh please." Selma said rolling her eyes. "We all know that the school is awful and you listen to your superintendent."

"Sideshow Bob being an exconvict do you think that puts a target on your back?" Nighteye asked

"Of course. I know Selma is after me because I tried to kill her." SideShow Bob explained "However I am just trying to start a new life with the money I get from this game? Can't you blame me? I have been in jail so much and with a man of my talent I could be much more."

"Except you still tried to kill me." Selma replied

"Flanders, do you know who you are voting for tonight?" Nighteye asked

"Yes diddily yes." Flanders replied "We have three people in our tribe that are asking for a second chance. Barney who ran away on day 1, Bob who is a convict, and Selma who did poorly in the challenge. One of them unfortunately will not get that second chance."

"It is time to vote. Flanders you are up first." Nighteye said

Flanders goes up and votes. Sideshow Bob then votes.

 **Selma**

"I never loved you. I hope that you go home tonight." Sideshow Bob said before heading back to his seat. Barney then votes followed by Skinner and finally Selma.

 **Bob**

"Even if you did not try to kill me I would not trust you." Selma said before heading back.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn. "First vote…"

 **Selma**

 **Bob**

 **Selma**

"First person voted out of Survivor…"

 **Selma**

Selma grabbed her things. "So you rather keep a convict over me. I see how it is."

"Selma the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing her torch as Selma walked away. "It seemed like an easy vote but can you live with your choice? Head back to camp."

 **Selma's Final Words: I did not like this game anyways. They do not give the essentials and they surrounded me with weak minded men. At least I get to be on vacation for the next 36 days.**

Next time on Survivor- Drama heats up at OC tribe as Adrian continues to fight. On Trek tribe it is a struggle as Kirk and Khan fight for leadership.

Voted for Selma: Bob, Flanders, Skinner, Barney

Voted for Bob: Selma

Notes on the booted: Selma was originally casted to be Marge but seeing that Marge was going to go first and she had a lot more respect and switched it to Selma to be casted and go first. I also at one point had Moe but casted a female instead.

So enjoy and comment on who you liked and who you hate.


	2. Chapter 2

Video Game Survivor Gabon Episode 2 **I cannot kill my competition**

Last time on Survivor all four tribe competed in the first reward challenge for extra food and OC won. At OC tribe Adrian insulted his tribe after finding out he was the only true human. In Trek tribe Khan and Kirk butted heads over leadership. In Simpsons Tribe Barney ran into the forest one day 1 and did not return until day 2. In Misc. Tribe two alliances formed between Burke, Rupert, and Thane. And Zagara and Hellscream. Simpsons lost immunity and it was between Sideshow Bob for being an ex-convict and Selma for being weak and negative. Due to Sideshow Bob fighting to stay alive Selma was voted out 4-1. 19 are left who will be voted out next?

 _OC Tribe Day 4_

The tribe was out doing chores as Adrian was supposed to cook but he only cooked enough for himself.

"Umm Adrian were is our food?" As asked bringing back some food.

"I made some for myself." Adrian said "I am not making you aliens food."

"Now hold on a minute!" As yelled getting angry "I maybe a System Lord and royalty but I pull my weight around here! And it is your turn to cook for the ENTIRE tribe not yourself."

 **Adrian's Confession: I don't care what they think. I gather wood and helped with the shelter. I am not feeding them. Besides maybe this stuff kills them. They should be thanking me.**

"What's going on?" Max asked coming back with Sli.

"Adrian cooked only for himself." As said

"Damn it Adrian do you want to be the first one voted out." Max walked over "Come on. We are trying to give you a chance."

"Shut up Zerg breath!" Adrian snapped "You are nothing but a half breed worthy of the flames!"

"I did not ask to be like this you ignorant fool." Max said as his claws comes out of his back.

"What? You are going to slice me in half?" Adrian taunted

"No they come out when I am angry as well." Max sighed calming down as the claws retracted back into his back.

 **Max's Confession: I really want to give Adrian a chance. I really do but he is making it impossible. Besides his insults he refuses to cook for us. I do not need nutrients but it is good for the rest of us.**

"Well couldn't we just have him make more?" Sli asked

"NO! I will not make any for you!" Adrian shouted before getting up and kicking the empty pot "*beep*ing toe! This is your fault if my toe is broken."

 **As's Confession: I am trying to be patient to Adrian and play the game but Adrian is not willing to work with us. If he is going to treat us like that we can kick him out of the shelter….no that will make him hate us more.**

The tribe started cooking food for the rest of them as Adrian walked off.

"Stupid aliens need to die." Adrian said to himself. "If only I can find someone to help me vote them off."

"I can!" Chidi said appearing from the bushes.

"Not you!" Adrian shouted walking away.

 **Chidi's Confession: Aww I was hoping to ally with Adrian. I wanted to take out As who keeps finding me when I am disguised.**

 _Trek Tribe Day 4_

Khan walks back into camp.

"I am back!" Khan announced as everyone just ignored him. "Okay never mind…how is camp going?"

"We are low on wood. Mind getting some?" Kirk asked

"Hey I just walked 4 miles." Khan said "Besides I have some plans to get the roof reinforced."

"Hey, the shelter is fine." Kirk replied

 **Khan's Confession: Of course I had no such plan to reinforce the roof. I just wanted to butt heads with Kirk. I need us to keep in conflict with each other. Plus it will make me more valuable.**

"This fighting brings no honor." Worf said to Troi as they were gathering some wood.

"You are right." Troi replied "I feel that if we go to Tribal Council you and me are safe."

"I will give you my word that I will never vote against you…except for the final Tribal Council." Worf explained

"I will also never vote for you either." Troi replied

 **Troi's Confession: When Worf makes a promise he will not break it unless you break it first. I plan never to vote for him no matter what. And with my powers what he says is true.**

"So either Khan or Kirk will go. I am leaning towards Khan." Worf said "He is a dishonorable man while Kirk has honor."

"I am leaning slightly towards Kirk with his attitude but I am okay with either but let's wait until after the challenge okay?" Troi said

 **Worf's Confession: I do not wish to keep people who play dishonorably. Backstabbing is part of the game and sometimes a necessity but those who wish to play it throughout will have to go and Khan is the one that will openly do so.**

After Worf and Troi break up Kirk walks over to Worf.

"So I heard you dislike Klingons?" Worf asked

"I did…it's hard to break old habits but I feel you are a good individual." Kirk said "Can I trust you to take out Khan if we lose?"

"I am with you." Worf replied

 **Kirk's Confession: Khan is a threat to me and everyone else and he is causing fights around camp with me and I will not put up with it. He might be strong and smart but his tricks do not work with me. I faced him or another version of him twice and I beat him both times. This one is no different.**

 _Simpsons Tribe Day 4_

The tribe was by the fire cooking some rice.

"I know this is part of the game but God diddilyod I felt bad." Flanders said "It is awful to vote someone out."

"Then why did you sign up?" Sideshow Bob asked

"Because Homer suggested it." Flander replied

 **Flander's Confession: Before I left Homer gave me 3 tips. 1. Find some friends and get into an alliance. 2. Win challenges. 3. Leave me alone stupid Flanders. But this game has way to much deception and backstabbing. I want to play honestly.**

"Homer Simpson? The father Bart?" Sideshow Bob asked getting angry.

"Why yes. He competed and was voted out early." Flanders replied.

"Well Bart got me to come here." Skinner said "He said it was an adventure of a lift time. Although I think he wanted me to go to watch me embarrass myself on TV."

"Well originally Moe was going to come here and I cannot let my main source of alcohol come here so I signed up to follow him." Barney said "What about you Bob?"

"Oh to make a new life for myself." Bob replied

 **Sideshow Bob's Confession: And with the money I can hatch a new plan to do what I always wanted to do….kill Bart Simpson. Muahahhahahahaha! This will not be shown on TV right? Oh…umm can you delete this footage?**

"Well me and Flanders will be back." Skinner said "We will gather up some wood." Skinner and Flanders left.

"Barney you and me need to stick together." Sideshow Bob explained "Because those two are in an alliance."

"An alliance?" Barney asked

"Yes you nitwit! An alliance. They can pick either one of us off." Sideshow Bob told him "We need to target one of them if we lose."

"Why not someone else?' Barney asked

"Because there are only 4 of us. We can tie it and force a tiebreaker." Sideshow Bob said "How good are you with fire?"

Barney looked at Sideshow Bob confused "Do I get matches?" Barney asked

"Oh god we are doomed!" Sideshow Bob buried his head in his lap.

 **Barney's Confession: I am smart than I look. When I am drunk I am kind of an idiot but when I was sober I did so much amazing things. I was an A student in high school before alcohol made me flunk my senior year but I picked up some skills in my brief periods of soberness.**

"Don't worry Bob we just need to survive one more challenge and we can make it to the switch." Barney said comforting Bob.

"Maybe you are right but we lost every challenge." Bob said

"Who knows? Maybe we can win this one. Maybe Selma was holding us back." Barney replied "You never know."

 **Sideshow Bob's Confession: Barney is right. While none of us are strong compared to our opponents we are all fit except for Barney but his weight helped us get 2 points. Maybe we can do it….or we are doomed and I am screwed because they will keep Barney for his performance over me.**

 _Misc. Tribe Day 4_

Hellscream was up early constructing something as Rupert walk over.

"What are you making?" Rupert asked

"None of your business but since you asked it is a spear to hunt." Hellscream replied "I will grow tired of rice and beans. I need meat."

"Well I can fish." Rupert said

 **Rupert's Confession: Back in Pearl Islands I used the fishing spear to provide for my tribe. Here is no different. I want to be the provider. I know that me and Burke are the weakest and I want to prove my worth in case we are targeted for being weak.**

"Well knock yourself out." Hellscream said giving Rupert the spear. Rupert walked into the river to fish.

 **Hellscream's Confession: As an Orc I cannot survive on pitiful rice and beans. We need meat to stay strong and if Rupert wants to waste some time fishing it will be fun seeing a human fail over and over again.**

Thane walks over coughing a bit.

"Are you okay?" Hellscream asked

"Yes, just a normal cough. Nothing major." Thane replied "What is Rupert doing?"

"Trying to fish." Hellscream answered "I need a good laugh."

"I see." Thane said

 **Thane's Confession: To be honest I am dying. I have** **Kepral's Syndrome and it is incurable. Still I came here to win the money to set up a future for my friends and son. I prefer not to tell anyone of my disease because they could vote me out for it.**

Minute later Rupert comes back with a big fish on his spear.

"Got one!" Rupert cheered

"I am impressed human." Hellscream "However I want to see if you can catch 5 fish."

"You are on Hellscream." Rupert replied

 **Hellscream's Confession: I do admit the human is a good fisherman. I might keep him around a lot longer if he continues this.**

 _OC Tribe Day 5_

Sli was sitting at camp looking around feeling a bit bored.

 **Sli's Confession: Being blind I cannot do a whole lot around camp so I feel a bit out of place. Once in a while I take a walk with Max or As but for the most part I sit here and talk. I want to do a lot more.**

"Chidi! Can you hand me the machete?" Sli asked

"I am the machete!" Chidi said being a machete except it was obviously dull.

"Nice try the real machete." Sli said as Chidi pouted and gave her the machete. "Now where is some wood to cut."

"Go to it" Chidi said walking away.

Sli starts chopping as Max and As were walking back to camp.

"So shall we continue our alliance if we split up?" Max asked

"Of course." As replied "I have no interest in betraying you."

"So what about your host body?" Max asked "What is the deal with that?"

"Well my human subjects kind of respect me because I offer healthcare and education." As replied "You know even though I rule with an iron fist I need to provide some things to the pathetic humans…no offense. But this body is a body of a serial killer. Someone who killed 50 people before being captured and I offered to it take him since my previous body was growing old. After that the humans made a statue of me."

 **As's Confession: While other System Lords prefer to strike fear in their subjects I prefer to reward my subjects in order to keep their loyalty….do not tell the other system lords they will kick me out.**

"You mentioned that you had a Zerg Brood?" As asked "How is that like?"

"Pretty easy. I just got to keep them from killing the wildlife or each other." Max replied as they walk into camp.

"Sli what the hell!" As yelled as they found a huge pile of cut wood "How did you get all that?"

"Well I found a tree and started cutting." Sli replied

"Well good job." Max said

 **Max's Confession: I have to admit I am very surprised at Sli. At first glance you think if she wielded a machete she would cut herself or chop up the shelter but no she gave us enough wood to burn for a week.**

"Told you I can do it." Sli said proudly "And no one got hurt" she dropped the machete in a pot.

"Ow!" Chidi said turning back into human form. "You dropped it on me!" Chidi walked away angrily.

 **Sli's Confession: So I proved that despite being a species that is blind we are capable of performing tasks which makes me more useful compared to Chidi and Adrian. I feel a bit more secure in the tribe now.**

 _Trek Tribe Day 5_

Khan was in the shelter with 7 of 9.

"So how secure do you feel in this tribe?" Khan asked

"I feel pretty secure." 7 of 9 replied "They have no reason to vote me out."

"Oh really?" Khan questioned "What happens if I go? Worf is tight with Kirk and Troi. Once I am gone you are next if there is no switch."

"Your assumptions will not sway me." 7 of 9 said not amused at his attempts to convince her.

"You are right but the longer you keep them in the more of a threat they are." Khan said "Troi is an empath she can tell if we are lying and Worf and Kirk are two strong guys and can easily gain allies. Think about it you will be left behind."

 **Khan's Confession: First step get 7 of 9 on my side. She does not seem to like Kirk but she does not trust me either. I need her to see that once I am gone she is next and I have the hidden immunity idol but I will reveal that at a later time.**

"I will take a risk with the tribe switch." 7 of 9 said "I know you are untrustworthy."

"Only to Kirk. I am loyal to my people and if you are in my alliance I will not backstab you." Khan offered "Besides you will stand a better chance with me in the final 3 than any of them."

"I will consider your offer." 7 of 9 replied

 **7 of 9's Confession: I will never trust Khan. There is something about him I do not like but he makes some good points. Troi and Worf are a pair and if they get Kirk and vote out Khan I am next. I do not want that to happen.**

Troi and Kirk were talking just outside of camp.

"So what happened between you and Khan?" Troi asked

"Well I found him and his people years ago and gave them sanctuary in my ship." Kirk replied "Except they betrayed us and tried to take over the ship. Me and my crew took it back and left them and one of my crew mates who fell in love with him on a planet. Except the planet turned into a desert and she died. He came back with a vengeance and tried to kill me again only I defeated him in battle and he killed my friend Spock."

"But Spock is alive." Troi said

"He came back. Hard to explain." Kirk added "This guy is different. He is more calculating, younger, more able to fit in. Which makes him dangerous."

"Well Worf told me that he is with you and so am I." Troi said

 **Troi's Confession: Kirk maybe a little sexist knowing the rumors of him bedding aliens but he is alright. I feel that he can be loyal if we are in an alliance and I will take Worf's word that Kirk is trustworthy as well.**

"You will not regret this." Kirk replied shaking Troi's hand.

 **Kirk's Confession: Khan maybe the strongest in the tribe but his reputation will doom him. With Troi and Worf on my side I can take him out if we lose. However I hate losing and will never throw a challenge.**

 _Simpson's Tribe Day 5_

Sideshow Bob was walking with Skinner in the jungle.

"So I need to know whose side are you on if we lose again?" Bob asked "Because I do not want to go home."

"Hmm it is between you and Barney." Skinner replied

"Yes, I know. Barney got us two points last challenge but think about it the guy is overweight and if beer is offered in reward he will be a drunken idiot again." Bob explained "I will not betray you or Flanders."

"Hmm you have a point." Skinner replied

 **Sideshow Bob's Confession: I decided to go out and have a chat with Skinner. Skinner is easily manipulated. I mean from what I have known about him despite being a Sergeant in the army he follows orders from his mother and his boss. He is not a leader and someone who I can easily use. Muhahahahah.**

"I just do not want to go early." Sideshow Bob begged "Please, Barney is a liability and I have been here working the first 5 days."

"Well I will talk with Flanders but you made a good point." Skinner said before walking away.

 **Skinner's Confession: Sideshow Bob has some good points to keep him and he is trying to make a better life. I guess I will fight to keep him here.**

Back at camp Barney and Flanders were by the lake.

"So this is the lake with the fish?" Flanders asked

"Yes. I think." Barney said "Wait yes it is."

"Well how can we catch them?" Flanders asked as Barney walked away. "Where are you going?"

 **Flander's Confession: Me and Barney was given a task by Bob to collect some fish but how are we supposed to do that? We have no gear and praying did not work this time.**

"Cannonball!" Barney yelled jumping into the lake making a huge splash as Flanders is soaking wet.

"Barney! Look what you have done!" Flanders said annoyed "Wait…some of the fish are out of the water. Barney you are a genius!"

"I am? I mean I wanted to cool down and maybe catch them with my hands by that works." Barney said coming out of the lake.

 **Barney's Confession: 5 days without beer and I can think clearly. The drunken me would stand there or be passed out but the sober me came out with an idea and ended up accidently making it better.**

"We will be eating better tonight. Thank the Lord!" Flanders says as he gathered up the fish with Barney.

 _Misc. Tribe Day 5_

Burke was attending the fire when Zagara walked by.

 **Burke's Confession: While I do have my alliance with Thane and Rupert I want a backup plan since it is obvious that I am the weakest one in the tribe and Mr. Pentenny would not approve of me going for being weak. So I need a backup plan.**

"Zagara I need to talk to you." Burke said

"What is it Terran?" Zagara asked walking over.

"I noticed that you lack allies." Burke told her "However I do value your abilities in the challenges. If we lose I would prefer to vote out Hellscream and keep you around."

"Hellscream is my ally." Zagara explained

"Oh really now?" Burke said pretending to be confused "Because he made an alliance with me and target you."

"Oh that green skinned thing is going down!" Zagara yelled

"Not too loud." Burke explained "I would prefer we keep this quiet for now. Just play along and provide me with any information."

 **Zagara's Confession: Hellscream will pay for this treachery! Kerrigan warned me to watch out for people who would betray me and I found one. Kerrigan will be proud.**

"I will gather any information but from what I hear you are his next target." Zagara said before walking off.

"Fool." Burke said putting another log on the fire.

 **Burke's Confession: Zagara is big and is Kerrigan's second in command but she is not the brightest creature here. So easy to manipulate. Because of here I found out that Hellscream is after me. Well let's just say if we lose he will have a huge surprise in store for him.**

Zagara walks by Hellscream and Thane

"Hello Zagara." Hellscream said as Zagara does not say a word and keeps walking. "What a strange creature."

"I agree." Thane replied "She does not fit in at all."

 **Hellscream's Confession: We are a strange tribe and while I dislike the humans they try to fit in. Zagara does not which is why she should go next after Burke and maybe Rupert…unless Rupert keeps providing fish for the tribe.**

 _Immunity Day 6_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "Everyone take a look at the new Simpsons Tribe. Selma voted out of the last tribal council." No one seemed surprised. "Today's challenge one of your members will be diving in the water to release 3 platforms held down by wooden boards. Once all three are released the rest of the tribe has to cross. Once all members are across the tribe wins immunity. The tribe who fails to get their members across goes to tribal council. Now since everyone but Simpsons Tribe has an extra member they have to sit someone out."

"I will sit." 7 of 9 said

"I am too big to go across. I shall sit out." Zagara said

"I will sit as well." Chidi said

"Okay, you three will sit down over there by the bench. Decide who will dive into the water and let's get started." Nighteye said moments later the teams choose. "For OC Tribe Adrian will be diving, for Trek it will be Khan, for Simpsons it will be Flanders, and for Misc. Tribe it will be Rupert. Survivors ready…go!"

All four dived into the water. Rupert was the first one to remove a board before he surfaced for air. Khan was struggling as well as Adrian and Flanders but Flanders was able to remove a board before surfacing as well.

Rupert dives back in and removes another board as Adrian got his first board removed.

"Come on Khan! You call yourself a superhuman!" Kirk yelled "Don't tell me you are weak in water!"

Khan grumbled "I will shove this board up your ass if you keep talking." Khan finally removes a board but he is far behind as Flanders managed to get his second board off. Rupert dives back in and removes the last board freeing the platforms.

"Misc. Tribe has a huge lead!" Nighteye said as Rupert got the platforms into position. "Misc. Tribe you can cross!"

Misc. Tribe started to cross as Adrian got the second board removed. However none of the teams were able to catch up.

"Misc. Tribe wins immunity!" Nighteye yelled as Flanders and Adrian got their last boards removed and were putting the platforms into position as Khan continued to struggle in the challenge. OC tribe easily crossed the water while Barney struggled crossing the platforms but soon was across too.

"OC tribe wins immunity as does Simpsons tribe!" Nighteye announced "This was not even close. Trek tribe you will be joining me at tribal tonight however you get to send someone to exile island."

"I will send Zagara since she sat out." Kirk said as Khan was catching his breath.

"Zagara you will meet up with your tribe tomorrow. Head to exile." Nighteye said as Zagara glared at Khan.

 _Exile Day 6_

Zagara walked onto exile and looked around. "Not much. A small shelter that is too small for me." She said

 **Zagara's Confession: Exile is boring and I am isolated from my tribe. I would start passing time by making a brood but I was warned by production not too.**

Zagara noticed a note and picked it up.

"I wish I could read." She said crumpling the note and started to make fire but failing. "This is harder than I thought."

 **Zagara's Confession: I am not sure why Kerrigan suggested I come out here. I cannot raise a brood I cannot kill my competition and worst yet I have to socialize with them. Ugh. Disgusting.**

 _Trek Tribe Day 6_

The tribe came back to camp with Kirk obviously angered by Khan's performance.

"What was that Khan?" Kirk asked "Why did you do horrible at the challenge?"

"I overestimated my swimming abilities." Khan replied "I was never a good swimmer."

"Bull!" Kirk yelled "You threw the challenge!"

"Why would I do that?" Khan asked "I am not in power. All I would be doing is hurting myself."

 **Khan's Confession: Kirk figured it out pretty quickly that I threw the challenge but luckily I can play the I am not in power card. Still I can get some people on my side and they are Troi and 7 of 9.**

"I am going to refill the canteens. I will be right back." Khan said going off to get water.

"Okay he needs to go." Kirk said "I do not believe him for a second."

"I do not know." Troi said "His feelings show honesty. I think he really could not do the challenge."

"Then he is weak." Kirk added "He must go."

 **Kirk's Confession: Khan! He is trying to get me out. I had enough of him. Luckily the guy is arrogant and he threw the challenge without numbers. Tonight he will fall once again.**

"I agree." Worf said "He has no honor."

"Then it is settled." Kirk said "7 of 9 are you with us?"

"Yes." 7 of 9 replied

 **7 of 9's Confession: The other three do not ask for my opinion. I know once Khan is gone I am next. Rather he threw the challenge or not I will flip to him because I want to win not lose.**

7 of 9 approached Khan when he got back. "I am with you in voting out Kirk." 7 of 9 said

"Excellent." Khan said "We need one more person."

"Troi is the best chance you have." 7 of 9 said "Worf will never flip."

"Leave Troi to me." Khan said

 **Khan's Confession: I have an idol but I do not plan on using it. I will save it for later. Besides I like using my wit to get me out of danger.**

Khan approached Troi.

"Yes?" Troi asked

"I am targeting Kirk and I suggest you do as well." Khan threatened

"Why?" Troi asked

"Because I have the hidden immunity idol and if you do not vote with me I will use it tonight and instead of taking out Kirk I will take you out." Khan said "But if you vote with me I will make sure you get to the merge as long as I am on your tribe."

 **Troi's Confession: So Khan threatened to take me out unless I vote with him but he also offered to take me to the merge. I could vote out Kirk who annoys me and take Khan but…I really do not trust him to keep his word but still I could take him out in the merge or before it.**

"Just think about it." Khan said as he walks away. The tribe started to pack as Worf noticed that Troi is quiet.

"You okay?" Worf asked

"I am fine Worf." Troi said "Just tired that is all."

 **Worf's Confession: I am not a telepath but I know that Troi is conflicted. If she backstabs me she better have a good reason and Khan will feel the full force of Klingon rage.**

The tribe headed out to tribal council.

 **Khan's Confession: If this works I will be considered a genius and one of the greatest survivors ever. I might not even need this idol. The game is more fun without it.**

 _Tribal Council #2_

"Welcome to tribal council." Nighteye said "Grab a torch and let's get started. So I know that the tribe has been pretty well in camp but today at the challenge the performance was just awful. Khan as genetically enhanced human I expected more."

"Well if you have no noticed swimming is not my strength." Khan explained "It was a bad move to volunteer I thought I could do it but I learned never to do a swim challenge again."

"Kirk you and Khan have a past history." Nighteye said "Has it changed at all since you got here?"

"No, Khan needs to go. Once you try to kill me multiple times you need to leave." Kirk explained "It's no surprise that it will be me and Khan duking it out tonight but I have the numbers."

"Do not be so sure." Khan said

"Worf." Nighteye said "As a Klingon do you think your alliance is tight?"

"Well Kirk can't vote for himself and Troi is with me so even if 7 of 9 flips I feel secure." Worf said

"7 of 9, Worf says if you flip." Nighteye said "Does he suspect you can flip?"

"Maybe." 7 of 9 said "I am the low woman on the totem pole and being former Borg I lack a lot of human emotions and social skills. But I choose my side and I am not flipping."

"Khan do you feel secure at all?" Nighteye asked

"Oh yes." Khan said "Despite what Kirk thinks I have the numbers."

"You lie." Worf said

"Yeah, you have done nothing but fight with me and be on exile." Kirk added as Khan smirked

"Troi, are you suspicious of Khan's behavior?" Nighteye asked

"He is confident but he truly believes he is safe." Troi said "Unless he has an idol he will leave."

"Okay it is time to vote." Nighteye said "Khan you are up first." Khan goes up and votes.

 **Kirk**

"Well Captain James T Kirk consider this a mutiny." Khan said as Kirk then votes.

 **KHANNNNN!**

"You tried to kill me a few times or your other self. This is no different you will not win." Kirk said as Worf then votes followed by Troi and 7 of 9.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn as Khan did not get up to give Nighteye his idol leaving him vulnerable to the vote. "First vote…"

 **KHANNNNN!**

 **Kirk**

 **Khan**

 **Kirk**

"Second person voted out of Survivor…."

 **Kirk**

Worf was shocked. "Traitors!" Worf yelled as Kirk sighed.

"Worf at least you stayed loyal. You are one of the few Klingons I like. Do not forget that." Kirk said getting up.

"It's been an honor." Worf said glaring at Troi as Kirk comes up with his torch.

"Kirk the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing Kirk's torch out as Kirk walks away. "The Captain was taken out in a blindside but it will strengthen the unity of the tribe? Head back to camp."

 **Kirk's Final Words: DAMN! Khan finally got me but I can promise you no one will trust him. He better come here before the jury because Khan will backstab everyone.**

Voted for Kirk: Khan, 7 of 9, Troi

Voted for Khan: Kirk, Worf

Next time on Survivor Worf confronts Khan and Troi as 4 tribes becomes 3 as the tribes fight in a very physical challenge as alliances are formed and conflict arises.

Notes on the booted. Kirk's main goal was to cause some drama and shout out Khan a lot. He had no purpose later on in the game so he was booted second.

So enjoy and comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Video Game Survivor Gabon Episode 3 **Willing to do anything to win**

Last time on Survivor with Simpsons Tribe down to four players Sideshow Bob tried to scramble in order not to be the low man on the totem pole. In OC Tribe Adrian angered the tribe further by only cooking for himself. In Trek tribe Khan hatched a plan to keep himself in the game after finding the idol. In MIsc. tribe Rupert impressed Hellscream with his fishing skills. During immunity Khan threw the challenge and sent Trek tribe to tribal council. 7 of 9 flipped to his side realizing that she was at the bottom of her alliance and using threats of the idol Khan got Troi to flip and take out Kirk in a 3-2 vote. 18 players are left who will be voted out next?

 _Trek Tribe Night 6_

The tribe came back to camp with Worf not happy.

 **Worf's Confession: I am angered that not only is that dishonorable dog Khan still in but my own ally and crewmate Troi betrayed me and voted out Kirk. I need to see why because unless Khan did something I do not believe she betrayed me willingly.**

Worf walks over to Troi.

"You better have a good reason to betray me." Worf said obviously angered.

"Khan has the idol and is threatening me with." Troi said "I thought he was going to use it. It was a complicated decision."

Worf sighed "It was but he did not play it. You could have taken him out."

"Well I am still loyal to you." Troi said

"I know but do not do that again." Worf replied

 **Troi's Confession: I was split on whether to vote for Kirk or Khan and it came down to who had more to offer. Khan looked sincere when he told me that he was going to keep me to the merge so I voted Kirk out but next time Khan will get my vote.**

 _Misc. Tribe Day 7_

"Treemail." Thane said "It looks like we might have a tribal switch."

"Well this should shake up the game quite nicely." Burke said "I for one am kind of excited for the switch."

The tribe started to head out but moments before Hellscream confronted Rupert.

"I just want to say human that I am impressed with your performance in the challenge." Hellscream told him. "If we end up on the same tribe I will watch your back."

"Same to you." Rupert replied

 **Hellscream's Confession: For a normal human Rupert has been impressive. He took the most challenging place in the challenge and excelled in it. I am honored to fight by his side.**

"Go with honor friend." Hellscream said

"Same to you." Rupert repliued

 **Rupert's Confession: I thought about voting out Hellscream first but over the last week he opened up and while we are not in an official alliance he has my back and I will have his. I will not write his name down.**

 _Tribe Switch Day 7_

"Welcome, take a look at the new Trek tribe. Kirk voted out of the last tribal council." Nighteye said as some contestants were surprised. "So today drop your buffs." Everyone cheered. "So instead of being four tribes you will be three tribes. I will hand out some rocks. The three people with the purple rock will be the captains and will choose the new tribe." The rocks were handed out. "Okay everyone reveal." Troi, Barney, and Flanders have the purple rocks. "Okay captains take a stand at the mat. Now here is the challenge. Instead of picking people you will compete for it. It is called want or not. I will choose a contestant at random if you want him or her you let me know and it will be randomly drawn. If not you will not be entered. This will help you stay with allies or make a strong tribe but you might alienate others. So choose wisely. You only have 5 tribe slots to fill."

 **Troi's Confession: This is a new twist. I want to have Worf on my tribe and not Khan and some others but it could potentially backfire if you reject too many and they make the merge.**

"Also if no one wants a tribe member there will be a random draw and you could get someone who might hold a grudge." Nighteye explained "So let's start first tribe member up is….Chidi" Only Troi stepped up to accept Chidi. "Chidi you will join Troi's tribe."

"At least someone welcomes me." Chidi said not happy.

"Next tribe member is Rupert." Nighteye said as everyone stepped up to want him. "Okay I will randomly draw and the Captain who gets Rupert is…Barney."

"WOO!" Barney cheered. "I got the bearded guy!"

"Next contestant is…" Nighteye announced pausing for a moment. "Max." Barney and Troi stepped forward wanting him. "We will randomly draw and the captain who gets Max is…Barney."

"Sweet." Max said high fiving Barney and Rupert.

 **Flander's Confession: I want an honest tribe of heroes. Not villains and Max being part Zerg or whatever diddily ever he is I do not trust.**

"Next survivor up is Zagara." Nighteye said as no one stepped up. "Okay since no one wants her we will draw for it…and Flanders gets Zagara."

"Dang" Flanders said to himself.

"Oh please I am as disgusted as you are." Zagara replied walking over.

"Next contestant up is Sideshow Bob" Nighteye said as no one wanted him which surprised Bob. "And the random draw shows Troi getting him."

 **Sideshow Bob's Confession: Barney is the worst captain. I would have had his back to break up Flanders and Skinner and he turns around and does not accept me. I will have joy voting him out in the merge…if he makes it.**

"Next contestant up is Burke." Nighteye said as Troi and Flanders go for him. "And the winner of the random draw is Troi."

"Excellent the tribe I wanted to be in." Burke said walking over

"Next contestant is…Worf." Nighteye said as everyone but Flanders go for him.

"Please Barney." Troi said as Barney backs away giving him to Troi.

"Well okay." Barney said

"Worf go to Troi." Nighteye said as Worf nods towards Barney with respect.

 **Barney's Confession: I figured Troi and Worf are tight so why not break them apart. Some may seem it is dumb but they seem like nice people. So why split them up?**

"Next contestant is Thane…" Nighteye said as everyone wanted him. "And by random draw Barney gets Thane."

Thane walked over as Rupert gave Thane a pat on the back.

"Next is Khan." Nighteye said as only Flanders wanted him.

 **Khan's Confession: I did not expect Troi to select me which is good because I would have to deal with her and Worf. I believe Flanders's tribe will be ripe for the taking.**

"Khan go over to Flanders tribe." Nighteye said "Next survivor up is 7 of 9." Only Barney and Flanders stepped up to take her. "And by random draw Flanders win."

"Thank the lord." Flanders said

"Next up is As." Nighteye said as Barney and Troi stepped up to take him "And by random draw Troi gets As. Troi's tribe is full which leaves just Barney and Flanders with room for more."

 **As's Confession: I am not thrilled to be on this tribe. I have no allies and I have to deal with Chidi's antics. Plus no one other than me and Worf are strong which means we might be destroyed in challenges.**

"Next contestant up is Sli." Nighteye said as both Barney and Flanders wanted her. "By random draw Flanders gets Sli." Sli walks over. "Next up is Adrian." Flanders steps up.

"Umm don't pick him." Sli said

"Do be silly. He seems like a nice guy." Flanders said

"Only Flanders wants Adrian. Adrian head over to him as for Hellscream and Skinner go to Barney's team since he is the only team that has room." Nighteye said "So Troi your tribe is the new Trek Tribe. Barney your tribe is the new Simpsons Tribe and Flanders you are part of the Misc. Tribe. OC's rewards are split evenly between the tribes. Head back to your camps."

 _Trek Tribe Day 7_

The tribe came to camp.

"So we have a shelter but we may need to make it bigger." Troi said showing them around.

"Would have been bigger if Kirk and Khan stopped arguing." Worf added

"Well Chidi never sleeps in the shelter." As said as Chidi walks off.

"Because she is an alien?" Sideshow Bob asked

"No because she is insane I think." As replied "Just ignore her."

 **Sideshow Bob's Confession: I am not impressed with the tribe. We have Troi and Chidi who offers no threat in challenges. Burke who does not look strong. The only strong ones are As and Worf. However if we are going to lose I want to split up the couples such as As and Chidi and Troi and Worf.**

"We got some beans from OC tribe." Worf said

"That will be useful." Burke said as he starts the fire.

 **Burke's Confession: A tribal switch is welcome. I felt that I might be targeted since I was considered the weak one but here I can do some damage without being targeted. I need to gather some information first.**

"So you are a telepath?" Burke asked Troi.

"Well kind of." Troi replied "I am an empath. I can read emotions from others. Good for detecting liars."

"I see. Well that will be useful." Burke replied "Because I was the low man on the totem pole."

 **Troi's Confession: I am not too sure about trusting Burke or Mister Burke as he likes to be called. There is something sinister about him. Like he is willing to do anything to win.**

"Well I am thinking if we vote maybe Chidi or Bob should go." Burke said

"I do too. Chidi seems a little odd and the Federation was at war with her people. And Bob is a former convict." Troi said

"I see. Not people who we want to keep around." Burke added "If you need another vote I am with you. We might be able to get As on our side."

"Good idea." Troi said

 **Burke's Confession: Troi is too dangerous to have stick around. I will be lying and making deals and I do not want her around to thwart me.**

 _Simpson's Tribe Day 7_

The tribe came to their camp.

"Wow, I am impressed with this camp." Max said "Shelter is stable and even a fire pit."

"Well I was gone when this was made." Barney explained "I kind of freaked out and this was made when I was not here."

"Wait really?" Max asked

 **Max's Confession: How? How did they make this when OC was a strong hardworking tribe and it took us 3 days to make all of this? I am not complaining I am just confused on how they did it.**

"Well if Hellscream can make another spear I can catch us dinner." Rupert offered

"Don't worry. I will make some. You want to help us Max?" Hellscream asked

"Sure, I could use some air." Max replied walking with them into the forest.

"You made a strong tribe Barney." Skinner said "I am impressed."

"Well I figured we need strong guys for challenges." Barney said

"Good choice. Even though two were given." Thane said "However I am wary of Hellscream he does not like humans."

"Well then we will have to vote him out if he targets us." Skinner replied

 **Thane's Confession: We have a decent tribe however the Misc. Tribe controls half. I know that Hellscream will offer Max a deal so do I go with Hellscream or go with Skinner and Barney?**

Hellscream led Rupert and Max away from camp.

"Okay here is my proposal." Hellscream said "Us three in an alliance. Thane is with us."

"I am glad to be in an alliance with you Hellscream." Rupert said

"Well I guess this is the best option." Max replied "Misc. Tribe controls half and are stronger."

"Good." Hellscream said

 **Hellscream's Confession: I want to get to Max before Skinner and Barney does. Max is only part human which is good enough for me and I have seen him in battle to know he can carry his own weight. He just needs to be trustworthy.**

"I think if we lose we need to take out Skinner." Max said "Barney is at least useful in challenges."

"I agree." Rupert said "Not only that but Barney is less of a threat in the long run."

 **Max's Confession: I am not sure if I should go with the Misc. Tribe. If for some reason we go on a losing streak then I would go. But for now I will go with them. Besides maybe I can weasel my way up the alliance. I made friends with Zerg, Terran, and Protoss despite being part Zerg.**

 _Misc. Tribe Day 7_

The tribe walked into camp.

"Welcome to my home or it would be but I am not allowed in the shelter." Zagara said "They told me I was too heavy."

"No you are just big." Khan replied

Zagara glared at Khan.

"Let's not fight right now." 7 of 9 said getting between them.

"We will finish this if we lose." Zagara said walking away.

"Well we know who our first target is." Khan said chuckling.

 **7 of 9's Confession: I only joined Khan because I did not want to be the bottom of the tribe. When I was picked for the new tribe I no longer will be allied with Khan. I do not trust him.**

"So Ned Flanders. I guess we got stuck in an interesting tribe." Sli said

"Oh they maybe rough around the edges but god Diddily I think we have a solid tribe." Flanders replied

"Well I am not sure. There is still Adrian." Sli said looking behind her at Adrian.

"Why what is wrong with him?" Flanders asked

"He is racist towards aliens like me." Sli explained "Trust me he needs to go."

 **Sli's Confession: I am okay with most of the tribe even with Zagara but Adrian lost his chance and now I am thinking if we lose he will go after me since he hates me with a passion.**

"Let's give him a chance." Flanders said "I am sure he is just nervous."

"Hey Sli!" Adrian yelled "You want to take your alien ass back to Mars!"

"Riiigghhhtttt." Sli replied

 **Flanders's Confession: Despite having some players on my tribe that I am satisfied that I picked the right players to go forward. Sli looks trustworthy and so does Khan. And who knows maybe Zagara is nice.**

 _Trek Tribe Day 8_

Worf and Troi were walking around doing chores.

"So what are your thoughts on the tribe?" Worf asked

"Burke is interesting but something about him throws me off." Troi replied "What about you?"

"As seems like a decent guy." Worf said "And I do not trust Bob."

 **Worf's Confession: Me and Troi split up yesterday to see who to trust and who not to trust. I feel that As is the one we should bring in. Troi wanted Burke but I am not sure about him. He seems to be pretty weak.**

"Well hopefully we will not lose a challenge." Troi said "I am a bit nervous with some weaker members around."

"Well as long as we take out some dead weight I am fine." Worf replied "Chidi should go first."

"Why her?" Troi asked

"Because she has been watching us." Worf said looking over to Chidi who is disguised as a lizard with wings.

"Why does everyone keep finding me!" Chidi yelled flying away.

 **Troi's Confession: Me and Worf seem to be a good position. Worf has the strength and I have the brains and we need to just get two others on our side in order to control the tribe. As seems like a good choice. Despite he is kind of evil he is trustworthy.**

Burke was talking to As by the shelter.

"So what do you do?" As asked

"I am a businessman. I represent Tenpenny Tower and its residence." Burke replied "I do a bit of this and that. I hire the guards, mercenaries, and take out any unwanted trash."

"Well I control a few systems including an Armanda." As said

"How many ships?" Burke asked

"None, I had an Armanda. It was lost during the battle with Anubis. Luckily he avoided my planets." As said "Bastard was tough."

 **As's Confession: Please do not reveal that I gave the wrong coordinates and my fleet jumped into a sun before we could battle.**

"Well I want you to know that even though you want Chidi out she is no threat." Burke said "I want some of the other threats out."

"Like who?" As asked

"Troi, she can tell if you can lie or not." Burke said "Too dangerous to keep around."

 **Burke's Confession: As is the most likely to go with Worf so I want to give As something to think about. I want Troi out. She is a threat to me and I rather keep around weaklings than threats especially any threats with powers.**

"She seems fine but I will keep that in mind." As replied

"Excellent." Burke said grinning.

 _Simpsons Tribe Day 8_

Rupert was out by the river catching fish with Barney.

"So what do you do for a living?" Rupert asked

"Oh mostly get drunk and hang out at Moe's." Barney replied.

"I meant for hobbies other than drinking." Rupert said

"Well I directed an award winning short film. And when I am sober I fly helicopters." Barney explained "I need to get out some more."

"You should. You have too much talent to be drunk all of the time." Rupert explained "I mean you maybe fat but you are not out of shape."

 **Barney's Confession: For the last week I barely played the game but with some new people I have to work on my social game because it looks like they are ganging up on me and Skinner. Rupert seems to hold some respect around that alliance compared to the Green Guy who hates me and Skinner.**

"Well I do not want to go this early." Barney said "I know you have an alliance with a good portion of the tribe."

"Listen, I think we can spare you for one tribal council." Rupert said "I like you but Hellscream does not but he does not like Skinner. I hate to say this but Skinner might go first."

 **Rupert's Confession: I actually like everyone on this tribe. Barney is smarter than people think and Max is very useful but if we do lose we might have to vote out Skinner than Barney. I am hoping we win all of the challenges and form an alliance of 6.**

On the other side of camp Thane was with Hellscream.

"So it looks like we are good to go." Hellscream said "We have Max and if we lose we can vote out Skinner and Barney."

"Good, they are nice men but weak and not part of our alliance." Thane replied

 **Thane's Confession: I feel secure in this tribe. My tribe takes up half of the numbers and Max brings in a fourth. However I am not as confident since you never know what can happen in this game.**

"Good, I know Rupert has been hanging out with Barney." Hellscream noted. "It better not impact his emotions."

"It will not. While it will sadden him he is willing to do it." Thane said "But maybe you should make friends with them. I mean they are nice people."

Hellscream grunted a bit. "Fine, Barney is alright in my books but Skinner has a sword up his ass."

"Just give them a chance." Thane said

 **Hellscream's Confession: If I have to say something positive about the others Barney is not bad. But he needs to lose some weight and Skinner needs to loosen up and stop acting like a fake. But neither of them would be welcome in my army.**

 _Misc. Tribe Day 8_

Adrian was watching the tribe work as he refused to do anything.

 **Adrian's Confession: I hate this tribe. Half of the tribe are aliens. Sli is a blind alien and I am not bothering to remember her species. 7 of 9 is partly Borg. I will talk to her but I still hate her and Zagara….she is the worst of the group.**

Zagara walked by carrying some logs.

"Alien scum." Adrian commented which caused Zagara to drop the logs and turn around.

"Care to say that again human?" Zagara asked obviously annoyed.

"Yea, you are scum and must be destroyed and incinerated." Adrian said

"Really, well you are so lowly that you are not even worth infesting." Zagara snapped back. "My swam can destroy your precious Federation."

"I am not with the Federation stupid." Adrian laughed "I am with the Terran Empire."

"Oh please Terrans love to fight themselves as much as Zerg. It is fun to watch." Zagara laughed

 **Zagara's Confession: Adrian thinks he can insult me? I am Zerg! He will feel the wrath. I can do anything that he can and more.**

"Okay, that is enough." 7 of 9 said coming over to break it up.

"Stupid Borg ruins my fun." Adrian said walking into the bushes before falling down. "What the *beep* is this!?"

"Creep. Something for you to enjoy." Zagara laughed

 **Adrian's Confession: This stuff is disgusting! What the hell caused her to do this! I shall see her voted out!**

"Clean up Adrian!" 7 of 9 said walking away with Zagara and Adrian.

 **Khan's Confession: I think I can easily control this tribe. I just need to act good to Flanders and Sli while 7 of 9 will follow me and Zagara and Adrian will vote for each other. This is just perfect.**

 _Immunity Day 9_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "Today's challenge one person from each tribe will use a slingshot to fire a ball into the rest of you. Whoever catches the ball scores a point for their tribe. First tribe to 3 points wins immunity and reward which is a tarp and tools. Second place tribe wins immunity and last place wins a date with me at tribal council. So choose who is going fire the ball and let's get started."

Minutes later.

"Firing for each tribe are Troi for Trek tribe, Skinner for Simpons tribe, Sli for Misc. Tribe." Nighteye said "Let's get started the order will be Troi, Skinner, and Sli. Troi fire first."

Troi fires as everyone goes for it Rupert slams 7 of 9 and Flanders out of the way as he catches the first ball.

"Rupert catches it! Simpsons Tribe scores a point!" Nighteye said

Skinner fires as Hellscream manages to catch it knocking back As.

"Simpson's Tribe scores their second point! One more and they win!" Nighteye said as Sli fires as Thane looks to catch it but Zagara and Khan slams into him as the ball bounces on harmlessly on the ground. "Hold on!" Nighteye said seeing Thane struggling to get up.

"My arm." Thane said grabbing his arm.

"You okay?" Nighteye asked

"I think my arm is broken." Thane replied as Nighteye inspected it as Medics came in. Minutes later the medics came back.

"Thane has to sit. His arm needs to be in a cast but he wants to stay." The Medic said as Thane sits on the bench.

"Let's continue the challenge." Nighteye said as Troi fires high but Zagara catches it due to her height.

"Misc. Tribe scores a point!" Nighteye said "Only Trek tribe does not have a point." Skinner fires towards Max but Worf tackles him as As manages to catch the ball barely.

"Got it!" As said

"Trek tribe scores their first point!" Nighteye yelled as Sli fires directly at 7 of 9 who catches it after dodging Hellscream. "Misc. Tribe has their second point. One more and they win!"

Troi fires as Burke manages to shove Adrian out of the way and catches the ball.

"It is tied up 2-2-2!" Nighteye said as Skinner fires at Hellscream but Khan tackles him hard as Zagara catches it.

"Misc. Tribe wins reward and immunity!" Nighteye announced as Sli fires this time Max was able to catch it after colliding with As knocking As down. "And just like that Simpsons Tribe wins immunity! I am sorry Trek tribe I will see you tonight at tribal council but you get to send one person to exile."

"7 of 9." Troi said not wanting Khan back.

"7 of 9 you will rejoin your tribe tomorrow." Nighteye said as 7 of 9 headed towards exile.

 _Exile Island Day 9_

7 of 9 arrives and sighs.

"Why did they send me here?" 7 of 9 asked going up to the shelter.

 **7 of 9's Confession: I figured that Troi sent me here to give me a chance at finding the idol. I appreciate the gesture but it will not work if she wants me an in alliance. I will take my chances in this tribe.**

7 of 9 found the note telling her of the hidden immunity idol.

"Well I guess I got to find it." 7 of 9 said as she looked around the island everywhere before giving up. "It's getting late."

 **7 of 9's Confession: With only so much daylight left I do not have much time to look under every rock and tree on this island. It's not very big but there are too many hiding spots. It is more about luck than skill to find the idol.**

 _Trek Tribe Day 9_

The tribe walked back into camp disappointed at their close loss.

"That was not a good showing." As said

"You are telling me. Bob where were you?" Worf asked

"I case you did not notice I am not the physical type. I am more mental." Bob replied a bit annoyed "Besides what did you do?"

"I was in the middle of it all." Worf said "But enough fighting. We must figure out who to vote out."

 **Worf's Confession: We are not the most physical tribe and it showed. We put up a good fight but it was not enough. However despite Bob's poor performance there was someone else more invisible. Chidi that Changeling did not even try.**

"Who do you suggest?" Burke asked

"Chidi, what has she done around here?' Worf asked "Nothing. She needs to go."

"He is right." As replied nodding in agreement. "Chidi is not even here."

"Okay then it is decided. Chidi shall go tonight." Burke said as the tribe split up.

 **Burke's Confession: Chidi is the easy vote but I prefer to get rid of threats early and Troi is someone who I do not want to stick around for obvious reasons. She can tell who is lying and I hate to be in a tribe or an alliance with her.**

Burke found Chidi and took Bob aside.

"So Chidi, Worf and Troi want you gone." Burke explained

"What!" Chidi yelled angered

"Do not worry, me and Bob agreed to vote out Troi." Burke explained

"Yes, while she looks human she has those stupid empathic powers which will help her in the game." Bob added

"Okay count me in!" Chidi said turning into Bob but with pink hair and blue skin.

"You need to work on that." Bob said "But I will try to sway As."

 **Sideshow Bob's Confession: I will let Burke lead the charge against Troi. In case there is a tie I can merely switch my vote and vote out Chidi leaving me going through without a single vote and the other alliance will be in my debt.**

The three split up as Burke went over to Troi and Worf.

"Just so you know Bob is with Chidi trying to vote you out." Burke said

"What why?" Troi asked confused

"Well they know about your powers from Chidi." Burke explained "However Bob is trying to convince As."

"That fiend!" Worf yelled "I say we vote him out."

 **Troi's Confession: Burke is telling the truth or at least mostly true. Bob is trying to talk to As and I am being targeted. However I must rely on Burke and As to keep me safe.**

Bob was talking to As.

"I know you have a good relationship with Worf but you have to watch out for them." Bob explained as As stayed silent. "Troi can see if you are lying or not and if you try to pull something they will find out."

"You make a good point but I like them both." As replied "Can't we vote out Chidi first?"

"No, she must go before our numbers dwindle." Bob said "And with Troi, Worf, survive one vote they have 40% of the vote."

"I will think about it." As replied

 **As's Confession: I know Troi is a threat but at the same time I feel like our tribe can win more with her. However I have told multiple stories about myself putting myself in great positions and if she finds out she could label me a liar.**

After Bob leaves Troi and Worf walks up to As.

"So you still good?" Troi asked "You seem conflicted."

"I am" As said "Bob said that you can know what I am feeling."

"Well yes." Troi said "But believe me we would like to have you in our alliance."

"Well are you still targeting Chidi?" As asked

"No, Bob now because he is targeting Troi." Worf answered.

 **Worf's Confession: We are switching our targets from Chidi to Bob. He dare targets my ally Troi and even though she did flip I forgive her since she will never vote for me.**

The tribe packed up and headed to tribal council.

 **Burke's Confession: This is perfect. Instead of targeting me Troi and Worf targeted Sideshow Bob instead and me and As are in the middle. Bob is a little too smart for his own good but I view Troi as a threat. I know who I am voting for but I love to keep it a secret since I can always force a tie.**

 _Tribal Council #3_

"Welcome to tribal council. For those who do not done so already please grab a torch." Nighteye said as the rest of the tribe grabs a torch. "So Sideshow Bob how has the new tribe been?"

"It's been good so far and I believe we are in fact an united tribe." Bob replied as Worf did not look happy.

"Worf what is wrong?" Nighteye asked

"United? You are the one going after my ally instead of strengthening the tribe." Worf replied

"Oh please do not believe that nonsense." Bob said grinning "This is a game. Sometimes it is worth taking out the strong instead of the weak."

"So Troi I assume that the ally is you?" Nighteye asked

"Of course." Troi nodded "Apparently they feel that I am a threat because I am an empath."

"Well that is kind of cheating." Chidi said

"And turning into anything is not?" Worf snapped back

"Well yeah." Chidi replied

"Chidi, what can you bring to this camp to have them keep you around?" Nighteye asked

"Well I can spy on opposing alliances. I am a master of disguise." Chidi said proudly.

"Except that you are colorblind or something." As said

"No, I like bright colors." Chidi replied

"As will this be an easy vote?" Nighteye asked

"It should be an easy vote but it is not." As explained "Two sides are pulling me in two different directions and I am going with the majority on this one for now."

"So Burke you seem to be quiet tonight."Nighteye noted

"Just staying out of the drama." Burke replied

"It is time to vote Troi you are up first." Nighteye said

Troi goes up and votes.

 **Sideshow Bob**

"Sorry but you made a mistake by trying to betray me too quickly." Troi said as Worf then votes.

 **Bob**

"There is no honor in the way you play." Worf said as As goes up and votes followed by Chidi.

 **Betazoid**

"Sorry but you have to. Nothing personal." Chidi said as Burke votes and finally Bob.

 **Troy**

"Oh how I love taking out someone with powers already." Sideshow Bob laughed

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said getting the urn. "First vote…"

 **Betazoid**

 **Sideshow Bob**

 **Troy**

 **Bob**

 **Troi**

"Third person voted out of Survivor…" Nighteye said

 **Commander Troi**

Troi sighed as Worf looked angry.

"Good job. I saw it coming." Troi said bringing her torch up.

"Troi the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing her torch as Troi walks away. "A seemingly simple vote but someone is left out of the loop. You need to unite before you guys are gone for good before the merge."

 **Troi's Final Words: I cannot believe they voted me out. I know that I was a threat but I am not a telepath like my mother but in this game anything to make you a threat can get you voted out even on day 9.**

Next time on Survivor…losing 2 straight allies Worf has very little places to turn. On Simpsons Tribe Thane struggles with a broken arm and on Misc. Tribe someone finds Khan's idol.

Voted for Troi: Bob, Burke, Chidi, As

Voted for Bob: Troi, Worf

Notes on the booted: Other than being an empath Troi has little to offer but she was a bit better to write for than I expected but I did not have anything long term for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Video Game Survivor Gabon Episode 4 **They somehow cheated to beat me!**

Last time on Survivor the tribes went from 4 to 3 as in the new Trek tribe consisting or Troi, Worf, As, Chidi, Sideshow Bob, and Burke. Burke found out about Troi's empath powers. The new Simpsons tribe consisting of Barney, Skinner, Max, Thane, Hellscream, and Rupert. The three members of Misc. Tribe tried to rope in Max who is looking out for his own. The new Misc. Tribe consists of Flanders, Adrian, Sli, Khan, 7 of 9 and Zagara. While Sli tried to warn Flanders of Adrian's attitude towards aliens Flanders dismissed her while Adrian and Zagara fought. In immunity Thane broke his arm but opted to remain in the game as Trek tribe lost. While the original target was Chidi Burke switched the targets to Sideshow Bob and Troi deeming them both threats and in the end Troi was voted out 4-2. 17 are left who will be voted out next?

 _Trek Tribe Night 9_

Worf came back to camp a little angered at what happened.

 **Worf's Confession: I expected one to flip but not two! As and Burke betrayed us and left us weaker. They better have a good reason to take out Troi or they will feel the wrath of a Klingon.**

"Listen Worf I am…" As started to talk as Worf interrupted him.

"Do not speak to me!" Worf yelled as Worf walked away.

"Wow, I think he did not take that lightly." As said as Burke walks up.

"I will talk to him tomorrow morning." Burke responded "We need him."

 **Burke's Confession: Worf is angry which is great for me. Makes him a bigger target but I want to keep him for now. His strength is needed. And while Troi was average for a female she is still better than Chidi but I needed Troi to go due to her powers.**

"Good luck with that." As said walking back to the shelter.

"Oh, you will regret that I spoke to him first." Burke said to himself as soon as As was well enough away.

 _Trek Tribe Day 10_

Worf was gathering some wood for the fire as Burke walked over.

"I am sorry about Troi going home." Burke said as Worf ignored him. "However it was As's idea to vote with Bob. I tried to convince him but he would not budge."

"Oh really?' Worf replied

"Really." Burke continued "I did not want to go to rocks so I had to vote. However I can convince As to join us since he wants a strong tribe. I will never vote you out."

 **Burke's Confession: Worf goes by honor and by betraying him you lose that honor. However it is dishonor to go by rocks so by lying and telling him that I did not want to go that way might work in convincing him to ally with me.**

"Fine, but no more betraying me got it?" Worf demanded

"Got it. Do not worry we need your strength." Burke said as Worf and Burke parted ways.

 **Worf's Confession: Burke at least explained himself. I have not seen As try to talk to me at all today. I guess the stories that As's kind are evil and untrustworthy are true.**

As and Sideshow Bob were by the fire.

"At least that empath is gone." Bob said

"I know. I think we should have kept her over Chidi." As replied "She was more useful than Chidi ever would be."

"True but in this game you need to take out a threat. And that threat was Troi." Bob explained "You need to step up. You are a system lord not a servant."

 **Sideshow Bob's Confession: I have no idea why I received votes last night. I was expecting Chidi but I have the numbers with Burke and As and while Worf did vote against me we need him for now. Chidi can go next.**

"I guess you are right." As said "But I will give Worf his space."

"Worf?" Bob asked "He is a dead man walking. We can deal with him right before the merge."

"He is still part of the tribe." As replied

 **As's Confession: I know I betrayed Worf and he is pissed but the smart thing to do is to give him space and let him vent. I will talk with him when he is more calm. The last thing I need is a pissed off Klingon to chew me out.**

 _Simpson's Tribe Day 10_

Thane was sitting in the shelter with a cast on his broken arm.

"Just relax today buddy." Barney said going off to work.

"Thanks." Thane replied

 **Thane's Confession: During the challenge I broke my arm but rather than get evacuated I choose to stay in. I do not have much time left and I rather fight it out than be removed. Unfortunately I would be the first one voted out if we lose a challenge.**

Max and Skinner were watching from outside of camp.

"Hmm so I am assuming Thane is next right?" Skinner asked

"Yes, unless he can still be useful in challenges." Max replied

"Well then I guess I caught a lucky break." Skinner said "I mean I am obviously the weakest one in the tribe."

"Well you might survive one but you never know. Thane is very smart." Max told him.

 **Max's Confession: I am an infested Terran of opportunity. I go where I think I am needed. When Raynor needed help I offered my assistance. When Kerrigan needed help I helped her and now I need to play my cards right because everyone is assuming Thane will go but you never know because he still has one good arm.**

"Max we need you over here." Rupert said as Max leaves Skinner.

"What's wrong?" Max asked

"We need have a problem." Rupert said pointing to Hellscream who is approaching a rest Crocodile. "I told him that it is a bad idea."

"I know. He needs help." Max said walking over to Hellscream.

 **Rupert's Confession: Sometimes I forget that I am not with fellow humans but with an Orc with a taste of battle and a half human half Zerg creature.**

Hellscream rushes in and grabs the Croc's mouth keeping it closed as Max jumps on its back and using his claws coming from his back to kill it.

"YEAH!" Hellscream yelled "We will feast like Gods tonight!"

Barney walks over. "Oh I found some berries but this works."

Rupert chuckled to himself. "I am going to love this tribe."

 **Hellscream's Confession: Me and Max killed a Crocodile or whatever it is called. Even with Thane injured I do not think we can lose. And even if we did I feel that Skinner and Barney can go first since they are useless.**

 _Misc. Tribe Day 10_

Sli was in the shelter with 7 of 9.

"So what is your opinion on the tribe?" Sli asked

"There are 3 people that I do not like. Zagara is not friendly at all." 7 of 9 explained "Khan is not trustworthy and Adrian is just hostile."

"Well Flanders is not bad." Sli said

"Not to mention that Flanders is too goody goody and God fearing for my liking." 7 of 9 added

 **7 of 9's Confession: I am dissatisfied with this tribe. It's like they took the rejects of all the tribes and put them in one. The only one I like talking to is Sli and she is blind.**

"So how did you become a sniper if you are blind?" 7 of 9 asked

"I can see the force." Sli responded "And it is everyone. So while targets like trees or dummies are immune to my sight people shine like lightbulbs and they are easy to hit. Which is why I do well in the challenges."

"Well it is nice to see that you can perform adequately." 7 of 9 replied

 **Sli's Confession: 7 of 9 seems to be one of the normal ones here however she has great difficulty showing her feelings but if I can get her with me we can possibly take out Adrian or someone else who is a threat like Khan.**

On the other side of camp Flanders was with Zagara and Adrian.

"Come on can't you two live together peacefully?" Flanders asked

"Not with that thing!" Adrian yelled pointing at Zagara.

"Well excuse me for being created this way." Zagara replied "If it was legal I would kill you!"

"Hold on. The Bible says thou shall not kill." Flanders said "And that goes for you too Adrian."

"Can it Bible thumper." Adrian said

 **Flander's Confession: Our two biggest fighters are Adrian and Zagara and I have been doing everything in my power diddilyower to keep them from fighting all the time. Oh lord please help me in uniting this tribe.**

"Just keep this freak away from me!" Adrian said walking away.

"Freak? I am not the one who goes around causing drama you soft creature!" Zagara yelled back.

"Please no more fighting." Flanders said trying to keep her back.

"Fine, but keep him away from me." Zagara said walking away as well as Khan laughed from the distance.

 **Khan's Confession: This is so easy. Adrian and Zagara are always fighting and if we lose they will be voting for each other. I just need to pick a side and get the others to join me. Not to mention I have an idol if I want to mix things up a bit.**

 _Reward Day 11_

"Welcome to reward." Nighteye said as the tribes walk in. "Take a look at the new Trek tribe. Troi voted out of the last tribal council." A few people were surprised. "Today's challenge will require each tribe to nominate one person to compete. That person will have to swim across the lake to grab a ball and use a catapault to fire it into the basket in the tower above them. Winning tribe will get sandwiches and soda complete with an extra bag of rice. So who will be competing?"

"I will compete." Worf said stepping up.

"I guess I can." Max said also stepping forward.

"This is my challenge to win." Adrian said "Besides I am not trusting a blind alien to play. That and I want to show these two aliens who is the superior race."

"You three come up to the mats and we will get started." Nighteye said as all three steps up. "Survivors ready…go!"

All three started to swim as Max has a slight lead over Worf and both have a lead over a frustrated Adrian. Max grabbed the first ball and headed back closely followed by Worf as Adrian was bringing up the rear.

"All three are still in this." Nighteye said as Max gets back and fires but the ball goes too far. "There is a learning curve."

Worf fires and misses but was able to recover faster. Adrian gets back and fires getting it in.

"Adrian scores he is going for the second ball!" Nighteye said as Max and Worf gets it in on the second try and swims back passing Adrian. They both grab their second balls and heads back as Adrian lags behind. Both Worf and Max gets their second balls in.

"Worf and Max are neck and neck while Adrian is winded." Nighteye said as Adrian gets back with his ball and misses. Worf and Max grab their last ball and swims back as Adrian misses over and over again. Max gets back slightly ahead of Worf and fires but misses. Worf lines it up and fires getting his last ball in.

"Worf has it! Trek tribe wins reward!" Nighteye yelled. "Trek tribe you can gather your rewards and head back. Everyone else I have nothing for you."

 _Trek Tribe Day 11_

The tribe came back to camp after their victory.

"We won! We won!' Chidi shouted skipping into camp.

"Great job Worf." As said as Worf did not say anything. "What is his problem?"

"He might still be angry for that betrayal." Burke replied

"We he should not worry. Worf is not next." As replied

 **As's Confession: So Worf is still angry at me. I guess I will let him fume a little more but I am glad he won us reward. With the sandwiches we can gain some strength in the next challenge assuming that Chidi is useless as always.**

Burke goes over to Worf.

"You did a good job back there." Burke said kindly. "Not many can claim they beat a Zerg one on one."

"Well I am glad I beat that human. What was his name? Arden?" Worf said "What a dishonorable punk."

"Yes, well we shall deal with him later." Burke said

 **Worf's Confession: During reward some guy from Misc. Tribe said something about beating the aliens because humans are superior. HA! I am glad I beat him. That will show him. Do not disrespect a Klingon.**

"So I have some good news." Burke said "As is with us. I know he betrayed you but he is sorry. However it is Bob that is the threat."

"I am listening." Worf said

 **Burke's Confession: I've been playing the friend card to get Worf on my side. He is ally less and very easy to manipulate. With him I shall get rid of Sideshow Bob. I need to take care of any lose ends.**

"Bob led the charge and convince As. For a system lord As is easy to convince." Burke explained "But I have him back."

"He better. One more betrayal and I will vote for him every tribal council." Worf explained.

"He won't." Burke said walking over to As

"Worf forgives you. Just do not talk about the vote." Burke said

"Got it." As said

"And Chidi you are not being targeted." Burke said as Chidi comes down looking like Burke only with Sideshow Bob's hair.

"Great!" Chidi said

 **Chidi's Confession: Yes! No more me getting votes! Why are they voting for me anyways?**

 _Simpsons's Tribe Day 11_

The tribe came back to camp.

"Well that was close." Thane said sitting back in the shelter.

"Yes it was. A proud fight you put up." Hellscream added "And you defeated that puny human."

"Thanks guys. Worf is tougher than he looks." Max said

 **Max's Confession: I lost the challenge but in truth I should have won it because I am a lot stronger than I preform but I do not want others to think that I can carry the tribe. Plus we have plenty of food so it was not worth showing off my strength.**

"We still have food left from yesterday." Rupert said as the fire was started back up.

"Yes, it was not the best reward out there." Thane replied

"We I would prefer if we left our enemies weaken." Hellscream said unimpressed "Until we become one we are at war."

"Calm down. Some are former allies." Skinner said

"There are no allies. Just opponents." Hellscream said

 **Thane's Confession: Hellscream is strong and competitive but this is not war this a game where sometimes giving others a reward will benefit you. Unless he learns he might find himself voted out quickly.**

Barney went out with Rupert.

"I know he is strong but I am worried about Hellscream." Banrey said

"He is a loyal ally." Rupert said "I do not want to betray him."

"I know that but I think me and Skinner need a chance to show you what we can do." Barney pleaded.

"He is right you and Skinner are the weakest." Rupert said "But I will think about it."

 **Barney's Confession: It does not take a genius to know that I am on the bottom with Skinner and if we lose either me or Skinner will go home. While I have proved to be more useful I guess Skinner looks more fit. I miss being drunk and carefree.**

"I know you are worried and as long as we continue to win you have nothing to worry about." Rupert told Barney. "We will sit Thane out since he is liability and if we lose we lose as a tribe."

"I guess so. But in the days that I became sober I am a bit more paranoid." Barney explained

"We all are." Rupert said

 **Rupert's Confession: I really do like Barney. He is trying around camp while Skinner kind of has a stick up his ass but if we lose I cannot do anything to save them because I am loyal to my alliance. It is too early to switch alliances.**

 _Misc. Tribe Day 11_

Khan gathered up Sli and 7 of 9.

"So I was thinking that us three would make a great alliance." Khan suggested

"Why is that?" Sli asked

"In case you have not noticed this tribe is being run into the ground with Flanders." Khan said "He is not a leader. He is some kind of religious nut who is trying to break up the fights between Adrian and Zagara."

"So will we vote out Adrian?" Sli asked

"No, Zagara. She is big and useless." Khan said

 **Khan's Confession: I believe that Adrian can be controlled. People with tempers usually can and with 7 of 9 and Sli on my side we can have the majority. And if Adrian dares cross me he will be after Zagara.**

"Okay fine. But Adrian is second." Sli said sighing a bit.

"I concur with Sli. Adrian is loyal to no one except for his primitive feelings of prejudice." 7 of 9 replied

"Adrian is after Zagara." Khan lied "Now, if you will excuse me I will see if Flanders is with us."

 **Sli's Confession: I am not with Khan one bit. I know he will keep Adrian over me. Adrian is a loose cannon but will only listen to other humans and Khan and Flanders are the only ones he listens to.**

Back at the shelter. Adrian was angry at his loss.

"Damn those *beep*ing aliens!" Adrian yelled as Zagara laughed at him from a distance. "Shut up!"

"I did not say anything." Zagara replied.

 **Adrian's Confession: Those aliens must have cheated! Humans are smarter and stronger so review those damn tapes. They somehow cheated to beat me! If not then *beep* you! *beep* you production!**

"You must have helpped those two!" Adrian yelled at Zagara.

"Excuse me!?" Zagara yelled back. "I prefer to win over lose you idiot."

"Well you aliens won this round but I will make sure none of you get to the end!" Adrian yelled back. "You are banned from the shelter!"

"I can't fit in it stupid Terran." Zagara said

 **Zagara's Confession: I would be lying if I said I did not enjoy Adrian losing. But I do enjoy it. I do not need the food and Adrian is miserable. I hope to see him get his little Terran ass kicked over and over again.**

 _Immunity Day 12_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "Today's challenge you will be pulling a cart carrying a tribe member in it. There are three stops in which you need to untie a bag. When you get to the end two members will assemble a puzzle. First two tribes to finish wins immunity. Misc. Tribe and Simpsons Tribe you need to sit someone out."

"I will sit out." Thane said

"I will as well." Sli said

"Okay, Thane and Sli take a seat. Everyone else let's get started." Nighteye said "In the carts are Chidi from Trek tribe, Skinner from Simpsons, and 7 of 9 from Misc. Tribe. Survivors ready…go!"

All three tribes started to pull their carts as Zagara's size and strength gave her tribe a huge lead as they stopped at the first station. 7 of 9 quickly unties the knot as Simpson's Tribe stops at their station.

"Misc. Tribe has a huge lead as Trek tribe is struggling." Nighteye said as Trek tribe stops at their first station as Simpsons Tribe leaves theirs but Misc. Tribe is already at the second station. By the time Simpsons Tribe entered their second station Misc. Tribe was at their last station as 7 of 9 worked quickly on the knots. Trek tribe was still falling behind and by the time they reached their second station Misc. Tribe was at the puzzle area.

"Misc. Tribe starts on the puzzle!" Nighteye said as 7 of 9 and Khan started on the puzzle.

Simpsons Tribe finally completes getting the bags as Skinner and Rupert starts on the puzzle.

"Done!" Khan said

"Misc. Tribe wins immunity!" Nighteye said as Trek tribe finally gets to the puzzle area as Burke and Bob starts on the puzzle. "It is neck and neck no. Simpsons tribe is struggling."

"It goes here." Rupert said obviously frustrated but minutes later one tribe finishes.

"Trek Tribes wins immunity!" Nighteye said as Rupert slams down a piece. "I am sorry Simpsons Tribe I will see you tonight at tribal council. Head back to camp."

 _Simpson's Tribe Day 12_

The tribe came back to camp disappointed in their loss.

"Pathetic." Hellscream said looking at Skinner. "What kind of performance was that?"

"I did my best." Skinner replied

"Is that your best? Falling in battle?" Hellscream said getting in Skinner's face. "Soldiers who fall in battle cannot say they did their best."

 **Hellscream's Confession: Skinner needs to go tonight. His performance at the puzzle was embarrassing. He is like an orc who cannot pick up an axe. I have seen the young fight better than him. Even Rupert was frustrated in his effort on the puzzle.**

Hellscream walked off as Thane followed him.

"You need to keep calm." Thane said

"Why? Because Skinner mess up on the challenge." Hellscream replied "I could have done better."

"I know but if you continue to start conflicts they will target you next." Thane said "I know I am the target tonight but if I go I do not want you to be next."

"I guess you are right." Hellscream sighs "I will try."

"Good." Thane said patting Hellscream on the back.

 **Thane's Confession: I will probably get some votes for being injured but I refuse to go down without a fight. The target tonight is Skinner and it makes sense since he is weak and his effort in the challenge was lacking.**

Back at camp Barney was with Rupert and Max.

"So I am guessing you are targeting Skinner?" Barney asked

"Yes, I am disgusted by his effort recently." Max replied "Unless you can think of a better target."

"Thane, I like the guy when we are down to 5 people after tonight." Barney said "We cannot sit Thane out in anymore challenges and he needs two arms."

"You make a good point." Max said

 **Max's Confession: While Skinner is the weakest on the tribe Barney makes a good point. Thane is injured and if we keep him in he could hurt himself more or send us to tribal council more than tonight. Still I need to see what is going on in Rupert's head.**

"Just think about it." Barney told them as Max and Rupert walked off.

 **Barney's Confession: I know Skinner is being targeted for his lack of effort but I think he should stay because he is healthy and means well but if Skinner goes then I am next.**

"So what are your thoughts?" Max asked "I am leaning towards Thane. I mean Skinner can still redeem himself."

"I know but I made an alliance with Thane and I cannot break it." Rupert replied

"I know you cannot break it but if Thane was healthy he would stay in." Max explained "Barney is right we cannot keep him in. Thane will lose us more challenges."

"I will talk to Hellscream." Rupert said sighing.

 **Rupert's Confession: My first tribal council and I am forced to vote off an ally. I know Max has his sight on Thane but I might just tie it up and have it go to a tie breaker since rocks are not drawn with three tribes according to Nighteye pre game.**

Rupert walked up to Hellscream.

"I know you want Skinner out but is it the best move right now?" Rupert asked

"Yes, I rather have someone who is wounded in battle than someone who does not fight well." Hellscream explained "Thane though wounded would put more effort in the challenges."

 **Hellscream's Confession: Max and Rupert are both thinking about taking out Thane. While that move would be costly I can at least understand their reasoning. Still I rather have Thane on my side than Skinner.**

"I know but I want what is best." Rupert said "And to be honest voting out Thane would be the best."

"Listen friend." Hellscream said "I cannot stop you and you will still be a trustworthy ally but I rather have someone loyal than someone who does not put the effort." Hellscream walked back to camp as the tribe headed to Tribal Council.

 **Rupert's Confession: Taking out either member could hurt us and while I want a strong tribe I also want who is best for us and I am hoping whoever I choose to go does not hurt us in the long run.**

 _Tribal Council #4_

"Welcome to tribal council." Nighteye said "If you have no already please grab a torch." Everyone grabbed a torch who did not have one already. "So my biggest question today is Thane do you see yourself struggling with that broken arm?"

"Yes, I would be lying if I said I wasn't but I find myself doing less work around camp because you cannot do a lot with one arm." Thane replied "Also I use to be good at the challenges but I found myself sitting out today."

"Do you think you could have won if you played?" Nighteye asked

"Yes, no doubt about it. They needed me but do to the physical part I could not compete." Thane replied

"Hellscream who did you feel held the tribe back today?" Nighteye asked

"Skinner." Hellscream answered "While Barney is not the most athletic he held his own while Skinner blew it on the puzzle."

"Now hang on Rupert was on the puzzle too." Skinner replied

"True but he got more done than you." Hellscream said back "Plus you looked lost during the puzzle."

"Skinner, do you feel that you can bring a lot to the tribe?" Nighteye asked

"Yes I can." Skinner replied "I have leadership skills from being in the army and from being a Principal."

"Yet, you always take orders." Hellscream replied "I have yet to see you step up since day 1 in the challenge."

"Because I do not need to." Skinner said

"Barney who in the tribe can you afford to lose?" Nighteye asked

"To be honest….Thane." Barney replied "I like the guy but I know that it is for the good of the tribe. We were able to sit him out today but after today he will be a liability in the challenges and I hope he does not take it personally."

"I will not but I prefer to stay." Thane added

"Max, is there any riffs in the tribe?" Nighteye asked

"Yes, Thane, Hellscream, and Rupert are from one tribe while Skinner and Barney are from another. Of course both groups are separate leaving me the lone guy from OC." Max explained

"Finally Rupert how tough is this tribal council tonight?" Nighteye asked

"Very, I came across a situation like this in All-Stars where my ally Rudy was considered weak and injured and I had to vote him off." Rupert explained "I hoped never to do that again that early into the game."

"It is time to vote. Barney you are up first." Nighteye said

Barney goes up and votes followed by Skinner.

 **Thane**

"Sorry but you are injured and I think you just saved me." Skinner said as Max then votes followed by Thane then Hellscream.

 **Skinner**

"Useless." Hellscream said as Rupert finally votes.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said getting the urn. "First vote…"

 **Thane**

 **Skinner**

 **Skinner**

 **Thane**

 **Thane**

"Fourth person voted out of Survivor…"

 **Thane**

Thane got up and grabbed his torch. "Good game guys." Thane said walking up to Nighteye.

"Thane the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing Thane's torch as Thane walked away. "You choose to vote out an injured player than to lose a weak one. Will you regret it? Head back to camp." Nighteye said as the tribe headed back to camp.

 **Thane's Confession: I am a bit disappointed but not angry. I was injured and I think they made the best choice in taking me out. Good luck Max, Barney, Hellscream, and Rupert.**

Voted for Thane: Skinner, Rupert, Max, Barney

Voted for Skinner: Thane, Hellscream

Next time on Survivor Hellscream feel vulnerable despite having two people swear loyalty to him. On Trek tribe one survivor is controlling everything and on Misc. tribe Adrian continues to cause drama.

Notes on the booted: I actually wished I wrote more for Thane since he could have been a winner but his personality was over shadowed by bigger personalities. Originally I had it that someone found out about his condition and voted him out but that seemed a bit mean with who was on his tribe so I had him injured in order to have him as an early boot.


	5. Chapter 5

Video Game Survivor Gabon Episode 5 **This is way too easy.**

Last time on Survivor…after the vote Burke manipulated Worf into believing that As was the one who lead them to flip on voting out Troi however he convinced Worf to keep As in the alliance. In Simpson's tribe Hellscream's anger annoyed some of the members of the tribe especially after they lost reward. In Misc. Tribe Khan tried to make an alliance with Sli and hoped to control the tribe. Simpson's tribe lost immunity due to Skinner's inability to complete the puzzle. With Thane having a broken arm the tribe wanted to vote him out however Hellscream tried to convince Rupert and Max to take out Skinner since he thought Thane was more useful however his words came to no use as Thane was voted out 4-2. 16 are left who will be voted out next?

 _Trek Tribe Day 13_

Sideshow Bob was doing some work as he came across As.

"So As how are you today?" Bob asked

"Fine." As replied

"Well that is good." Bob said "By the way I was thinking that we should target Worf next."

"What!?" As said surprised. "Why him?"

"Because he is a threat and plus he is all about honor. HA!" Bob explained "Plus he is strong. I do not want him in the merge."

"I will think about it." As replied walking away shaking his head.

 **Sideshow Bob's Confession: I survived one vote barely and since Worf was the other vote I do not want him around. So I shall take him down like the fallen warrior he is. Or will be. You know what I mean. Just trying to be poetic.**

As walked over to Burke.

"Just so you know Bob is trying to take out Worf." As whispered to Burke.

"Thank you for letting me know." Burke replied

 **As's Confession: The body that is my host is actually a serial killer. I took him over because the humans I control asked me to which is why I am more loved than other System Lords and Sideshow Bob tried to kill a little boy and his family many times. I do not want him around me. Especially when my host body wants to be his friend before slicing his throat.**

"I was going to vote out Chidi but Bob is becoming a problem." Burke said

"I prefer Chidi." As replied crossing his arms.

"All in due time." Burke replied walking back to camp. "Chidi is next. I think the final 3 will be you, me, and Worf."

"I like that idea." As replied

"Good." Burke said

 **Burke's Confession: I have everyone's trust in camp. As hates Chidi, Worf does not trust As. No one trusts Bob and they all trust me. I am in complete control and there is nothing they can do about it.**

"As long as we do not lose 3 more immunities we should be fine." As said

"If we do you and me and drop Worf." Burke replied

 **Burke's Confession: When we merge it will become a challenge. It is tougher to control 10 people than 5 but I can do it. There is a reason why Mr. Tenpenny comes to me to get a job done.**

"Now if you will excuse me I have some chores to do." Burke said getting up and tipping his hat to Chidi who is disguised as a pink tree. "Chidi."

"How do people keep seeing me!?" Chidi yelled

"Well are you color blind?" As asked

"No. I was a perfectly good pink tree." Chidi said

 **Chidi's Confession: This is getting annoying. How do they keep seeing me!?**

 _Simpson's Tribe Day 13_

Hellscream was in the shelter not happy about the vote.

 **Hellscream's Confession: I am disappointed in Max and Rupert. While I can understand I am not happy with either of them but I must work with them because I need them to take out Skinner.**

Rupert walks over.

"I know you are upset over the vote." Rupert said

"Yes, but at Max. Not you." Hellscream replied "I told you that you can but Max should have voted with us. He is not loyal."

"But we need him. He will vote with us." Rupert said

"He better." Hellscream replied

 **Rupert's Confession: Hellscream is upset which is why Max is not in camp because if Hellscream picks a fight with him we might lose his vote and I respect Max despite him being part Zerg.**

Outside of camp Max was getting water with Skinner and Barney.

"Thank you for voting with us." Barney said as they got to the well.

"No problem." Max replied "Despite Skinner being weak I rather have him than Thane who is injured."

"Yes, well we owe you." Skinner said "Would you like to be in an alliance?"

"I cannot commit to one just yet." Max answered

 **Max's Confession: I took out Thane last night because of his injury. It was not a sprain it was a broken arm and being down one player and having another one injured would hurt us in the long run. Skinner is still next unless another opportunity comes along.**

Skinner took the canteens back to camp as Barney and Max lagged behind.

"I know Skinner is weak but he would be perfect to take the merge." Barney explained "While Hellscream would make enemies and if you are in his alliance you would be targeted for being strong. Plus who knows if he will stay loyal to you. If you have me and Skinner we can guarantee loyalty."

"I know but I want what is best for the tribe now." Max replied

 **Barney's Confession: Skinner is not the best at convincing others. He asked and if he gets rejected he stops. I try to find reason and with a clear and sober head I am finding it easier to find ways to keep me and Skinner around.**

"But…" Max continued "I like you and I can see if there is a way to save you if Skinner does go."

"Thanks." Barney said

 **Max's Confession: I have to admit for someone I heard almost quit on day 1 Barney is quite intelligent and I would hate to see him go down the path of drunkenness again and other than Rupert he is one of the better providers of the tribe.**

 _Misc. Tribe Day 13_

Sli was by the shelter with Zagara.

"So what is it that you do?" Sli asked

"I serve the Queen of Blades." Zagara said "If she perishes I shall control the swarm."

"So do you do anything else?" Sli asked "Like hobbies?"

"I fight." Zagara responded.

"Umm okay. I am a sniper." Sli said "Even though I am blind I can sense the force so I am pretty good."

"I see." Zagara replied

 **Sli's Confession: The one person on this tribe that does not socialize is Zagara. She is usually off doing chores or fighting Adrian. I tried to socialize with her but it was just awkward.**

"So what is your opinion on Khan?" Sli asked

"Khan is a brilliant fighter." Zagara replied "I do not trust him but I trust no one."

"Same here. Did you know he has the idol?" Sli said "7 of 9 told me."

"The idol?" Zagara questioned

"Yes, he can nullify any votes against him." Sli said

"That makes him too much of a threat but I prefer that Zerg bait Adrian to go." Zagara said

 **Zagara's Confession: Kerrigan gave me some pointers on what to do. She said if anyone is a threat take them out and Khan having the idol makes him a threat to me. But she also told me to take out anyone loud idiots. And Adrian is a loud idiot.**

Flanders then walks over.

"Hidey ho triborenos." Flanders said

"Shut up." Zagara replied

"Okiley dokiley." Flanders responded sitting down. "So Zagara I have to ask what God do you worship?"

"The queen of blades." Zagara said "And before that the Overmind."

"Well have you heard about the word of God. He can save your soul." Flanders said as he started to preach to Zagara. Sli got up and left.

 **Flanders's Confession: A lot of these aliens do not worship the lord they worship some phoney baloney God and it is my job to show them the true path to redemption.**

As Flanders preached Zagara grumbled not wanting to listen to him. "God you humans are so annoying!" She yelled

"Wait but I have not finished the story of Adam and Eve." Flanders said as Zagara got up.

"Not interested!" she yelled walking off.

 **Zagara's Confession: Flanders there is this thing called a mouth. Please keep it closed. I only follow the Queen of Blades not your God!**

Khan then walks over. "What is going on?" he asked

"I am spreading the love and word of the Lord to Zagara over here." Flanders said

"Well I would love to hear more." Khan said sitting down in the shelter.

"Praise the lord!" Flanders said loudly.

 **Khan's Confession: This tribe is so dysfunctional it is laughable on how easy it is to manipulate them. Adrian and Zagara hate each other. I can get Flanders on my side by showing interest in his religion and 7 of 9 and Sli are in my alliance. This is way too easy.**

 _Reward Day 14_

"Welcome to reward." Nighteye said as everyone walks in. "Look at the new Simpsons Tribe. Thane voted out of the last tribal council." No one was surprised. "Today's challenge one person from each tribe will compete in an endurance challenge. You will be standing on a platform holding up two poles using the palms of your hands. If one falls you are out. Winner wins the tribe steaks and potatoes. So who will compete?"

"I will compete again." Worf said

"I will compete this time." Hellscream volunteered.

"Me too." Khan said

"Worf, Hellscream, and Khan come over and let's begin." Nighteye said as the three start with neither one of them looking like they are breaking a sweat. "This might take a while."

30 minutes into the challenge.

"So far no one has moved. A small move can cause the pillars to fall." Nighteye said as Hellscream moved a little causing his pillars to fall. "Hellscream is out." Hellscream swore and tossed his other pillar. "Don't swear at me. Only Worf and Khan remain. Worf do you feel confident?"

"I won the last one so I can win this one." Worf replied

"I am genetically altered. I can win this." Khan said

1 hour into the challenge as they both started to shake a bit until one drops their pillars.

"Worf drops out! Misc. Tribe wins reward!" Nighteye yelled "Khan who will you send to exile?"

"Wait we did not have that last time." Khan said

"Yeah, we had monkeys inhabit it and I did not want a repeat of what happened last time monkeys invaded." Nighteye said

"Fine I choose Worf." Khan said

"Worf you will go to exile for the night." Nighteye said "You will return for immunity. Everyone head back to camp."

 _Exile Island Day 14_

Worf arrived at exile island and looked around. "Small but quiet." Worf said going into the hut. "On the island is a hidden immunity idol. You have all the time to find it."

 **Worf's Confession: I need exile island more than everyone else here. I am not he target but with Troi gone I am just staying alive in the game. I need to make some big moves in order to put myself in a better position. I am not going to wait to get voted out.**

Worf looked around for a couple of hours before giving up and making fire.

"I tried." Worf said to himself.

 **Worf's Confession: I am disappointed that I could not find the idol. While it might be seen as dishonorable to use it a Klingson sometimes has to resort to such tactics to survive.**

 _Trek Tribe Day 14_

The tribe walked back into camp.

"That was close." As said

"They also sent our strongest to exile and not to mention he might get the hidden immunity idol." Bob explained

 **SideShow Bob's Confession: I was hoping they would send someone else to exile but they decided to send Worf the guy who I want out to exile island! And if he gets the idol he will vote me out. Worf has it out for me because I have it out for him.**

"Just calm down." Burke said "You never know what will happen. He might not find it."

"But Worf is smart for a Klingon!" Bob yelled "He will find it and eliminate me!"

"We will not let that happen." As said trying to calm Bob down. "Besides we can target Chidi if he did find it."

"What if he gives it to Chidi!" Bob shouted

"Him and Chidi are hated enemies." As explained

"Yeah he hates me." Chidi said "Also keep explaining how you will eliminate me. I do not mind."

 **As's Confession: So Bob is panicking that Worf might find the idol and use it on him. Worf has a few grudges but Worf might go for Chidi instead. Still it would be nice to take out Bob just because the guy is untrustworthy.**

"You guys are impossible!" Bob yelled walking off.

"Paranoia is getting to him." Burke said

"I know. At least Worf was angry but not a paranoid angry." As replied "I am still up for eliminating him next."

"Patience." Burke told As.

 **Burke's Confession: Patience is the key for any plans. When I tried to blow up Megaton I waited for a few weeks for someone to come in that looked right for the job. Unfortunately I choose wrong but it was an error on my part. I am a bit smarter since then and I will wait to strike.**

Bob walked off and found Chidi following him.

"What do you want?" Bob asked

"I want to help you take out Worf." Chidi replied

"Oh really?" Bob said not believing her.

"Me and him are enemies in the war." Chidi explained "You and me can get Burke to flip. I guarantee it."

 **Chidi's Confession: I do not like Worf at all because his Federation was at war with the Dominion and well I like to hold a grudge. So goodbye Worf.**

 _Simpsons Tribe Day 14_

The tribe came back to camp.

"Damn another loss!" Hellscream yelled kicking over the empty pot. "Three times in a row we loss!"

"Well technically only immunity is the one not to lose." Max said

"We would do better without Skinner and Barney they are dead weight!" Hellscream continued to yelled

"Now hold on there." Skinner said walking over before Barney stopped him.

"What? Does the human want to say something?" Hellscream said getting in Skinner's face.

"Come on this is not the time to fight." Max said "Besides if there is bloodshed I will make sure whoever starts it will not finish it" Max's claws appear.

 **Max's Confession: As soon as we got to camp Hellscream went ballistic and going after Skinner and Barney. Listen Hellscream your majority is 3-2 I could flip. So watch your damn mouth.**

Max takes Hellscream out of camp.

"Listen your attitude around camp needs to be kept in check." Max explained "If you continue this you could cause people to flipped."

"I hate losing!" Hellscream shouted.

"I know but it is part of the game. You cannot win them all." Max said as Hellscream calmed down. "Besides if we lose Skinner is next. It's a win-win for you. If we win it's a win. If we lose Skinner is gone."

"Well I suppose." Hellscream replied

 **Hellscream's Confession: Every challenge is like a battle here. If we lose a battle we risk losing a war. Here is no different. Every reward we lose on a possible advantage and every immunity we lose a valuable man or in this case a useless human like Skinner or Barney.**

By the lake Barney and Rupert were fishing.

"Sorry about Hellscream." Rupert apologized "Hellscream hates to lose."

"I know. Why do you follow him if he hates humans?" Barney asked

"Well he likes me but I like staying loyal to my alliance." Rupert said "I hate being the backstabber."

"Sometimes you have to." Barney replied

 **Barney's Confession: I am not a fan of Hellscream who wants to pick a fight with everyone. What I also do not like is how Max and Rupert are allies with him even after what he has done. I know I can try to convince either Max or Rupert to spare me and Skinner over Hellscream.**

"Well I prefer not to play that way." Rupert replied

 **Rupert's Confession: I have played the hero in every season. I was the reliable provider for the first three seasons I played and I always made it to the merge. In Blood vs. Water I sacrificed my game for my wife and came in last. I regret nothing and I am proud of the way I played.**

 _Misc. Tribe Day 14_

The tribe came back to camp with their food as Flanders starts to cook the food. Zagara leaves camp as 7 of 9 and Sli were off gathering more wood.

"So Adrian and Flanders I was hoping to talk to you." Khan said

"If it involves voting out an alien I am in." Adrian replied

"I am thinking Zagara." Khan said "She is the social outcast and we have enough strength to win without her."

"Good she is the biggest freak of them all." Adrian replied

 **Adrian's Confession: Goodbye Zagara. No one needs you here on the tribe. We have five votes locked up due to Khan. And for Khan I think he is the prime example of the perfect human. In fact I believe that thousands of years ago aliens came and messed with our genetics making us weaker and dumber and Khan is genetically modified to overcome what the aliens did to us.**

"Good, because you hate her Adrian and Flanders she refuses to go to your religion." Khan said

"Right." Flanders replied

"And I have Sli and 7 of 9 on my side so that is five votes." Khan explained.

 **Khan's Confession: Adrian and Flanders are loyal to me and I do not care about Zagara since she is not a good social player so I do not expect her to be a threat to me.**

"Good talking to you." Khan said walking away.

"I cannot wait for tribal council so I can finally get rid of those *beep*ing aliens." Adrian said

"Now hang diddilyon. I do not think they are bad." Flanders replied "Well Zagara is grumpy and not Christian by I like Sli."

"Whatever. Sli is next anyways." Adrian said

 **Flander's Confession: I want to play this game with honor and while Zagara should go home I think we should give her a chance because she is an outsider and even though she is not a believer I still want her to feel welcomed.**

Outside of camp Zagara was carrying wood back.

 **Zagara's Confession: I have no need to talk to others. My strength alone should keep me until the merge. Then I can start making alliances.**

 _Immunity Day 15_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said as everyone walks in. Worf rejoins his tribe. "Today's challenge three tribe members one at a time needs to swim out and climb a ladder to break a tile. Inside is a key. Once you have all three keys you need to bring it back to the member who will unlock a chest to reveal a bag of puzzle pieces which the last member will use to assemble a puzzle. First two tribes to complete the puzzle wins immunity. Last place will go tribal council. Misc. Tribe someone needs to sit out. Who will it be?"

"I will sit out." Sli said "Despite my protests."

"Hey you are blind bitch." Adrian replied

"Sli take a seat on the bench and everyone else please choose who will be competing in what." Nighteye said

 **Trek Tribe:**

 **Swimming: As, Worf, and Sideshow Bob**

 **Locks: Chidi**

 **Puzzle: Burke**

 **Simpsons Tribe:**

 **Swimming: Rupert, Hellscream, Max**

 **Locks: Skinner**

 **Puzzle: Barney**

 **Misc. Tribe:**

 **Swimming: Adrian, Khan, Flanders**

 **Locks: Zagara**

 **Puzzle: 7 of 9**

"Okay, let us begin….Survivors ready….go!" Nighteye yelled as As, Rupert, and Adrian swim out. Rupert gets to the ladder first and climbs up and breaks the first tile. As was close behind and breaks the tile. Adrian was lagging behind but finally breaks his tile as Rupert returns the first key. Hellscream then runs out as As returns.

"Adrian is lagging behind!" Nighteye said

"Shut up!" Adrian yelled "I know."

Worf then swims out trying to catch up to Hellscream. Adrian finally gets back as Khan runs out.

"Khan is trying to make up some ground." Nighteye said

Hellscream gets to the ladder and climbs up as Worf is close behind. Khan is also right behind as all three breaks their tiles and heads back with the keys. Khan comes back first as Flanders heads out. Hellscream and Worf also comes back as Max and Sideshow Bob heads out. Max swims ahead of both Flanders and Bob as he climbs up the ladder and uses a claw to break a tile and grab a key. Max makes it back as soon as Flanders and Bob gets to the ladder.

"Skinner start unlocking!" Nighteye yelled as Skinner starts to use the keys to unlock the locks. Flanders got to the ladder and climbs up followed by Bob. Skinner unlocks all of the locks and hands the bag to Barney who starts to assemble the puzzle. Flanders gets back first and hands the keys to Zagara who starts to break off the locks instead and grabs the bag. Bob comes back as Chidi starts to unlock the locks.

"Barney is getting close to completing the puzzle." Nighteye said as 7 of 9 started on the puzzle. Chidi unlocks the locks and tosses the bag to Burke who starts assembling the puzzle.

"Done!" Barney yelled

"Barney thinks he has it….Simpsons Tribe wins immunity!" Nighteye yelled

"I have it!" Burke said finishing ahead of 7 of 9.

"Trek wins immunity!" Nighteye announced. "I am sorry Misc. Tribe but you will go to Tribal Council tonight. Head back to camp."

 _Misc. Tribe Day 15_

The tribe came back to camp disappointed in their loss.

 **Khan's Confession: There are a couple of people to blame for the loss. 7 of 9 did not complete the puzzle in time. Flanders and Adrian slowed us down in the swim portion however the only one besides me who did excellent in the challenge should go home. So sad. Not really.**

Khan gathered the tribe minus Zagara.

"The plan is to take out Zagara. She is useless besides challenges and if there is a double or triple tribal council I do not want her to get immunity." Khan explained "Plus it will lessen the drama in the tribe."

"Then we can get rid of the blind chick?" Adrian asked

"Umm I am right here." Sli replied

 **Sli's Confession: I am not happy that we are keeping Zagara over Adrian. Adrian is a jerk but Khan wants to keep him because Adrian is only loyal to humans. Like I will follow that plan.**

"Settle down Adrian. Once Zagara is gone it will be whoever is weakest going and none of us are really weak." Khan said "So no going behind my back. I will be watching." He threatened.

 **7 of 9's Confession: Me and Sli do not trust Khan and now he is threatening to watch us. His arrogant tactics will be the end of him. Luckily me and Sli have a plan. Khan cannot be everywhere at once.**

Minutes later Khan was looking around.

"Where is Sli?" Khan asked

"I saw her heading to the well." 7 of 9 lied.

"I will get her back." Khan said heading off as Adrian followed him.

"I am coming with you. I do not want to be stuck next to the half Borg girl." Adrian said

On the other side of camp away from the well Sli was with Zagara.

"So Khan wants you gone." Sli said

"What!? That fool will be destroyed by the power of the Swarm!" Zagara yelled

"Just vote him out okay?" Sli asked

"That works too." Zagara responded "After him then Adrian?"

"Of course." Sli said

 **Zagara's Confession: Kerrigan will be so proud of me. I have Sli and 7 of 9 on my side. Khan and Adrian will not know what will hit them. This will be perfect and I can do what Kerrigan could not. Win.**

Back at camp 7 of 9 was with Flanders.

"I know you like Khan but he needs to go." 7 of 9 said to him.

"Now let's not go backstabbiddy already. Khan is strong and honest." Flanders said

"Really? Because he backstabbed Kirk." 7 of 9 said "He promised Kirk safety and took him out."

"Still not a good reason to vote him off." Flanders replied

7 of 9 pondered for a moment "What if I told you he has an idol."

"According to the 10 commandment idol worship is a sin." Flanders replied interested.

"Yes, he had it since he was sent to exile." 7 of 9 continued "You take him out you take out the idol. But do not hint to him or he might play it."

 **Flander's Confession: Should I vote out Khan? Khan is our strongest player in the challenges other than Zagara but he is the one leading the tribe to but God dangit that idol disturbs me. If I went to exile I would never try to find one.**

Khan and Adrian came back with Sli.

"We found her." Khan said

"I got lost." Sli said "Besides I just wanted water."

"Well we are leaving soon." Khan replied

 **Khan's Confession: I have control the tribe. They will not dare vote against me and if they do betray me Adrian will be getting the votes not me and if they hint at any betrayal I will use my idol on myself just in case. Like I need the idol or will waste it on Adrian.**

 _Tribal Council #5_

"Welcome to tribal council." Nighteye said "Grab a torch and have a seat. So it is the first time some of you are here. Adrian what do you think of your first two tribes?"

"*beep* you alien! I am not saying anything." Adrian replied

Nighteye rolled his eyes "Okay I will not talk to you again. Sli same question."

"Well the OC was pretty good. Despite having Adrian being a jerk." Sli replied as Adrian flipped Sli off. "I can see that Adrian. And he is still here. However he is not the target."

"Who is the target?" Nighteye asked

"Zagara." Sli replied as Zagara did not look surprised

"Zagara you do not seem surprised by you being a target." Nighteye commented.

"It really is not surprising seeing that I am the outsider and Adrain running his stupid mouth." Zagara replied. "But all I want is to win for the swarm. No Zerg has won before."

"What about Zergling?" Khan asked "He won."

"No, he was voted out late in the merge." Zagara said

"Umm Zergling won his first time." Nighteye said

"But….but Kerrigan said that the traitor did not win…he…" Zagara panicked confused over why Kerrigan would lie to her. "But…."

"Well you broke her Nighteye. Good going." Khan said

"Not my problem. So Khan where do you stand in the tribe?" Nighteye asked

"I am the leader. I have performed the best in challenges and led the tribe to victory after victory until today." Khan replied

"What caused you to lose then?" Nighteye asked

"A combination of Adrian and Flanders slow swim and 7 of 9 unable to complete the puzzle in time. Sadly Zagara performed the best but because she is not good at puzzles and cannot swim." Khan said

"Flanders is this true that Zagara is going?" Nighteye asked "Because it would be uneventful."

"Yes, she refused to accept the word of the lord and therefore the non-believer must go." Flanders replied as Zagara glared at him.

"7 of 9 with Zagara gone would that hurt you guys in the challenges?" Nighteye asked

"A little. She is big and strong but useless in other areas." 7 of 9 replied

"It is time to vote. Flanders you are up first." Nighteye said as Flanders gets up and votes. Zagara then votes showing her vote for Khan but not saying anything. After her Khan then votes.

 **Zagara**

"Sorry but you are the outcast." Khan said as Sli votes followed by Adrian who voted for Zagara as 7 of 9 votes.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn. "First vote…"

 **Zagara**

 **Zagara bitch.**

 **Khan**

Khan looked surprised.

 **Khan**

 **Khan**

Khan looked shocked and angered.

"Fifth person voted out of Survivor…"

 **Khan**

Khan sighed "I did have the idol and none of you are getting it." Khan said

"Even me?" Adrian asked

"Not even you." Khan replied "Because you will probably screw it up." Khan walked over with his torch.

"Khan the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing Khan's torch as Khan walks away. "Khan did not expect that and he learned the hard way that no one is safe. Head back to camp."

 **Khan's Final Words: They are fools to vote me out. I am the smartest and strongest on the tribe. I hope you guys lose every challenge. This idol will be destroyed. I hate to see my failure.**

Next time on Survivor…with Khan gone Adrian goes on a warpath and a double tribal council could put all three tribes in a fight for survival.

Notes on the booted: Khan was a fun short term villain who could have gone long term but with a vast amount of villains I needed him to go in a blindside.

So enjoy and comment.


	6. Chapter 6

Video Game Survivor Gabon Episode 6 **I am on a tribe full of annoying people.**

Last time on Survivor…Burke assumed control of the Trek tribe with the tribe splintered while Hellscream continued to cause drama in Simpsons Tribe alienating Barney and Skinner while giving Rupert regret for having him as an alley. On Misc. Tribe Khan mistakenly thought he had control and despite his best efforts Misc. Tribe lost with Zagara as the target but in a blindside orchestrated by 7 of 9 and Sli Khan was taken out 4-2. 15 are left who will be voted out next?

 _Trek Tribe Day 16_

Chidi was wandering the area like usual trying to turn into anything but failing.

"Damn why can't I turn into anything!" Chidi yelled

 **Chidi's Confession: I am a laughingstock of Changlings. I cannot turn into anything but a pile of ooze. I either get the color wrong or everything is out of proportion.**

"Having some trouble?" As asked walking over.

"Yes! I know I was hiding it but I cannot change accurately." Chidi complained "This is why the other Changlings kicked me out."

"Well maybe we can start with some simple shapes." As said "Why not try a cube?"

 **As's Confession: I am not a fan of Chidi and her powers of changing. Plus she is out there but when she is distressed I felt obligated to help her. Damn my helpful nature. This is why the rest of the Systems Lords look down on me.**

Chidi becomes a sphere. "See! I cannot even get a square right."

"Well if it is worth anything it is a perfect sphere." As replied

"Let me try one more." Chidi said becoming Burke but with Worf's head.

"Not perfect but hilarious…try Sideshow Bob now." As suggested as Chidi becomes Sideshow Bob but bald as Sideshow Bob walks over.

"THAT IS NOT HOW I LOOK!" Sideshow Bob yelled

 **Sideshow Bob's Confession: My hair is something I am proud of. It takes hours to make it into this shape and Chidi makes a mockery out of it! This will not stand. I shall have my revenge!**

"Aww even Bob hated it." Chidi said

"True but I loved it." As said trying not to laugh.

 **As's Confession: Okay maybe Chidi is not that bad with the way she angered Bob. I might want her to stay just a little more.**

 _Simpsons Tribe Day 16_

Barney was out with Skinner as they wandered looking for food.

"So I am not sure about our position or Max." Barney said "I like this tribe but Hellscream but in two tribal councils both of us will go."

"I see." Skinner replied

 **Barney's Confession: I am actually getting kind of paranoid out here because me and Skinner are the bottom two and Skinner is not doing much to further himself and if I start rocking the boat I will be targeted as well. I am not sure what to do.**

Max suddenly drops down.

"Hey guys." Max said

"What were you doing up there?" Barney asked

"Just wandering. Not much to do." Max replied

 **Max's Confession: I like to explore a lot. Being a former ghost and scout for the UED has its perks. I can spy on others without being seen. Also it comes in handy that I can cloak but I rarely need to use it.**

"Well you have powers. Can you show some off?" Barney asked "Because I would like to see some."

"Sure. No problem." Max replied as his claws came out from his back. His claw sliced up some trees.

"No, no. Other powers." Barney said not impressed

Max sighed and removed an armband. "This is keeping my powers in check." He said before lifting up a fallen tree and flinging it away. "Well I am almost as strong as Kerrigan I hate using them." He added putting the arm band back on.

"Impressive." Skinner said

 **Barney's Confession: While it is somewhat strategic I also want to get to know Max a little. He is a bit of an en…eng..enigma. Wow I am starting to remember confusing words now. But back to the topic he is trying to fit in despite being part Zergish.**

"So, I heard that you are an alcoholic bumbling buffoon." Max said

"Yes, I kind of kicked it for now." Barney replied

"Yes, he is the town drunk." Skinner said "How sad because I heard he was smart and was studying for the SATs before going to the stuff."

"However I kicked the habit long enough to become a helicopter piolet." Barney said

"Well I know you can do more than that." Max said "Just keep off the stuff."

 **Max's Confession: My first impression of Barney was that he was an idiot…mainly because I came across him on day 1 when he was running around in panic but the guy really showed that he is smarter than he seems once he sobered up.**

 _Misc. Tribe Day 16_

Adrian was upset about Khan's blindside.

"You mother*beep*ing alien!" Adrian yelled "Getting rid of a good man like Khan!"

"It's been hours since then." Sli said in the shelter with the rest of the tribe.

"No! I will not let this go!" Adrian continued. "You aliens will pay for this! You will all fall!"

 **Sli's Confession: So all night and morning Adrian started to yell and scream at us. Pretty much throwing a temper tantrum because Khan was voted out. I swear if he keeps this up we will throw the challenge to get rid of him.**

"You know we can just lose and vote you off." 7 of 9 said "So I would advise to stop yelling."

"No! You will listen to every insult!" Adrian continued "No one will stop me! No one!"

Zagara comes over and picks up Adrian before walking off with him.

"Please kill him!" Sli joked "Not literally!"

 **Zagara's Confession: I love this my arch nemesis is making a fool of himself and I am secure in my alliance. My plan after we merge is to team up with Max because Zerg has to stick together.**

Zagara came back after a few minutes.

"Did you eliminate him?" 7 of 9 asked

"No but he will not be bothering us for a while." Zagara said "I cannot wait to eliminate him next tribal council."

"It will be great because Adrian will target any of us next time." Sli said

 **7 of 9's Confession: Everyone keeps talking about eliminating Adrian but he is really no threat to us. He is one guy who hates aliens. If I bring him to the merge he can soak up votes.**

Flanders was gathering some wood as he spotted Adrian buried neck deep in the dirt mouth covered by a rag.

"Murrphhh!" Adrian said

"Hidy ho triboreno!" Flanders said removing the rag.

"Shut up." Adrian replied

"Oakily dokily." Flanders said walking away.

"Hey dig me out!" Adrian yelled.

 **Adrian's Confession: Damn those aliens! That Zagara bitch left me in the dirt and walked away. They will pay! I will have my revenge.**

 _Trek Tribe Day 17_

Burke was with Worf.

"So what do you think about Bob?" Burke asked

"He is dishonorable." Worf replied "He tried to kill a kid multiple times."

 **Worf's Confession: I have been laying as low as much as possible trying not to cause drama because once you have no close allies you cannot rock the boat until you have an opportunity but for now As and Burke are my allies.**

"Good, because I know Chidi is supposed to be next but Bob is trying to get you out." Burke explained

"What!?" Worf yelled starting to get up before Burke settled him down.

"Patience." Burke told him.

 **Burke's Confession: So I decided to let Worf know about Bob and Worf got angry. Such silly emotions but it will get him on board with taking out Bob.**

"Fine, but I want to rip that goofy hair off him." Worf said

"No need." Burke said "Listen stick with me and we will take him out."

 **Burke's Confession: Call me the new puppet master. I have the whole tribe eating out of my hands. Worf, As, Bob, and even Chidi a bit. No one will dare take me out.**

Bob sees them both talking as Bob walks over but it hit by a rake.

"Grrrrrr." Bob said "Why do we have a rake here!?"

 **Chidi's Confession: I did it! I finally disguised myself as something!**

 _Simpson's Tribe Day 17_

Rupert was with Hellscream in the shelter.

"So I am a bit concerned about your attitude." Rupert said "You need to let up on attacking Skinner and Barney."

"Why they are useless." Hellscream replied

"Because Max could flip and you will be targeted." Rupert explained "Please, I want to make this alliance to make it to the end."

 **Rupert's Confession: It does not take a genius to realize that Max is hanging out with Barney and Skinner and with Hellscream's temper he is driving Max away. I need to get Hellscream to relax and calm down.**

"Fine, but if they mess up another challenge I will confront them." Hellscream replied not happy.

"I know you do not like most humans but give them a chance." Rupert pleaded "Barney is at least trying."

"I know but he let himself go and Skinner is kind of useless but they have strengths." Rupert said "Barney is good at gathering and Skinner well can be loyal if he makes it to the merge."

 **Hellscream's Confession: Rupert wants me to lay off the other two humans. I will lay low for now but if they mess up I will be on their asses again.**

"I am glad we had this talk." Rupert said as he walked away. "I am going to see what the others are up to."

"Good luck." Hellscream replied laying back in the shelter.

 **Rupert's Confession: It's tough to betray my alliance since I know Hellscream is loyal but he does not get along with others and I know that he might go home. He needs to change his tone or we will lose Max.**

Rupert walked over to Max.

"He's agreed to not insult Skinner and Barney for a bit." Rupert said

"Good, because he is the only one keeping me from being one hundred percent with you." Max replied

 **Max's Confession: I am still in between alliances and I rather go with likeable people for now because I am planning for the merge and Hellscream will just anger others but Rupert is nice enough to have and I do not want to alienate both of them.**

 _Misc. Tribe Day 17_

Flanders was praying by the shelter.

"And God please forgive my tribe mates. They come from a place that does not know of you." Flanders said as Sli was nearby not pleased.

 **Sli's Confession: I swear Flanders prays like 50 times a day. He does something that might be sinful and he runs over to the shelter to pray. While I do not mind others praying Flanders takes it to new extremes.**

"So do you just pray all of the time?" Sli asked as Flanders continues.

"And please forgive Sli for interrupting my prayers." Flanders continued as Sli pouted a bit.

"I am going for a walk." Sli said as she stumbled out of the shelter. 7 of 9 comes over.

"Flanders got you to walk away from the shelter?" 7 of 9 commented.

"Yeah, he is just annoying." Sli said

 **7 of 9's Confession: I am on a tribe full of annoying people. Zagara thinks she is in control. Flanders is a fanatic and Adrian…well his attitude speaks for itself. Sli is the only tolerable one here.**

"So it is us two and we can take out any of them." Sli said "I suggest Adrian."

"I agree." 7 of 9 replied "He is too unpredictable and a disruption to the tribe."

"Good." Sli said

 **Sli's Confession: This tribe is a disaster. Me and 7 of 9 are the only normal ones here and I am blind and she is part Borg. But luckily we have control on who goes home because I doubt any of the other three will join forces.**

On the other side of camp Adrian was still buried in the ground with Zagara planting flowers on him.

"I hate these things but they go well with you." Zagara said

"*beep* you!" Adrian yelled as Zagara laughed evilly.

 **Zagara's Confession: Camp has been nice. Adrian is in the ground and I have full control. I try to reach out to Max through telepathy but he is ignoring. While I dislike the half breed he would make a useful ally in the game.**

 _Immunity Day 17_

A maze is set up as various paintball guns are seen as everyone walks in.

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "Take a look at the new Misc. Tribe Khan voted out of the last tribal council."

"Yes." Worf cheered as some of the others looked happy to see Khan go.

"Today's challenge is a simple one. You will be fighting with paint ball guns." Nighteye said picking up a gun. "Once you are hit you are out and the tribe with players remaining wins immunity and the two losers will go to tribal council where two people will be voted out. And as an added bonus we have various paint ball guns from the standard, to the pistols, and even sniper rifles." Sli grinned "So grab a gun and let's get started."

Everyone takes their position in the starting location as each team has their own starting position.

"Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye shouted as everyone started running down the maze.

"I will make my queen proud." Zagara said as she was hit immediately.

"Got her!" Worf yelled

Elsewhere Bob was wandering when he ran into a rake. Bob grumbled and shoots it.

"Ow! Same team!" Chidi yelled turning back to her human form.

"That was you!" Bob yelled "Stop hitting me!" Hellscream came in back and shoots Bob several times in the back.

"HA!" Hellscream yelled

Burke was exchanging fire with 7 of 9 when he was hit in the chest by Sli who is in the distance.

"Told you I was a good sniper!" Chidi yelled As comes out and shoots at Sli who ducks behind cover.

"I got her!" As yelled continuing to shoot but Sli ducks out for a moment and hits him.

"Trek tribe only has Worf left." Nighteye announced.

Elsewhere Barney and Max were chasing Flanders down when Worf comes out and fires. Barney jumps and takes the shot. "Go you are more athletic." Barney yelled as Max nodded.

Sli looked down her scope and targeted Max but was shot in the back by Adrian. "Adrian you idiot we are on the same team!"

"No! We are not!" Adrian shouted back. "You alien scum will never win!" Suddenly Adrian was hit in the face over and over by 7 of 9.

"That felt so good." 7 of 9 said as Worf shoots 7 of 9.

"Misc. Tribe is down to just Flanders!" Nighteye said

Flanders keeps running from Max but Rupert comes out and shoots Flanders eliminating his team.

"Misc. Tribe is heading to Tribal Council tonight!" Nighteye shouted.

The Simpsons Tribe gathers up.

"Here is the plan we spread out and keep in eye sight of each other and corner Worf." Max explained "Got it?"

"Got it." Hellscream said "Let's go hunting!" They start to corner Worf minutes later and despite his best efforts was hit by a shot from Max.

"Trek Tribe is heading to Tribal Council! Simpsons Tribe wins immunity! Not even close!" Nighteye said "Congratulations Simpsons Tribe you proved to have great teamwork in the challenge and will not be going to tribal council tonight. Unfortunately Misc. Tribe and Trek Tribe I will see you tonight. Head back to camp."

 **Rupert's Confession: We might be a split tribe but today in the challenge we all worked well together and managed to crush the other two teams and to be honest I want to take these guys to the end because if we cannot afford to fight and go against each other.**

 _Trek Tribe Day 17_

The tribe came back to camp disappointed in their loss.

"That rake was you!?" Bob yelled angry at Chidi.

"Yep, As helped me turn into one perfectly." Chidi said "He is the best."

"Damn it As!" Bob yelled as As glared at him.

"Excuse me but I was trying to help a tribe mate." As replied

 **As's Confession: Immediately when we get to camp Bob starts going off on me and Chidi. Excuse me but you are the one stupid enough to keep running into rakes. So do not blame me and Chidi.**

"In the last two days I was hit with over a dozen rakes!" Bob kept yelling. "Worf you are safe Chidi I want you to go home!"

"You were targeting me?" Worf asked as Burke grinned.

 **Burke's Confession: Bob just shot himself in his huge feet. You verbally abused two of your tribemates and told Worf that he was a target. Nice knowing you Bob.**

Bob walked away as Burke looked at the rest of the tribe.

"So Bob is going home." Burke explained "No debate."

"Agreed." Worf said as the tribe separated.

 **Worf's Confession: It seems to be an easy vote but nothing is set in this game. Because anyone can be paranoid and flip. I am not flipping. I was going to vote Chidi but after Bob's little scene he will be next.**

As and Burke walked to outside of camp where they found Bob.

"So you did anger a few people today but me and As will give you a chance." Burke explained

"Well I think Chidi should go." Bob said "Worf was the best at the challenge and if we can keep him he will be targeted for his strength over any of us."

"True, but you can go crazy." As noted "Besides I am warming up to her."

"But if you want to win Chidi is useless in challenges. What has she done?" Bob said "I am more useful than she."

 **Bob's Confession: I know I am in danger today. I made too many mistakes and the stress of the game is causing me to lash out at others. But I need to show them that I am worth more than Chidi. If I go tonight over someone as useless as Chidi I will do more damage than anyone in the history of Survivor.**

"He has a point. Chidi has not done anything in the challenges." As said

"Very well we will vote with you." Burke replied

 **Burke's Confession: I see Bob as a rival and not someone who I want as an ally. I want my allies to be dumb and loyal. Bob is not loyal and he is smart. However Chidi maybe not be loyal either. So if either goes tonight I will not care.**

Bob walked away.

"We have a tough choice ahead." As said

"That is correct. We are the swing votes." Burke replied

 **As's Confession: This is considered a win-win for us. If Chidi goes we are stronger in challenges and if Bob goes the tribe will be better. Neither one I will miss.**

 _Misc. Tribe Day 17_

"You idiot!" Sli yelled "I had the game in the bag and you ruined it!"

"Hey the only enemies are aliens like you." Adrian replied not caring.

 **Adrian's Confession: So I shot Sli during the challenge and you know what I do not regret it. I rather shoot her *beep*ing alien ass than a human. So what if she voted me out humans are still better.**

"You sabotaged us!" Sli continued "If it was not against the rules I would beat you to a pulp."

"So? I would still win." Adrian replied

"I am a trained sniper and an expert in multiple hand to hand techniques." Sli explained "I maybe blind in a sense but I sense through the force and in case you have not noticed but I have to trip over anything here."

"Well you are a bitch." Adrian countered.

"A bitch? You are the one causing the drama here!" Sli yelled

"Humans do not start drama aliens do." Adrian said "Name one human war started by humans."

"World War 2." 7 of 9 said

"Never heard of it." Adrian said

 **Sli's Confession: Oh! MY! *beep*ing God! I want to kill him. I can tolerate a lot but Adrian is the most infuriating man child ever. He is gone today. I cannot stand him.**

"Hold diddily on." Flanders interrupted. "Let's take 10 minutes. Adrian come with me." Flanders took Adrian away.

 **Flanders's Confession: I ain't one for drama but when Sli and Adrian got into I had to politely interrupt them. Nothing like a short walk and some tea could not fix…unfortunately we do not have tea.**

"Okay now that is over the plan is that Adrian goes home." Sli said

"Agreed, we should have voted him out earlier." 7 of 9 replied

"I am good with that. As long as I make it to the merge." Zagara added "Because when the merge hits I will team up with Max."

 **7 of 9's Confession: We were all set to vote off Adrian but Zagara gave a very unsettling comment that she was going to Max. Now if Max is in his own alliance Zagara will flip. Which makes her more dangerous than Adrian in the merge.**

Zagara walks away leaving the two girls stunned.

"Well that puts us in a difficult situation." 7 of 9 said

"Indeed. She just told us that she is flipping." Sli replied "So Adrian or Zagara?"

 **Sli's Confession: Zagara may be good at the physical game but her social and strategic game is the worst. Never tell anyone you are flipping or you are going home next. Basic rule.**

The tribe packed up and headed to tribal council.

 **Zagara's Confession: I feel good about tonight. Adrian is going home and hopefully the merge will happen soon. Kerrigan will be so proud of me.**

 _Trek's Tribal Council_

"Welcome to tribal council." Nighteye said "So it's been a little while. Burke tell me how the tribe is doing?"

"We are doing fine. Worf was upset because he lost Troi." Burke said "It is understandable since Troi was someone he knew for years."

"Worf with your ally gone are you worried that you might go next?" Nighteye asked

"My name came up once when we got back to camp but I am not being targeted." Worf replied "Someone else is."

"And who is that?" Nighteye asked

"You will se." Worf said

"Okay, Bob what happened during the challenge?" Nighteye asked "You shot your own teammate."

"First of all I did not know she was a rake. And second I was hit over and over by a rake and I got tired of it." Bob explained

"Sorry, it is the only thing I can disguise myself successfully." Chidi said

"Chidi you can only disguise yourself as a rake?" Nighteye asked "That is not very useful as a Changling."

"Well I am not a good Changling." Chidi said "I was exiled from them due to my inability to change into anything and thanks to As's help I was able to change into a rake at least."

"As, I know you and Chidi never get along but why help her?" Nighteye asked

"Well despite being a system lord that has humans serving me I feel that sometimes I have to help them." As explained "Like this body. This body is a human serial killer and when I needed to find a new host body I volunteered to take the serial killer off their hands instead of taking over an innocent body."

"Well, despite some drama this is a pretty undramatic tribal council." Nighteye said "It is time to vote Worf you are up first."

Worf goes up and votes.

 **Sideshow Bob**

"You have no honor and your attitude is not appreciated." Worf said to the camera.

As then goes up and votes followed by Chidi and then Burke. Finally Bob votes.

 **Chi Dee**

"I had enough of your rakes." Bob said as he comes back with the urn.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said as he opens the urn. "First vote…"

 **Chi Dee**

 **Sideshow Bob**

 **Bob**

Sixth Person voted out of Survivor

 **Sideshow Bob**

Bob sighed. "So you rather keep a useless tribe member than me."

"Sorry but you are unpredictable." Burke explained as Bob went up with his torch.

"Sideshow Bob the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing Bob's torch as Bob walked away. He turned back to the tribe for a moment before running into a rake and falling into the river. "It is clear that the tribe dynamics has changed since last time. It is good to hear because anything can happen."

The tribe leaves tribal council as Misc. Tribe walks in.

 _Misc. Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said "Take a seat and let's get started. So I am going to say the obvious. Adrian why did you shoot not only a team mate but your best player in the challenge?"

"Because she is an alien scum like you." Adrian said

"The only scum is you. You stupid racist." Sli said "You hate us but never gave us a reason other than Blazek made you into a fool many times."

"*beep* you." Adrian replied "I have my reasons."

"And what are they?" Nighteye asked

"Because aliens ruin everything. The almost ruined the Terran Empire, they cost me my position. I was going to be Captain but because of them I am a lowly Lieutenant Junior!" Adrian yelled

"So you hate them because of that?" Sli asked "That is a dumb reason. You told me that your Empire keeps alien slaves and has been fighting aliens for decades. They have a reason to oppose you."

"She is correct." 7 of 9 said "I have faced prejudice for being Borg and I do not like it. But I can at least understand because the Borg assimilate others and has taken friends and family away."

"7 of 9, what kind of difficulties have you faced in this game so far?" Nighteye asked

"I am still trying to grasp emotions and read others. It is difficult but I have learned to trust some people." 7 of 9 said

"Who do you trust?" Nighteye asked

"Sli, she is the one with the least amount of flaws." 7 of 9 said "Also Flanders to an extent."

"She is blind!" Adrian yelled

"She still does better than you in challenges and while she cannot see like us she is far from helpless." 7 of 9 explained "She may not be the best around camp because some things she cannot do but she works on what she can do and she is one of the best people we have in challenges."

"Zagara out of the tribe 7 of 9 failed to mention you in people she trusts." Nighteye said

"Of course, because I may not stay with the tribe when we merge. If Max has an alliance I might go with him." Zagara explained

"Stupid moron. You do not announce that you are flipping." Adrian replied

"Flanders, what is your opinion in all of the drama?" Nighteye asked

"Well, I really do not have one. I try to stay out of it." Flanders explained "I wanted a nice tribe and I choose wrong but I do see good in about everyone here."

"It is time to vote. Flanders you are up first." Nighteye said as Flanders goes up and votes followed by Adrian.

 **Zagara**

"Go back to your brood. You are not welcome here." Adrian said as Sli then votes followed by 7 of 9 and finally Zagara.

 **Adrian**

"You are the most worthless Terran ever. You are not fit to be infested." Zagara said

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn. "First vote…"

 **Adrian**

 **Zagara**

 **Zagara**

Seventh person voted out of Survivor…

 **Zagara**

Zagara was in shock.

"Well I know when I am not wanted here." Zagara said placing her torch in front of Nighteye and walking away without waiting for him to snuff the torch.

"Zagara the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing her torch. "So despite the drama you kept a racist over someone who admitted to flipping. We will see if that works. Head back to camp."

 **Bob's Final Words: I am shocked at their choice to vote me off versus the most useless competitor in this game. I hope none of you win because I have proved my worth.**

 **Zagara's Confession: I guess I am not as good at this game as I thought. Kerrigan will not be happy but I cannot be blamed. I have not been around humans and interacted with them so I never know when they are lying.**

Voted for Bob: Chidi, Burke, Worf, As

Voted for Chidi: Bob

Voted for Zagara: Adrian, Sli, 7 of 9, Flanders

Voted for Adrian: Zagara

Next time on Survivor…Drama heats up in Misc. Tribe as Simpson tribe tries to find some unity and one survivor tries to prove their worth on Trek tribe.

Notes on the booted. Originally I had Sideshow Bob be seen as a long term villain like Khan but he would have ended up being pretty boring so I changed him part way to be kind of paranoid.

For Zagara she was fun to write for but she never could fit in or even play the game competently.


	7. Chapter 7

Video Game Survivor Gabon Episode 7 **Why don't you ever shut up!?**

Last time on Survivor…Sideshow Bob continued to annoy his tribe with his freak outs. While Max was in the middle of two alliances but favored the alliance of Barney and Skinner. In Misc. Tribe without Khan the tribe was dysfunctional. For immunity two tribes would be going to tribal council and Simpson's Tribe easily won sending both Trek tribe and Misc. Tribe to Tribal Council. Bob outburst got him targeted over Chidi and in a 5-1 vote Bob was voted out. Sli and 7 of 9 targeted Adrian but shifted the target to Zagara after she revealed that she was going to flip at the merge blindsiding her 5-1. 13 are left who will be voted out next?

 _Trek Tribe Day 18_

The tribe came back to camp a bit relieved on the easy vote.

 **As's Confession: It was a very simple vote. While me and Worf do not like Chidi she at least has some likeability to her and she stays out of our way. Sideshow however none of us trusts and he is a bit a dramatic side.**

As was up early and cooking while Worf was getting wood. Burke however was nowhere to be seen as well as Chidi.

"Any idea where Burke and Chidi are?" As asked Worf when Worf got back.

"No idea." Worf replied "But knowing Burke it is not good."

"I trust him." As said

"So did me and Troi." Worf said "He will not hesitate to stab you in the back."

 **Worf's Confession: After Consular Troi was voted out I wanted to lay low and it is working. With Bob gone and Chidi being next I want to get As on my side. Despite being a System Lord and evil or at least he says. He would be a good ally.**

"I will keep that in mind." As replied

Outside of camp Burke was speaking to Chidi.

"I know you are not playing the game but I need to know where your head is at if we lose." Burke asked

"Well…" Chidi thought for a bit. "I kind of want Worf gone. You know his Federation and Klingon fleets were at war with mine."

"Consider it done." Burke replied

 **Burke's Confession: I am keeping my options open for now. While Chidi is a target for now I would still like to have her on my side. Just in case I want to take out Worf and As.**

"So I am glad you are on board." Burke said

"You are welcome." Chidi replied as Burke smiled.

 **Burke's Confession: I have heard from others how tough this game is but this game seems simple. I already voted out two people easily and the tribe is in my pocket.**

 _Simpson's Tribe Day 18_

The tribe was gathered by the shelter celebrating their victory from the previous day.

"That was a good battle!" Hellscream cheered. "We kicked their asses."

"Yeah, they only took one of us." Max said

 **Hellscream's Confession: Haha! We dominated the challenge yesterday! Our only loss was Barney and he sacrificed himself to save someone stronger. I respect that and Skinner was able to hold his own. While I do not like them I will tolerate them.**

"I want to make a proposition." Hellscream said "When we merge I want this tribe to stick together. I know I have not treated you two right." Hellscream pointed at Barney and Skinner "But I want you two in the final 5."

"I like that idea." Barney replied

"Same here." Skinner added

"I am glad we are all getting along now." Rupert commented "Because it was a rocky few days."

 **Rupert's Confession: My one issue with Hellscream is that he can start arguments and he takes a while to warm up to others and since Barney and Skinner did well he seems to be getting along with them for now.**

"Well we need to focus on winning challenges and if we make it to the merge we will be five strong." Max said

"Good, because I want us to be loyal." Rupert said "I know we are the strongest tribe with Khan gone."

 **Max's Confession: I am not sure if this five will stick together. Seeing what Hellscream can do I figure that he will end up causing more fights and he is someone I do not want to ally with. Easy to beat in the final 3 but he will put a target on my back for being associated with him.**

Barney walked off with Skinner.

"So do you believe Hellscream?" Barney asked Skinner.

"Not sure. I do not think he likes us still." Skinner replied.

"I am worried that he will continue to target us." Barney added

 **Barney's Confession: I am unsure if we merge I am not sure if me and Skinner will stick with the tribe because Hellscream will be most likely to betray us unless we strike first.**

 _Misc. Tribe Day 18_

"That *beep*ing alien is gone!" Adrian cheered as the rest of the tribe does not look happy. "One down two to go. Sli you are next."

"Shut up. You have been bragging for about 4 hours." Sli replied.

"Because I took out the alien bitch and you are next!" Adrian threatened as Sli did not look happy.

 **Sli's Confession: We decided to spare Adrian last night and now we are regretting it. Since he got up he has been shouting and bragging on how humans are better that three aliens could not vote him out. I totally regret not voting him out now.**

Adrian walks off.

"I hate him." Sli said "We should have voted him off."

"I agree. He can be quite annoying." 7 of 9 replied

"Now, hold on. I still can see some god in him." Flanders replied

"Ned, can you please get your head out of your ass." Sli replied still annoyed "What has he done? Nothing! Just insult us. Well me and 7 of 9 not you."

 **7 of 9's Confession: When it comes to Flanders nothing can anger him. You tell him to shut up he smiles. You insult him he thanks you. If something does break him I would hate to see what it is.**

"Well in God's world everyone can be redeemed." Flanders replied

"But he is not even Christian." Sli replied "Well none of us are but that is besides the point. You need to stop defending him. Maybe if another goes after him maybe he will stop."

 **Flander's Confession: I do not have a mean bone in my body. I know as a kid I was quite the troublemaker but I got that fixed and I prefer not to go back to that stage.**

"Well if you can keep him off our backs we will be grateful." Sli said

"No problem." Flanders replied

 **Sli's Confession: On a positive note me and 7 of 9 have control of the tribe. I doubt Flanders will be going to Adrian since well Adrian is a jerk and Flanders rather hang out with us than Adrian.**

 _Reward Challenge Day 19_

"Welcome to reward." Nighteye said "Zagara and Sideshow Bob voted out of the last tribal councils" A few people from Simpsons Tribe smile. "Today's challenge will test one of your member's endurance. One person will be pulling a cart with three other tribe mates. First one across the finish line wins reward which is a buffet and beer. So you will choose who will be in the cart and who will be pulling."

Moment later "Pulling the cart for Trek Tribe is Worf who will be pulling Chidi, Burke, and As. For Simpsons Tribe Hellscream will be pulling Skinner, Rupert, and Max. Pulling for Misc. Tribe is Flanders who will be pulling Sli, Adrian, and 7 of 9. Barney will be sitting out." Nighteye said "Survivors ready…go!"

Every starts pulling. Worf takes a slight lead as Flanders struggles pulling his tribe. Hellscream however despite carrying the most weight kept up with Worf.

"Misc. Tribe is falling out of it." Nighteye said as Worf and Hellscream kept pulling getting closer and closer to the finish until one person finished.

"Hellscream crosses the finish first! Simpsons Tribe wins reward!" Nighteye yelled "Congratulations Simpsons Tribe you won reward which will be at camp. Before you head back to camp you get to choose someone top go to exile island."

"Burke." Hellscream said as Burke grinned.

 _Exile Island Day 19_

Burke arrived at exile and read the clue to the hidden immunity idol.

"This will be easy." Burke said to himself.

 **Burke's Confession: Oh those fools thought to bring me to exile island and they will regret it. In truth I wanted to go due to the idol and I will find it too. I would go any length to complete my goals.**

Burke started to search high and low until he came to a strange looking tree.

"It must be around here somewhere." Burke said as he dug near the base by a dead root and found something. "Good." Burke found a bag which contained the idol.

 **Burke's Confession: It took a little time but I found the idol and now I can use this to eliminate someone who I do not desire to be in the game. I have a few people in mind but I will see how they act when the merge comes up.**

 _Trek Tribe Day 19_

The three remaining players from Trek tribe came back to camp.

"That stunk." As said not happy about losing.

"I thought I could pull you all." Worf replied "Hellscream is a worthy opponent though."

"You said it. He managed to pull a cart full of heavy people." As replied

 **As's Confession: We lost reward and Burke went to exile and do you know what…it is peaceful here without him. There is no strategizing and me and Worf get to talk without him looking over us.**

"Well now that us three are alone want to have some fun?" As asked "Any games you know?"

"A few." Worf said "Give me 15 minutes." Worf walked off.

 **Worf's Confession: With tensions high all of the time we barely have time to relax. While I prefer to hunt As seems interested in playing some games so I took some branches and tied some sharp rocks to make makeshift spears.**

Worf comes back with a couple of spears and sets up some targets.

"We can do some target practice. First one to hit three targets gets extra rations." Worf explained "Mainly Burke's rations."

"Good to know." As said as Chidi gets into the game as well. After a few throws Worf easily won.

"No fair you already are good at this." As complained.

"Well you should be good being a system lord." Worf said back.

 **As's Confession: Despite my defeat it was a good time. Worf is pretty fun when you have a competition going. He is very competitive unlike Chidi who could care less.**

"I really do not eat food." Chidi said

"What happens if you eat?" As asked

"Well according to Odo he says that it gets very messy." Chidi replied

"Wait then how do you get energy?" As asked

"Easy," Worf said "She turns into a puddle of liquid for a few hours a day. I knew a Changling named Odo as well. Nice guy."

 **Chidi's Confession: Me and Odo were both exiled at some point. Odo was punished for killing a Changling and I was exiled for well…other reasons and the fact I am a terrible Changling. Since then Odo was accepted back and I am still exiled. I am still a bit angered by that.**

 _Simpson's Tribe Day 19_

The tribe came back to the buffet was laid out for them.

"This looks good." Skinner said as the tribe started gathering food.

"Agreed." Max replied as the tribe started to eat.

 **Skinner's Confession: Hellscream's strength won us reward which is a huge buffet full of great food. However there is one problem.**

Barney start to open a beer.

"Barney…" Skinner said walking over "You are not supposed to drink."

"But I need it! 19 days without beer!" Barney yelled "I cannot go another day without one!"

"You have to drop it." Max said as he grabbed the beer out of Barney's hands Barney grabbed it back. "What the!?" Max said as he was being dragged. Rupert, Skinner, and Hellscream all grabbed on but were all being dragged.

 **Max's Confession: This I do not get. You have two of the strongest players plus Rupert and Skinner and Barney is dragging us all. How does that make sense!**

"Do not make me do it!" Max yelled threateningly.

"No! I must drink!" Barney yelled about to take a sip as Max's claws from his back rushed in and broke the beer bottle then proceeded to break the other bottles. Barney then calmed down. "Whoa I guess I went a little crazy."

"You think." Rupert replied

 **Barney's Confession: I almost took a drink and went back to the guy that I was on day 1. I need to continue fight my alcoholism because if I don't I will be eliminated as the weakest. Luckily Max was there to break the beer bottles. I did not even try to sip the beer from the ground.**

"So even though we have no beer we can still enjoy the food." Rupert said

"Yeah but I was hoping for a drink." Hellscream replied not happy.

 **Hellscream's Confession: After a long day of battle I like to sit back and enjoy a drink but Barney had to ruin it. He is lucky he is more useful than Skinner or else I would vote his fat human ass out.**

 _MIsc. Tribe Day 19_

Walking back to camp Adrian was a bit angry like usual.

"Flanders you are a pansy." Adrian said "You had the lightest team and you failed us."

"I offered to have you pull but you rejected." Flanders replied

"Yeah, you said that you would never pull an alien." Sli commented

 **Adrian's Confession: Flanders is a weak little pansy. He failed to pull the three of us to victory. I would talk about voting him out but he is human therefore he should stay.**

"For a human you sure are weak." Adrian kept taunting. "Maybe you are really part alien or something if so your wife must be ashamed."

"That is a little low." Sli said "His wife is…"

"A slut. Is that what a ultra religious fanatic like you have wife's like that." Adrian continued

"Now hold on a diddily minute…" Flanders said trying to interrupt him.

"Maybe your wife is better off dead than a shameful husband like you." Adrian continued.

"Shut up!" Flanders yelled grabbing Adrian "Why don't you ever shut up! You called my dead wife a slut!? At least I have one. I would not care what she is unlike you, you are narrow minded moron! Maybe if you get your head out of your ass maybe you can stop being fooled by Blazek."

Everyone stayed quiet.

 **Sli's Confession: I would lie if I said I did not enjoy this. I love seeing Adrian get completely verbally destroyed by Flanders. I did not think the man had it in him for it.**

"Oh now you shut your fat mouth!" Flanders yelled "About time! All I heard you do is complain and complain. Why don't you like Sli and 7 of 9? They have faults but compared to you they are angels and you are the *beep*ing devil!"

Adrian was stunned.

"Wow, that was a shock." 7 of 9 said finally.

 **7 of 9's Confession: I thought today was going to be another day of Adrian complaining about us but Flanders took him down a whole new level. I may lack some emotions but I am shocked that nice Mr. Ned Flanders was able to make Adrian shut up for a while.**

After a few minutes Flanders calmed down as Adrian ran off not wanting to show weakness.

"That was pretty cool." Sli said putting her hand on his shoulder

"Well he was getting annoying." Flanders replied breathing deeply.

"True but he deserved it." 7 of 9 added

 **Flander's Confession: The last diddily time I exploded on someone was when my house was destroyed in a hurricane and the rebuilt house collapsed. While Adrian deserved it I should not have yelled at him. I guess the stress of the game is getting to me.**

 _Immunity Day 20_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "Here is Burke coming back from exile." Burke joins his tribe. "Today's challenge two people from each tribe will hold onto a giant bucket. The other two will try to dump water into the bucket using smaller buckets from a few feet out. First team to drop their giant bucket goes to tribal council. Take a moment to strategize and let's get started." Moments later "Holding the bucket for Trek Tribe are Worf and As. For Simpsons Tribe are Max and Hellscream. For Misc. Tribe is Sli and Flanders. Throwing at Trek is Barney and 7 of 9. Throwing at Simpsons is Burke and Adrian. Throwing at Misc. is Rupert and Chidi. Skinner is sitting out. Survivors ready…go!"

The six throwers run to the nearby lake and starts tossing water into the holder's buckets.

"BRING IT ON!" Hellscream yelled "NO ONE CAN DEFEAT GROM HELLSCREAM!"

"Hellscream is trying to taunt his opponents in hoping to shake them making them throw badly." Nighteye said.

"Shut up green giant." Adrian insulted

"HAHA! I heard worse insults from Pandas." Hellscream laughed

Worf and As held strong as 7 of 9 and Barney were accurate with their tosses while Chidi's tosses kept missing as Rupert's were the only tosses that hit its target.

"Come on!" Worf yelled at Chidi. "Throw better!"

"I am trying!" Chidi yelled back.

"I doubt Max and Hellscream are going to drop anytime soon. This looks like a battle to see which tribe drops first. Barney and 7 of 9 getting a lot of water in the bucket." Nighteye noted

As and Worf struggle with the bucket as it gets more and more and despite Rupert's efforts Sli and Flanders held strong.

"You need to pick it up Chidi!" As yelled as he and Worf struggled with their bucket.

"As and Worf you need to hold strong!" Nighteye yelled as Chidi continued to struggle with the water until As lost his grip.

"Trek Tribe loses immunity!" Nighteye yelled "Simpson's Tribe and Misc. Tribe wins immunity!" As and Worf sighed "Trek Tribe I will see you tonight. Head back to camp."

 _Trek Tribe Day 20_

The tribe came back to camp disappointed in the loss as As and Worf quickly ducked out of camp.

"So, it is either Chidi or Burke." As suggested. "Because if you noticed that tensions are less without him?"

"I agree. I think Burke is causing us to not trust each other." Worf said "Because he told me it was you who took my Troi."

"And Burke wanted to take her out." As said

 **Worf's Confession: So after talking to As it is obvious that Burke is controlling the tribe and we can shift the vote to take him out. I know Chidi is weak and will hurt us in challenges but we can vote her out next time.**

"So we can throw two votes at him and get Chidi on our side." As said

"That sounds like a plan." Worf replied

"And Chidi goes next if we lose and we should be safe for the merge." As said "Because both of us are strong."

 **As's Confession: This is the time to strike at a threat. Burke is intelligent enough to make it deep in the merge and is not strong enough to take out early. Plus he controlled every vote and caused me and Worf not to talk to each other for a few days. He must go.**

The two walked back to camp as Burke walked over.

"Chidi tonight got it?" Burke said

"We got it." As replied

"I was waiting for this." Worf added as Burke was suspicious.

 **Burke's Confession: Something is not right. When people start going off together and coming back after 15 minutes that does not mean good for me. But no worries I have a plan to keep them loyal.**

Wolf went off to find Chidi.

"Hey!" Chidi said sitting in the shelter.

"So I know that we are not happy with your performance." Worf said "But me and As are thinking of keeping you here if you vote for Burke."

"I got it." Chidi replied "You have my word."

 **Chidi's Confession: Oh Worf remember we are enemies once. And I care little for this game. You are getting my vote because I think you are safe. Besides Burke controls the tribe and I will vote for who Burke tells me to vote for.**

As soon as Wolf walks away Chidi makes a face at him. "Moron." Chidi said.

On the other side of camp As met with Burke.

"Tell me the truth are you planning on voting me out?" Burke asked

"Of course not." As lied

"Because if you are lying I will be forced to use my idol and vote either you or Worf out." Burke said showing As the idol that he found stunning as.

"How?" As said surprised.

 **As's Confession: *beep*! As an evil System Lord I was supposed to find the idol whenever I got to exile but Burke found it on his first try and he is planning on using it. We are so screwed I need to go to plan B.**

As met back with Worf in a panic.

"Bad news." As said concerned

"What's wrong?' Worf asked

"Burke has the idol and will use it tonight to take one of us out." As replied "We need to vote for Chidi."

"Damn, using the idol is a coward's way out." Worf said not happy with the turn of events.

 **Worf's Confession: I do not like the use of idols to turn the tables and Burke has one. Instead of going down with honor he will use it to take one of us out. However he will never waste it on Chidi. We need to vote her out. We can take out Chidi and Burke's idol.**

The tribe starts to pack and head to tribal council as Burke packs up his idol.

 **Burke's Confession: I will not use my idol but I will keep it with me just in case those two try to pull something at Tribal Council. Because if they do I will use my idol and cause a tie between Wolf and As.**

 _Tribal Council #7_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said as the four walk in and sat down. "Let's begin. So after today the tribe of four will be a tribe of three. Chidi do you worry that the tribe will continue to lose members?"

"I really do not care as long as it is not me." Chidi replied "I mean each one gone is one step closer to victory."

As rolled his eyes "You have yet to play the game and the reason why we are here is because you stunk at the challenge."

"As, do you fully blame Chidi?" Nighteye asked

"Of course. But I also blame myself for taking out Troi who while not physically strong is mentally strong and wants to win." As explained "Chidi has no desire to the play the game and is only getting by because we have voted out the threats."

"Who is to blame for that?" Nighteye asked

"Burke." As said "He spear headed the vote on Troi and Bob."

"I am just playing the game." Burke explained

"Yet, you try to control our movements and who we talk to." As said "That is more like a dictator not a team mate."

"Burke, do you think you are too controlling?" Nighteye asked

"I do jobs for Mr. Tenpenny and one thing I also do is keep security in line so they do not kill random strangers." Burke replied "It is more out of habit and that I do apologize."

"I doubt that." Worf said "You wanted to control me and you lied to my face that As wanted to vote out Troi. I talked to him and he did not."

"As could lie. Just like anyone else." Burke replied

"But As has been honest unlike you." Worf said "You have no honor in this game."

"Honor? You cannot play this game with honor Worf." Burke said "You need to backstab and lie to win."

"that just makes you hated." Worf said "Just remember if you try something I will be there to counter your move."

"Burke with the tribe hammering you do you feel safe?" Nighteye asked

"Yes, because I have the idol and I plan on using it." Burke said showing off his idol. "And either As or Worf will go home if they vote for me. And I know Chidi is voting for Worf and I will vote for As. So you two need to vote for Chidi to survive."

"Worf does this change anything?" Nighteye asked

"No, we stick to the plan." Worf replied

"It is time to vote." Nighteye said "Chidi you are up first."

Chidi walks up and votes.

 **Worf**

"Nothing person I am reigniting an old war." Chidi said as Worf then votes followed by As and finally Burke. Nighteye gets the urn.

"Time to read the votes…Burke are you going to use your idol?" Nighteye asked

"No need." Burke said grinning

"Fine, first vote…"

 **Wolf**

 **Burke**

 **Chidi**

"Either person voted out of Survivor…"

 **Chidi**

Chidi grabbed her torch and ran up to Nighteye "It was fun. Thanks As for helping me. Good bye Burke I never liked you and Worf….I never hated you. Good luck."

"Chidi the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing Chidi's torch as Chidi waves goodbye. "Today a non-threatening player was voted out but a lot was said and unless you can get your act together you will be decimated."

 **Chidi's Final Words: Well this was a fun time. I did not care about winning anyways but I met some great people even if they did not like me but I do not care. Time to do what I do best. Change form to a rake and continue to annoy Sideshow Bob.**

Next time on Survivor…with 3 people left on Trek Tribe and Burke with the idol will Worf and As turn on each other? A double tribal council also puts Trek in a must win event or else they will become a tribe of 2.

Voted for Chidi: As, Burke

Voted for Worf: Chidi

Voted for Burke: Worf

Notes on the booted: Chidi is not a huge character at all. She was a one character who can change into anything but do it badly. She originally made it much further but I wanted her to be voted off before the merge so I change her boot order with someone else.


	8. Chapter 8

Video Game Survivor Gabon Episode 8 **But I will surprise them after Tribal Council.**

Last time on Survivor As and Worf made up and decided to turn on Burke who they figured out was controlling the tribe. Simpson's Tribe won reward and were treated to food and beer which drove Barney to try drinking but Max's claws destroyed the beer. In Misc. Tribe Flander exploded on Adrian silencing him. Trek lost reward due to Chidi's poor performance. As and Worf planned on taking out Burke but Burke revealed As the hidden immunity idol he found earlier making As and Worf scramble. In the end Chidi was voted out in a 2-1-1 vote. 12 are left who will be voted out next?

 _Trek Tribe Day 21_

Worf and As woke up early to go outside of camp.

"This is not good." As said "Only three of us left and Burke has an idol."

"I know." Worf replied "If we lose then we would have to vote for each other. Damn, I was hoping if I was going to go I would go out in a tie-breaker."

 **Worf's Confession: This is not good. We were hoping that Burke would use his idol and the vote would be a 1-1-1-1 tie if he did not but Burke did not use his idol and voted out Chidi. Now me and As are at his mercy and I hate being in this position.**

"So our best bet is to win immunity." As suggested "And if we lose we are screwed."

"I hate this. I want to destroy that idol but the rules forbid it." Worf added

"Don't worry Chidi was holding us back. We can easily beat Misc. Tribe now that Khan and Zagara are out." As said

 **As's Confession: I was hoping to find the idol and be the evil mastermind but now I am in the underdog. With Burke having the idol and my only other choice is Worf who I like I feel like my edit will show me more heroic.**

"As much as you try to be a villain you really are not one." Worf said

"Really?" As replied

"Yes, I know you are a System Lord who rules over humans but you are not that evil." Worf explained

"No, not really I treat them well and in return they obey me." As replied "Even the humans from Earth leave me alone. Even after my fleet was destroyed."

 **Worf's Confession: I like As a lot. If he was part of the Federation he would easily rise up the ranks. He is a little weird but I dealt with weird people. I was on a ship with an Android so it is not new to me.**

"Either way if we make it to the merge we have to stick together." As said

"Agreed, hopefully we will not lose again." Worf said

 **Burke's Confession: I am in a good position right now. I bluffed both Worf and As and now I have the idol and I will use it and eliminate either As or Worf next time. I would be tempted to throw the challenge but I want the idol for the merge.**

 _Simpson's Tribe Day 21_

Barney was by the shelter with Rupert and Hellscream.

"So Barney?" Rupert asked "Before you became an alcoholic what did you plan to do for a living?"

"Well I really did not know." Barney replied "I was studying for the SATs until my friend Homer introduced me to beer."

"Wait your friend did?" Rupert said surprised

"I flunked the SATs and gone down that road of alcohol." Barney explained "However in my slight soberness I won a film festival and I became a helicopter piolet."

"That is pretty…good of you." Hellscream said trying not to sound insulting.

 **Barney's Confession: My plan right now is to be more social because if Max does not stick with me and Skinner I think I will be safe because they would target Skinner over me. Plus I would be willing to work with Rupert during the merge.**

"So umm Hellscream what is life like as an Orc?" Barney asked

"Decent. Hunting, war, and survival." Hellscream replied "I fought humans for years and trying to shake demonic control of me and my people."

"That sucks." Rupert said "Is that why you want the million?"

"Yes, with it I can buy supplies and maybe settle away from the humans." Hellscream explained

 **Hellscream's Confession: I am still angry at Barney and Max for ruining the beer yesterday but that does not mean I have to be anti-social. I want to win and I have to swallow anger and move on. But I did learn more about Barney and where he came from and while he does not battle armies he is battling his own demons just like me and my people.**

Outside of camp Skinner and Max were walking and gathering wood.

"So you are a principle?" Max asked

"Yes, I lead hundreds of students to success." Skinner replied

"Do they respect you?" Max asked

"I guess so….except for one thorn in my side." Skinner said "One little boy who tries to make the school rebel against me since the day I met him. Someone so dark that I almost quit many times."

"Wow…" Max said "Well my experience in school was intense training and strict diet while trying to harness my psy powers."

"How tough was it?" Skinner asked

"In my class of 20. 4 of us survived." Max replied

 **Max's Confession: If Skinner thinks that the kid named Bart is tough. He never ran the school I was in where students can throw you into a wall and crush your body with their mind. But I guess it is the differences in worlds.**

"How did you survive?" Skinner asked

"By being better than anyone else." Max said "In truth I was one of the better students and at one time I thought I was one of the strongest but when I was sent to scout ahead of the UED invasion I was wrong. Another ghost named Kerrigan was a lot more stronger and when she became infested that made her basically harder to kill. Trust me I tried."

 **Skinner's Confession: Max is an interesting person. Aside from his looks and powers he is just like anyone else. Plus his life story is pretty good too. If only I had him whip Bart into shape.**

 _Misc. Tribe Day 21_

Sli and 7 of 9 were walking down a path away from Flanders and Adrian. Sli had a hand on 7 of 9's shoulder in order to keep herself from tripping.

"Are you sure you are a sniper?" 7 of 9 asked

"Yes, while I am technically blind as you saw from a previous challenge I can handle myself." Sli explained

"What about traveling through the terrain to your destination?" 7 of 9 asked

"Never really had an issue." Sli said "I also usually have a partner. Either someone to watch my back or assist me in an assault."

 **Sli's Confession: People always come up to me and ask why am I a sniper? It gets kind of tiring because I have 182 confirmed kills and many more unconfirmed. I have dozens of medals for my bravery and many soldiers who trust me in covering them.**

"You never really talked about yourself." Sli said "How did you become a Borg?"

"I was with my parents on a Starship when the Borg attacked us." 7 of 9 said "We were assimilated and luckily for another Starship called Voyager found me and turned me back into human…mostly."

 **7 of 9's Confession: Being human is strange to me even to this day. I still have not learned emotions since I lost them when I was Borg. But slowly I am learning them. And despite Sli is not human she is the closest one here that acts humans.**

Flanders walks over to him.

"Hidy ho. Triberenoies." Flanders said

"Hey, you are on board with getting rid of Adrian right?" Sli asked

"Yes, of course." Flanders replied "I was hoping he would change but seeing how he has been acting his time is up."

"Good." Sli said

 **Flander's Confession: I wanted Adrian because I thought he would be good for the tribe but now I am regretting it. That man is worse than Homer when Homer is in a bad mood. Homer I can deal with. Adrian just pushed it too far.**

"Well have fun." Flanders said walking away.

7 of 9 watched Flanders.

 **7 of 9's Confession: Flanders is one of those players that can easily win a social game. Despite being annoying he is very friendly and likeable. Someone who can be a threat later on in the game.**

 _Immunity Day 22_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "Today's challenge you will sliding down a slide. On your way down you will grab a ball and try to toss it in the net. First person to get theirs in wins a point for their tribe. First tribe to 3 wins immunity and tonight is a double tribal council. So you do not want to lose. Let's draw for spots and begin. But before we begin Simpson's Tribe you need to sit 2 people and Misc. Tribe you need to sit 1 person."

"I will sit." Rupert said

"Me too." Skinner said

"I will sit." Sli said

"You three over by the bench and everyone else let's get started." Nighteye said "First three up are Worf, Hellscream, and Adrian…go!"

All three slid down the slide as Hellscream grabbed Adrian and tossed him off.

"*beep* you! Green *beep*!" Adrian yelled as Hellscream and Worf grabbed a ball and tossed it. Hellscream's ball bounces out but Worf's ball made it in the first toss.

"YES!" Worf yelled

"Trek Tribe leads 1-0-0!" Nighteye announced. "They need 2 more to win. Next up are As, Barney, and Flanders…go!"

All three start sliding down as As gets to the ball first and throws but misses it. Flanders came in and misses as well. Barney was last but misses his first toss. Soon one person got it in.

"As scores! Trek Tribe leads 2-0-0. One more and they win!" Nighteye said "Next up is Burke, Max, and 7 of 9…go!"

All three slid down as Max uses his claws to propel himself. He grabbed the ball and throws it in.

"Simpson's Tribe scores a point. The score is 2-1-0!" Nighteye said "Next up is As, Max, and Adrian…go!"

All three slid down as Max is first again. He grabs the ball and tosses it in on the first toss again.

"Max scores for Simpson's Tribe again! The score is 2-2-0! Misc. Tribe you need to get back in this!" Nighteye said "Next up is Worf, Hellscream, and Flanders…go!"

All three slid down. Worf and Hellscream were neck and neck as Flanders was close behind. Both Worf and Hellscream grabbed their balls and threw them and one went in.

"Trek Tribe scores! They win immunity!" Nighteye said as Worf and As cheered and Burke did not care. "Congratulations Trek tribe you are safe. Unfortunately for Simpsons and Misc. Tribe I will see you at Tribal Council Tonight. Head back to your camps."

 _Trek Tribe Day 22_

The tribe came back as As and Worf were ecstatic.

"Finally a win!" As yelled as he high fived Worf.

"Death to the opposition." Worf said "Show no mercy and that's how we won!"

 **Worf's Confession: Me and As were worried that one of us was going to go home if we lost…well one of us would have gone home and with Simpsons Tribe dominating the challenges it was going to be a tough fight. Luckily I love tough fights. Makes the win more sweeter.**

"Well congratulations you two." Burke replied "Despite winning you still have to deal with me in the merge."

"You sound like you were disappointed in winning today?" As noted

"Yes, because you two betrayed me by turning on me." Burke replied

"Because you are playing the tribe." As said "You manipulated us and tried to get me and Worf to hate each other. Today stops. You will see the true power of a System Lord!"

Burke laughed "Right. You are as threatening as a lone bandit leader. Who do you have on your side? Worf?"

 **Burke's Confession: Bring it on As. I took on tougher challenges. You try protecting a building that every raider, Super Mutant, and Ghoul wants to raid while doing jobs for Mr. Tenpenny. You are nothing compared to what I have accomplished.**

"We will see at the merge." As said "You cannot hide behind that idol forever. And last time I checked you are not very good at the challenges."

 **As's Confession: My mistake in this game was playing too much of a nice guy. Time to step up my game and show Burke what a System Lord can do. I may have lost my army and most of my fleet but I did not become a System Lord because I failed a lot.**

 _Simpsons Tribe Day 22_

The tribe came back to camp disappointed in their close loss.

"We did well." Hellscream said clearly not happy with the loss.

 **Hellscream's Confession: I just wanted to punch something after that loss. It was close and we should have had it with the players we had…but what happened happened. No need to cause a fight. Now we just need to cut the weak link which is Skinner.**

"So what are we going to do about the vote?" Max asked "I am going to cut the bull*beep*. There are two alliances and I in the middle it all. And to be honest I like both groups."

"What are you saying?" Rupert asked

"I am saying that I am the swing vote tonight." Max replied "I do not expect ass kissing. I want to vote with the group that I believe will get this tribe further in the game." After saying that Max walked away as the two groups looked at each other.

 **Max's Confession: What I have said could easily backfire on me. Both groups could join forces and vote me out however Hellscream wants to keep the strongest and Barney and Skinner like me too much to vote me out. Plus in the merge I will be a target for my strength.**

Barney and Skinner were trailing Max trying to catch up to him.

"You go on ahead." Skinner said "I am going to collect some wood."

"Okay." Barney replied

 **Barney's Confession: Skinner is a loyal ally but he does not do very much in the game other than work. He seems content in following someone around and taking orders. I need backup with Max just in case.**

"So which side are you going to take?" Barney asked

"To be honest I am not sure yet." Max replied "But what can you offer if I side with you and Skinner?"

"Well with Hellscream you would have a harder time winning immunity." Barney explained "But with me and Skinner we have no chance at and with people like Khan and Zagara out you will have a better chance. Me and Skinner are targeting Hellscream."

"I will think about it." Max replied

 **Barney's Confession: While I am tempted to take out Max I am more certain that he will not betray unlike Hellscream. Plus Max will soak up the votes if he sticks with me because he is a threat and I am seen as the recovering alcoholic who is overweight.**

Moments later Hellscream and Rupert walks up to Max.

"So you choose who you will side with?" Rupert asked

"Not yet. What is your argument?" Max asked

"Well we will be loyal to you." Rupert offered "Hellscream is willing to stick with the tribe no matter what and I have a history of staying loyal to my alliance."

"Hmm." Max said "Good arguments but will Hellscream cause drama?"

"I am willing to tolerate the humans from the other tribes." Hellscream said

 **Rupert's Confession: I really want Hellscream to stay because I value loyalty above everything else and while I like Barney and Skinner neither of them would be loyal because of Flanders. They could jump to him while Hellscream and I have nowhere else to go.**

"Well I have a lot to think about." Max said as he walked away.

 **Max's Confession: I have no idea who to vote for. Both choices are good but I need to think long term not short term and if I choose wrong well I will know in a few days.**

 _Misc. Tribe Day 22_

The tribe came back to camp not happy about their loss.

"That was brutal." Sli said

"This is your fault." Adrian replied "If you aliens did not vote out Khan we would have won. You aliens are always ruining tribes."

"Shut up." Sli replied "And pack your damn bags."

"Fine." Adrian replied walking off.

 **Adrian's Confession: *beep* those aliens. This was unfair humans are supposed to vote them out and instead Flanders the other human joined the aliens and now I am going home. Do you know what I am going to burn down the shelter.**

Adrian tries to pick up burning log burning his hands in the process.

"OW! Damn it!" Adrian yelled as a medic walks in to patch him up.

"Nice try!" Sli said as Flanders walks over to check out Adrian to make sure he is okay.

 **Flanders's Confession: I may not like Adrian but he is a human being and I wanted to make sure that he is okay before we vote him out today. Luckily for him he is alright but his hands had some burns but nothing to major.**

"You were lucky." Flanders said "You could have been medevac."

"Shut up." Adrian replied seeing his hands in bandages.

"So I am guessing you are voting for Sli?" Flanders asked

"Yes, I hate that blind bitch. She is going down." Adrian replied

"Oakaily doakaliy." Flanders said

"Are you going to vote her out?" Adrian asked

"No, but I was just curious." Flanders replied

 **Flanders's Confession: When I came into the game I wanted to play an honest game and play with people who I like. I like Sli a lot and 7 of 9 is moody sometimes but okay. When I make the merge I just might invite them to join Barney and Skinner. But I will surprise them after Tribal Council.**

Sli and 7 of 9 were back in the shelter.

"I think we should vote out Flanders." 7 of 9 said "Adrian will crash and burn in the merge but Flanders will make it far. He is too nice and is not even playing the game but if he makes it to the end he could win."

"I rather take out Adrian to be honest." Sli replied "We spared him twice. I do not want to spare him again."

 **Sli's Confession: Neither Adrian or Flanders are a threat but I like Flanders a lot even though he can be annoying sometimes but Adrian is a full on racist towards aliens. I rather not keep him in here and winning more money for his intolerance.**

"But you want to win right?" 7 of 9 asked

"Yes I do." Sli replied

"By taking out people like Flanders will increase your chances." 7 of 9 explained "Plus Flanders has allies in his original tribe. Adrian has no one."

"But Adrian can be dragged to the end as a goat." Sli replied not happy with 7 of 9.

 **7 of 9's Confession: Me and Sli are going to butt heads on this. I thinking two steps ahead and while Sli is more emotional I am more strategic. I do not need personal feelings to get my way.**

The two figured out a target and the 4 of them headed to tribal council.

 _Tribal Council #1_

"Welcome to tribal council." Nighteye said as the tribe sat down. "It's been awhile. Since you have been here. Rupert how is the tribe handling Thane's absence since there was drama last time?"

"We have our bumps but we have been getting along pretty well." Rupert explained "We all have our roles and Hellscream has calmed down since then."

"Hellscream I know you have caused some drama and blamed Skinner. Do you still blame him for the loss?" Nighteye asked

"No." Hellscream replied "It was a group effort and while Skinner is getting my vote I rather not lose anyone from this tribe today and go into the merge 5 strong."

"Skinner, do you think it is unfair to be targeted by Hellscream?" Nighteye asked

"Well, I have not recovered from messing up the puzzle for my tribe days ago and we are a strong tribe so the two weakest is me and Barney and Barney does a lot of work around camp." Skinner explained

"So Skinner you admit that you are the weak link." Nighteye said "Max does that affect the vote at all?"

"Yes, if the merge was not coming up soon." Max explained "Voting out the weak ones is natural selection where the weakest must go but once the merge hits the strongest will be the ones going home."

"Barney how important is this vote?" Nighteye asked

"Very important." Barney replied "I want to keep the tribe intact but there are two alliances and Max is in the middle. He told us that he is the swing vote."

"Max, isn't that a little arrogant of you to announce that?" Nighteye asked

"Probably but I rather not blindside someone in this game. Both targets know that they could go home and I rather not lie to either side." Max explained "I still have not made up my mind yet."

"It is time to vote. Rupert you are up first." Nighteye said as Rupert walks up and votes followed by Hellscream.

 **Skinner**

"Sorry but you had this coming." Hellscream said as Barney votes.

 **Hell Scream**

"You improved your attitude but I cannot forget the past." Barney said as Skinner votes followed by Max.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn. "First vote…"

 **Hellscream**

 **Skinner**

 **Skinner**

 **Grom Hellscream**

"Ninth person voted out of survivor…and first member of the jury…"

 **Grom**

Hellscream sighed

"Grom Hellscream bring me your torch." Nighteye said as Grom Hellscream brought up his torch. "Hellscream the tribe has spoken." Nighteye snuffed Hellscream's torch.

"I want to see the final 3 to be filled with 3 of you. I do not care which." Hellscream said walking away.

"You took out a huge physical threat tonight. However you will not head back to your camp." Nighteye said "Head to Trek Tribe's camp."

The tribe headed off.

 **Hellscream's Final Words: I hold no grudges and even though I am a bit annoyed with Max voting me out he voted out a threat and if I was in his shoes I would have done the same. Good luck I better not see you with me in the jury.**

 _Tribal Council #2_

The Misc. Tribe walks in.

"Welcome Misc. Tribe." Nighteye said "Take a seat and let's begin."

Everyone sits down. "So after tonight you will be a tribe of 3. Sli are you worried about being down in numbers?"

"Of course. Soon we will be down to three but we will be united." Sli said as Adrian flipped Sli off. "I can see that stupid."

"Adrian, is it obvious that it is you tonight right?" Nighteye said

"Shut up wolf boy but yes. These aliens have no reason to hate me." Adrian explained "I work my ass off and…"

"Times up. Now please shut up while I ask the others meaningful questions." Nighteye interrupted. "7 of 9 any regrets losing two strong players in previous tribal councils?"

"No, not at all. In this game you need to eliminate the threats." 7 of 9 replied "Khan had an idol and Zagara would have flipped. Plus they were both immunity threats."

"Flanders what is your plan going into the merge?" Nighteye asked

"Easy, regroup with my old tribe. I know that the players left or player if one is voted out are trustworthy." Flanders replied

"Seems like you will be flipping on us?" 7 of 9 said

"Not at all. I like to be social." Flanders replied

"It is time to vote. Flanders you are up first." Nighteye said as Flanders goes up and votes.

 **Adrian**

"I wish you could accept others for being aliens but you choose to hate and not love." Flanders said

Adrian then votes.

 **Sleeeeeeee**

"*beep* you." Adrian said as Sli then votes followed by 7 of 9.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said getting the urn as Adrian grabbed his torch.

"First vote…"

 **Adrian**

 **Sleeeeeeee**

 **Flanders**

Adrian and Flanders looked shocked.

"Tenth person voted out of Survivor and second member of the jury…"

 **Ned Flanders**

Flanders brought up his torch. "No hard feelings girls. I am sure you had your reasons."

"I am sorry." Sli said

"Well if we made the merge I would have brought you into the alliance with my former tribe mates. It was a surprise but I guess it was my fault for not telling you." Flanders explained

"Ned Flanders the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing Flanders's torch as Flanders waved and walked away.

"You decided to vote out the nice guy over the jerk. Head to Trek Tribe's camp you have merge." Nighteye said

 **Flanders's Confession: I had a lot of fun here and I got to meet some great people and one person not so great. And being on the jury I get to choose a winner.**

Voted for Hellscream: Barney, Skinner, Max

Voted for Skinner: Hellscream, Rupert

Voted for Flanders: Sli, 7 of 9

Voted for Adrian: Flanders

Voted for Sli: Adrian

Notes on the booted: Hellscream had a Redemption Arc. He came into the game hating humans but ended up allying with one and even respecting his other two human tribe mates.

Flanders was brought in as a filler character. The nice guy of a dramatic tribe.


	9. Chapter 9

Video Game Survivor Gabon Episode 9 **Strategy 101.**

Last time on Survivor…Worf and As realized that they have to win immunity or Burke will use his idol to vote one of them out. At immunity it was revealed that 2 tribes will be going to tribal council and Trek Tribe won a close match. In Simpsons Tribe Max revealed that he was the swing vote as both pairs made their pleas to get him to vote with them and in the end he choose to side with Barney and Skinner and vote out the immunity threat Hellscream in a 3-2 vote. In Misc. Tribe it was set that Adrian was going to go but 7 of 9 did not trust Flanders to stick with them. Flanders wanted to surprise the girls after Tribal Council with an alliance offer in the merge but they voted him out in a 2-1-1 vote which afterwards he revealed his surprise. 10 are left who will be voted out next?

 _Merged Tribe Night 22_

As, Worf, and Burke were asleep in their shelter as the remaining Survivors walked in.

"MERGE!" Adrian yelled "*beep* yeah!"

The three Trek tribe members awoke. "Good." Worf said

"Except the shelter is not big enough." As said

"That is easy. All aliens get the *beep* out!" Adrian demanded as Worf got out of the shelter.

"I am not going to be pushed around." Worf said "You get out before I rip your arms off."

 **Worf's Confession: I hate being woken up. I know it is the merge but Adrian needs to shut his mouth. The rest are good and have honor but Adrian annoys me to no end and I figured if I will be woken up better to fight back like a true Klingon.**

"Well we can work on the shelter if some of us are not too tired." Sli said as Burke shrugged and went back to sleep. "Or some of us can hog the shelter."

"I do not need sleep. I can start improving the shelter." Max said

"I can help as well. I doubt we will have a challenge tomorrow." Rupert added "Besides the shelter is made for 6 not 10."

 **Sli's Confession: I am already looking for new allies. Because when I voted out Flanders he revealed that he would have us in a five person alliance. I felt so dumb taking out such a nice guy and keeping Adrian in.**

Max and Rupert walk off to gather some logs.

"Listen I am sorry for voting out your ally but I was afraid that he might turn others against us." Max explained.

"I understand." Rupert replied gathering some vines as Max cut through a tree.

"But I want you to know that I am with you." Max added

 **Rupert's Confession: I lost an ally thanks to Max and I am not sure who to go with. Should I stick with my tribe or should I find a better alliance to go with?**

In the shelter Adrian was with Burke who is trying to sleep as everyone else is working.

"I know you are human and I think us humans should stick together." Adrian said

"I do not care." Burke replied pulling his bag over his head that he was using as a pillow.

"Come on! We can have Rupert, Barney, and Skinner with us. It is perfect." Adrian continued.

 **Adrian's Confession: There are 5 humans and 5 aliens and I was us to take out the 5 aliens and end up with an all human final 5. It is a perfect end to a season!**

"Can't you please shut up." Burke said

"Not until you agree with me." Adrian said "Now we should vote out Sli first then Max, and As."

Burke got up. "I am going to work on the shelter."

"Let me help you!" Adrian said

"With Sli." Burke said as Adrian stayed behind.

 **Burke's Confession: Adrian is the most annoying thing on this tribe. And I thought people like Chidi was annoying but all Adrian wants to do is get rid of the aliens. Adrian you idiot Max, As, and 7 of 9 are part human or human enough.**

 _Merged Tribe Day 23_

Outside of camp Barney was with Skinner and Adrian.

"So will you guys listen to me already?" Adrian demanded very annoyed.

"Not interested in your idea to vote out the non-humans." Barney replied

"Yes, I think it is a terrible idea." Skinner added

 **Adrian's Confession: First Burke and now Barney and Skinner! None of the humans realize that we are in trouble! We will be taken out if we do not stick together. I want 5 humans in the final 5!**

Barney saw a crate and opened it finding a lot of food.

"We need to bring this back to camp with us." Barney said

"No way!" Adrian yelled "Get Burke and Rupert and we can feast here. Just the five of us."

"That is not right. We should share." Barney replied "Because if it was not for Max me and Skinner would have been voted out. Not to mention that you owe Sli and 7 of 9 for saving you."

 **Barney's Confession: Adrian is someone who I would never associate with and I hang around a bar with drunks all of the time. He needs to learn some respect because I do not want to be in an alliance with him at all.**

Barney and Skinner tries to carry the crate but couldn't.

"Adrian and Skinner stay here I am going to get Max and Worf to help." Barney said running off.

"So Skinner I see that there are some meat in there. Could you get some wood for the fire?" Adrian asked "Because we should cook it."

"Good idea." Skinner said leaving.

"Idiot." Adrian said grabbing some food and hiding it.

 **Adrian's Confession: I do not care what Barney and Skinner say I am hording some food for myself and the less food there is in there the weaker the aliens will be.**

Max and Worf came back minutes later with Barney and the three of them lifted the crate and carried it to camp.

"We have food guy!" Worf yelled

"Great!" Sli said "What do we have?"

They opened the crate.

"There was more in here." Barney said thinking.

"What do you mean?" Worf asked

"A quarter of the food is missing." Barney said "Look one corner is empty."

 **Barney's Confession: Adrian wanted to sabotage the feast for his own selfish needs. If he will play like that then I will make sure he goes home. I have not done much offense in this game but it is time to go after him.**

The tribe started eating without Adrian who is off on his own.

"So we need to think of a tribe name." Sli said "Something that we can all relate too."

"Hmm, I am not sure." As replied "Because we all come different backgrounds."

 **As's Confession: The most difficult thing about coming up with a tribe name is getting others to agree with it. Which is why previous merge tribe names are either hated by the tribe or stupid. This time will be different.**

After a few moments of discussion.

"So what about Kabila?" As suggested

"It's different…what does it mean?" Burke asked

"It means backstab in Swahili because we will probably be doing that." As replied "Well most of us…"

"I am good with that." Burke said. Most of the tribe approved except for Rupert.

 **As's Confession: I have to admit Kabila means Tribe in Swahili. I actually read a book on Swahili just in case I made it to the merge.**

The tribe continued to eat as some seemed to size up the competition.

 **Rupert's Confession: I know that the first vote is the most important vote and in my experience people will flip and try to position themselves to get farther. And because I lost my two closest allies Thane and Hellscream so I might just look for other allies.**

"Is Adrian going to join us?" 7 of 9 asked "Or is he going to be immature like always?"

"Let him be." Sli replied "If he was here he would be throwing insults."

"He would not stop talking last night." Burke added.

Worf watched and listened.

 **Worf's Confession: Everyone is against Adrian who I heard is from the mirror universe but while I will never want him around he can take some votes before we boot him. I think me and As can use this.**

After eating Worf and As walked off.

"So, I while we both want Adrian to go he will soak up votes." Worf said "We can easily slide by if we try to be swing votes."

"You sure this will work?" As asked

"Of course. I am close to no one but you." Worf said "And the only one who seem to be close with is Max but he is with the bigger alliance."

"Well, we should see how the first vote goes." As replied unsure.

 **As's Confession: Me and Worf decided not to stick with Burke since well because he is a rat and would sell us out. And instead of going in and trying to make a move we will stick to the side and watch to see who is with who.**

Burke took Sli and 7 of 9 out after the meal.

"So I want to offer you ladies a deal." Burke said "I know how much you hate Adrian and I dislike him as well."

"What are you offering?" Sli asked

"An alliance." Burke offered "Us three in an alliance and take down Adrian."

"I like that idea." 7 of 9 said "I think we should take it."

"Fine, as long as you do not pull any funny stuff." Sli said

"Do not worry." Burke replied "I am a man of my word."

 **Burke's Confession: I need to create a temporary alliance and Sli and 7 of 9 are most likely to take out the wild card Adrian and once he is gone I am not sure if I will stick with them. Because they are independent. I want an alliance that will follow me blindly.**

Burke walked away from the two women.

"Should we really take it?" Sli asked

"I do not see why not." 7 of 9 replied "Barney and Skinner are out of the question since we voted out Ned Flanders."

"But maybe we should ask them." Sli said

"No, human emotion will get to them." 7 of 9 replied

 **7 of 9's Confession: Sli is smart but she can be a little emotional. I do not want to stick to Barney and Skinner because they are tight. I rather have Burke who has no one than to go with another couple. It's the smart way to play.**

"I think it is worth the try." Sli replied not happy with 7 of 9.

"No, trust me, they will not trust us." 7 of 9 snapped ending the conversation.

 **Sli's Confession: I am starting to doubt 7 of 9's strategy. She thinks she knows everything but she cannot read people well. She was the one who wanted Flanders out and not Adrian so I do not know if I want to stick with her on this.**

Adrian was in the jungle as Max was looking around.

"I know you are out here Adrian." Max said "Come out with the food. I know you took it."

 **Max's Confession: Barney said that Adrian took some food and while most people would not believe someone would do that I know Adrian who refused to cook for us and his hatred of aliens would cause him to do this.**

"*Beep* you alien!" Adrian yelled as Max sighed before his claws came out from his back and sliced a couple of trees down startling Adrian.

"Wrong answer." Max said grabbing Adrian "Tell me where the food is."

Adrian spit on Max who wiped it off. "Go *beep* your fellow Zerg."

Max let him go. "Well then I was going to offer a trade."

"No deal." Adrian said walking away flipping Max off.

 **Adrian's Confession: So Max thinks that he can just intimidate me. Ha! That loser is nothing. He maybe a Zerg but his will is weak. I showed him who is boss.**

Adrian walked back to where he hidden the food and found it gone.

"What the!" Adrian shouted as Barney and Skinner ran away with the food.

 **Max's Confession: Did I mention that I was the distraction. Strategy 101. Plus I knew where the food was I just wanted to avoid drama or Adrian destroying the food.**

Rupert met with Barney and Skinner after they returned the food.

"So I guess Adrian did steal some food." Rupert said "So what did you two wanted to talk about?"

"I know we voted out your alliance but we do not want to be against you." Barney explained "You are a hard worker and we want you in our alliance for a final 3."

"What about Max?" Rupert asked

"He just follows whichever alliance is better for him." Skinner said

 **Barney's Confession: I know that Rupert was against us in our tribe but I still want him on our side. He is a great guy and reminds me of Homer. A loyal friend.**

"Well no other alliance seems to be on top to be honest." Rupert said "It's chaos on where everyone is right now."

"Good to have you aboard." Barney said

 **Rupert's Confession: While I was against them in my tribe I have no hard feelings towards them. Despite one incident with Barney he is a hard worker and a nice guy and Skinner basically follows him. I think a final 3 deal with them will be nice.**

"So who do we target?" Rupert asked "Because I have an idea."

"Well I was thinking Adrian but what is your idea?" Barney asked

"Burke." Rupert suggested "The guy is shifty like every villain and according to Worf and As when I talked with them Burke has an idol."

"That is concerning." Skinner said

 **Skinner's Confession: Burke with an idol is not good for us. Also why do you guys rarely ask me to do confessionals?**

 _Kabila Tribe Day 24_

Sli runs in.

"Treemail!" She yells

"Good, now we shall fight for immunity and honor." Worf said

 **Worf's Confession: I could not wait for individual immunity. I love a challenge and win or lose my the one with the most honor wins. Although I hope it is me.**

 _Immunity Day 24_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "So with just 10 of you left we are ready for individual immunity. Today's challenge you will balance two poles on your hands. The goal is to hold them both. A slight movement could cause them to fall. If you drop either pole you are out. Last one left wins immunity and is one step closer to the finals."

Everyone gets into position.

"Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye yelled as everyone starts to balance the poles.

"Hey Adrian!" Sli said "I am better than you!"

Adrian turned and dropped his poles. "No you are not!"

"And Adrian is out just like that." Nighteye said laughing "Take a seat."

"*Beep* you both!" Adrian yelled before sitting down.

10 minutes into the challenge.

A few people start to struggle as Barney drops his followed by Rupert.

"And like that Barney and Rupert are you." Nighteye said

"Damn." Rupert said before taking a seat.

20 minutes into the challenge Skinner yawned as one of his poles fell.

"Skinner is out!" Nighteye said "6 are left."

Skinner shrugged and took a seat on the bench.

30 minutes into the challenge.

Burke was struggling before he gave up and dropped out.

"Burke is out." Nighteye said as Burke said nothing and shrugged before heading to the bench.

1 hour into the challenge the five remaining contestants started to struggle to maintain balance. Suddenly Max's poles fell.

"And Max is out." Nighteye said as Max shrugs and walked off not really concerned.

The others are struggling as Sli drops out followed by As.

"And like that only Worf and 7 of 9 are left." Nighteye said "And either one can drop now they are struggling."

Soon someone dropped out.

"Worf is out! 7 of 9 wins immunity!" Nighteye announced as Sli cheered as Adrian walked back to camp not happy to see an alien win. "Congratulations 7 of 9 you are safe for tonight. Everyone else including Adrian who decided to walk away you are vulnerable to be voted out. Head back to camp."

 _Kabila Tribe Day 24_

The tribe arrived at camp.

 **7 of 9's Confession: Immunity was pretty easy. Just stand there holding two poles. As long as I was not distracted I could easily stand there while everyone fell. With immunity I do not need to worry about Adrian trying to target me.**

Rupert, Barney, Skinner, and Max met up outside of camp.

"So what is the plan?" Max asked

"We need to target Burke." Rupert said surprising Max.

"Wait but Burke is not a physical threat." Max said "Besides we have bigger fish to fry with Adrian."

"Except Burke has the hidden immunity idol." Barney said "He needs to go and then Adrian will be next."

Max sighed "I do not agree with this but if that what you guys want fine I will vote him out. We are four votes and I have no idea what the rest are doing."

 **Max's Confession: No. I will not leave Adrian here one more day. He got lucky 3 times according to Sli. Khan was a bigger threat, Zagara was an idiot, and Flanders was a misunderstanding. I do not want Adrian sliding by anymore. Especially when I think he has the machete now. Seriously that thing is missing and I think he is pissed at me…not that I fear him.**

"So we are in agreement then?" Rupert asked "Us four to the end?"

"Yeah I am for that." Barney added "I think we are pretty good team."

Max nodded.

 **Rupert's Confession: Despite our differences I think we came together pretty well. Once this vote is over we can see who is with who and try to expand our alliance to be 5 or 6. Or at least that is what I am hoping because I would hate to be voted out this early in the merge.**

The four split up as Max headed to Burke.

 **Max's Confession: To be honest I threw immunity. With my strength alone I could stand there all day but this game is more fun when I am not winning challenges. I might win a couple so I am not looking like I am throwing them but for the most part do not expect me to go on an immunity run. As for my plan I have an idea to take out the idol and Adrian.**

"Burke just so you know you are getting some votes." Max said "At least 3."

Burke showed no emotion. "Interesting. I am guess it is your tribe."

Max nodded "Yeah, however I am willing to vote out Adrian to save you."

"Hmm interesting proposal." Burke replied rubbing his chin. "Because he is annoying and he is trying to ally with me and in the end he will hurt my game."

 **Burke's Confession: While I would love to take out someone in Max's alliance but I do not know if I have the numbers and I have the idol. However I can take out the annoying Adrian and even use Max's betrayal to my advantage.**

"Trust me I want Adrian out." Max said

"I will think about it." Burke replied going over to Sli and 7 of 9. "How much do you want to vote out Adrian?"

"Very bad." Sli said "We should have done it last chance we had."

"Well tonight is your chance. I have Max on board and I am certain As and Worf will vote for him. If we do this we can easily vote out Adrian 6-3 and who cares who Adrian votes for."

 **Sli's Confession: Finally we are voting Adrian. I do not care what 7 of 9 wants I want Adrian gone. Who cares if he is no threat in the game. He is a poison with his racism towards aliens.**

"Just vote Adrian and I can assure you both safe passage to the final 6." Burke said "Or maybe further."

"You better keep your promise." 7 of 9 said sternly.

"I am trustworthy. Do not worthy. I keep my deals." Burke replied

 **Burke's Confession: I have no interest in keeping Sli and 7 of 9. They are too much of a threat. Sli is likeable and 7 of 9 is strategic and both are good in challenges. Plus they are a tight pair that needs to be split up.**

Worf and As were in the shelter relaxing with Adrian who was just glaring at them.

"Relax we won't kill you." As said "Well maybe Worf will."

"I am keeping an eye on you two." Adrian said

 **Adrian's Confession: Tonight I am voting for As….why because As is pretending to be human. I can tell who the aliens are but As can blend right in. So he is getting my vote.**

"I know you hate us but you should vote for Burke tonight." As pleaded. "Because if not you might go."

"I do not believe you." Adrian replied

"Well believe us for once or you will be going home." Worf said

 **Worf's Confession: Adrian cannot keep his stupid crusade in voting out aliens when the humans look to be voting for him. If we can swing him our way he might just stop going after us.**

"You know what?" As said to Worf. "If Adrian wants to be a little baby and try to vote for us let him. Neither of us are in danger. He is. He can either join us or join the jury with Hellscream.

"Whatever." Adrian replied

 **As's Confession: I do not care if Adrian goes tonight but if he goes he will go by Burke's hand not an alien's hand. Me and Worf on the other hand will vote for Skinner just because he is no threat so we can see how the votes go.**

The tribe packed up and headed to Tribal Council.

 **Max's Confession: Tonight we will find out who is with who and no matter what someone will be pissed and I hope this will not backfire on me because I hate to lose my tribe's trust.**

 _Tribal Council_

The tribe walked into Tribal Council.

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said "I will bring in jury…Hellscream." Heallscream came in cleaned up and wearing a new set of clothes. "And Ned Flanders." Flanders came in wearing his sweater and shaved except for his moustache. "So Skinner what is the new name for the Tribe."

"Kabila." Skinner said "It means Tribe."

"No it does not." Nighteye said "It means backstab. Max, has there been much change in the dynamics since the merge?"

"Yes, and to be honest I am surprised that the bigger threats are not targeted." Max said "But it has happened before where the physical strong are not targeted right away."

"Adrian how does it feel to be in a tribe where half of aliens?" Nighteye said

"*beep* you." Adrian replied "You can stop talking to me."

"Timeout now!" Nighteye said as a couple of stage hands drag Adrian to a chair in the corner. "You are banned from talking. 7 of 9 how does it feel to win immunity?"

"While it does protect me I feel little need for it." 7 of 9 replied "Still it feels satisfying to win a challenge in a game where almost everyone is good physically."

"Rupert, you have been in the merge 3 times." Nighteye said "Does this merge mean anything differently to you?"

"Yes, I do not feel like the odd man out." Rupert replied "In every season I was always the big guy playing hero and I had a target on my back. Now I dealing with people who are not only strong but also are not human or fully human and it puts a good twist on game."

"Does it change anything?" Nighteye asked

"No, I still have respect towards them. As and Worf in the short time I got to know there are nice to hang out with." Rupert explained.

"Worf, how does it feel to just lose immunity since you love challenges?" Nighteye asked

"I hate losing but at least I lost with my honor." Worf explained "I would never cheat in a challenge to win it and even though I lost I know 7 of 9 played as hard as she could to win and she deserves it."

"Thanks." 7 of 9 replied

"As, what is your strategy for the vote?" Nighteye asked

"Just trying to save an idiot from making a stupid mistake." As said "Adrian I know you hate aliens but you are making a dumb mistake."

"I am not!" Adrian yelled from his corner.

"Yes, you are." As said calmly. "You are voting for me and no one else is even targeting me yet. You are wasting your vote and if you vote for me you will be voted out."

"You lie! Like all aliens." Adrian shouted

"I am not lying. I have never lied to you and yet you are being played." As said "No one is on your side and no one will be."

"Yeah Adrian you stayed because we decided to spare you." Sli said "Not because we liked you."

"Well you aliens can all go to hell." Adrian said

"Can we please get to the vote?" Sli said giving up.

"Yes, let's." Burke said "I am interested to see how this plays out."

"Fine, it is time to vote. Worf you are up first." Nighteye said

Worf goes up and votes.

 **Skinner**

"A throw away vote. Just because no one will be targeting you." Worf said as As then votes followed by Burke.

 **Adrian**

"We may be human but there is no way I control you. Therefore you must go." Burke said

Barney then votes followed by Max who has his vote hidden. Skinner then votes followed by Rupert.

 **Burke**

"You have the idol and I lost allies due to those idols. I will not have that happen again." Rupert said

Adrian votes.

 **Ass**

"You may look human but inside you are a snake…literally." Adrian said as Sli and 7 of 9 vote.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said getting the urn. "First vote…"

"I have an idol to play." Burke said walking up with his idol.

"The rules state that if an idol is played then all votes are negated and this is a real idol. All votes towards Burke will not count. First vote…"

 **Ass**

 **Skinner**

Skinner looked surprised

 **Skinner**

 **Burke**

 **Burke**

 **Mister Burke**

"None of those three votes towards Burke count." Nighteye said

 **Adrian**

 **Adrian**

 **Adrian**

"Eleventh person voted out of survivor…"

 **Adrian**

"See As you voted me out!" Adrian yelled angry.

"No." Burke said "It was me you planned your demise. Let's face it you are horrible at this game and I did everyone a favor by taking you out. Now go into the jury in shame you little man."

Adrian tossed his torch out of Tribal Council and walked off.

"Good riddance." Nighteye said "The vote was split but a non threat was taken out due to his personality over someone who could win a million dollars. Will that hurt your games? We will see. Head back to camp."

Next time on Survivor….one contestant is called out for betraying his alliance and another plots against his newly formed alliance. And a tribal council that will shock everyone.

 **Adrian's Final Words: Those people in the tribe need to have a reality check. Now that humans are out numbers 5-4 they will be picked off easily. Win it Barney, Skinner, or Rupert and Burke you were mind controlled so I hope you die.**

Voted for Adrian: Burke, Max, Sli, 7 of 9

Voted for Burke (Did not Count): Barney, Rupert, Skinner

Voted for Skinner: Worf, As

Voted for As: Adrian

Notes on the booted: Adrian was the angry distraction of the game. Luckily the creator let me use him for a few jokes and he was the whipping boy for the time he was in. But ultimately I wanted his demise be the result of a human.

Sorry for the delay I have been busy working full time and taking classes. So hopefully I can crank these out quicker because I have the next few seasons planned and they should be fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Video Game Survivor Gabon Episode 10 **A hidden immunity idol is dishonorable**

Last time on Survivor the merge was on as Adrian tried to ally with Burke who ended being annoyed. The tribe was given the name Kabila by As which means backstab in Swahili. Adrian stole some of the food but Max with the help of Barney and Skinner stole it back as the tribe was in chaos as alliances shifted constantly. 7 of 9 won immunity over Worf and the former Simpsons tribe members targeted Burke for his idol while Max flipped and warned Burke in order to vote out Adrian. However As and Worf warned Adrian but in the end Adrian refused to listen and Burke used his idol which neglected 3 of the votes against him and Adrian was voted out in a 4-2-1 vote. 9 are left who will be voted out next?

 _Kabila Tribe Night 24_

The tribe came back to camp after the eventful vote.

"What the hell happened?" Rupert asked "I know Burke used his idol but why did he have 3 votes?"

Burke looked over to Max who was distracted talking to Sli. "Max sold you guys out." Burke said "He betrayed you to take out Adrian."

"What?" Rupert asked shocked

"Yes, and he is part of my alliance now." Burke added

 **Rupert's Confession: I have lost Thane and Hellscream and with people in my alliance willingly to go off on their own and vote differently I am not sure if I want to stay. Barney and Skinner seemed fine with it but Max is a loose cannon and I do not feel like I want to stay with him if he will pull a stunt like that.**

Rupert walked off as Max tried to chase him down but Rupert shooed him away.

"He is a bit upset." Barney said "I am not happy either."

"Well it has to be done." Max said "Adrian could have targeted anyone not fully human. He was too much of a risk to keep in."

Burke watched grinning.

 **Burke's Confession: The biggest alliance is the Simpsons alliance and if I can break Rupert away and take in the other three I can control the game. I know they do not trust me but they will.**

Sli however was cheerful.

"YES! YES! YES! He is gone!" Sli yelled dancing around

"That is one less annoyance around to hurt us." 7 of 9 added

"Well I warned him and he was taken down by a human." As said "I find that ironic."

 **Sli's Confession: Adrian has been nothing but an annoyance and he only got to the final 10 by luck. Now with him gone I can sit back and relax but in the back of my mind I know that the game is continuing.**

"So I was wondering since the four of us are here maybe we should team up for an alliance." As suggested

"Yes, I agree. This alliance seems honorable as I have seen in challenges." Worf added

"Sounds good, I like this deal." Sli said

"Agreed, this seems like a stable alliance." 7 of 9 added

 **As's Confession: The plan worked. While Adrian is out Sli and 7 of 9 is willing to join up with me and Worf. The first target is Burke since even without an idol he is dangerous and needs to be voted out. However we need one more to do it.**

 _Kabila Tribe Day 25_

Worf was out hunting with Sli.

"So despite being blind you can still see?" Worf asked

"Yes, I can see through the force." Sli replied "Despite that everyone kind of treated me as truly blind. I am not sure I am a sniper."

 **Worf's Confession: Since I am in an alliance with Sli and 7 of 9 I wanted to get to know them. When I offered to go out hunting with one of them 7 of 9 declined but Sli was more than happy to accompany me.**

"So why are you with 7 of 9?" Worf asked "She never seems very grateful or friendly."

"Well she is aright once you get to know her." Sli replied

"Well she voted out my ally Kirk." Worf said "So while I do think she is loyal I want to keep an eye on her just in case."

"Do not worry if she makes a move she will tell me." Sli said

 **Sli's Confession: While I do like the alliance I do have to heed Worf's warning. 7 of 9 is stubborn. Because she wanted to vote Flanders out and refused to budge. But hopefully she does not do that again because I hate to lose a possible big alliance again.**

"Just watch yourself." Worf warned as As is walking with 7 of 9 nearby.

"So what was it like to be a Borg….when you were one?" As asked

"I listened to a central mind." 7 of 9 said "It was not something I enjoyed."

"Well, at least you are human again." As said

"Mostly. I still have some Borg parts but my emotions are slowly returning." 7 of 9 replied

 **7 of 9's Confession: While I am still learning emotions and getting better at it. The lack of emotions makes me a better player. Emotional players make quick judgements and bad moves while I think on a cognitive level and makes moves on what I think is best. I made a bad move voting out Flanders but I ended up taking out Adrian.**

"Well at least that is good. When I was raised I was told to treat humans like cattle." As said "However I ignored that I treated the humans with respect which is why my planets prosper….until Anubis destroyed my fleet and bombarded my planets."

"That was not good." 7 of 9 said "What happened?"

"Well I fled and I am taking refuge on earth with permission from SG1." As explained

 **As's Confession: I am trying to make a new life for myself. I am not proud of myself for going from an Emperor to a simple peasant. I hope to come back to my planets to help the survivors but I need to bide my time.**

Burke met with Barney and Skinner.

"So I wanted to meet with you two to offer my assistance in your alliance." Burke said

"What about you alliance?" Barney asked

"It was temporary alliance." Burke explained "I know you targeted me because of my idol and my idol is gone so I am no longer a threat."

"He is right about that." Skinner said

 **Burke's Confession: I really did not need to use my idol last night but it was better that I used it since it took the target off my back. Now to recover and take control.**

"Besides Sli and 7 of 9 joined up with Worf and As and if they get control I will be the first one out." Burke said

"Then why come to us?" Barney asked

"Because I know you guys are not tight." Burke explained truthfully. "However Max and Rupert are both threats in the end and I have angered enough people most notably Adrian, Worf, and As where they will never vote for me."

"He is right." Skinner said

 **Barney's Confession: Burke reminds me of hmm who was that guy again? The very old rich guy…Homer's boss…oh Mr. Burns. Someone who would sacrifice his own mother to get ahead. But if he keeps his word me and Skinner could benefit.**

"Good to see we are on the same page then." Burke said before walking away.

"Should we go with him?" Skinner asked

Barney shrugged "Probably. We need to see what Max is thinking."

Burke was watching nearby.

 **Burke's Confession: Even without my idol I can still cause disarray within the alliances. If I can get Barney and Skinner on my side I can take out everyone else and destroy the alliance within.**

Rupert and Worf were walking to the tree mail.

"So I heard of your previous seasons." Worf said "You play with honor and were even part of the Heroes Tribe in one season."

"Yes, I was part of the Heroes Tribe unfortunately the villains prevailed but the one who played the more heroic game won."

"Good, I like people who play with honor." Worf replied

 **Worf's Confession: I wanted to talk to Rupert all day because if I want to find allies I want people who I know can play with honor and integrity. Rupert is one of the few people here who has a reputation and it is a good one.**

"So what do you think of your alliance?" Worf asked

"Not sure, my close ally was voted out before the merge and Max is flipping." Rupert replied "So I might look for a more trusting alliance."

"Well As is a good guy and is trustworthy." Worf said

"Good to hear." Rupert said

 **Rupert's Confession: I have no confidence in my alliance right now and I was informed that they are consorting with Burke who I do not trust at all. I want to try out a new alliance and see how that goes. I hate to betray my original alliance but with the direction they are going I cannot stay with them.**

 _Reward Day 26_

"Welcome to reward." Nighteye said "Today's challenge you will competing to complete 3 puzzles. First puzzle is a slider puzzle, second is a phrase that you have to unjumble, and finally a 200 piece puzzle that is supposed to be a 3-d rectangle. There is a twist. The first 3 done with each puzzle can block someone so they cannot advance. However it can only be used with someone in the same stage so a slider can block a slider and a jumble can block another jumble. Once all 3 puzzles are done you win reward. Reward is a picnic on top of the tallest hill with an all you can eat feast. So everyone draw for spots and let's get started." Everyone gets into position. "Survivors ready…go!"

Everyone starts working on the slider puzzle. Some people were better at the puzzle than others. Max finished first and blocked Burke who was almost done with his.

"Burke is out!" Nighteye said

Sli was struggling while she could see the shapes she could not see the patterns. 7 of 9 then finished and blocked Skinner.

"Skinner is out." Nighteye said as 7 of 9 started on the jumble. Rupert then finished and blocked As.

"As is out." Nighteye said.

Barney then finished and headed to the next stage.

"Sli and Worf look out of it." Nighteye said as 7 of 9 and Max were neck and neck. Both finished as the word was Reward is Waiting. 7 of 9 tried to trigger the block but Max was slightly faster and managed to get past before it triggered but in his haste he did not trigger his block. Rupert was then finished and blocked Barney making the final puzzle a three person race.

"This is going to be close." Nighteye said as time passes. Sli has given up and watched while Worf managed to finish the first puzzle and started on the second but it was too late.

"7 of 9 finished! 7 of 9 wins reward!" Nighteye said "7 of 9 you get to choose 2 people to join you and one person to go to exile."

"Worf can go to exile" 7 of 9 said "And Sli and Rupert can come to reward with me."

Worf head to exile. Sli, Rupert, and 7 of 9 you will spend the afternoon at reward. I will see you at immunity." Nighteye said

 _Exile Island Day 26_

Worf arrived on exile and read the note to find the hidden immunity idol.

"A hidden immunity idol is dishonorable…however I can use it." Worf said trying to locate the idol.

 **Worf's Confession: I do not approve of using hidden immunity idols in the game. I find it dishonorable and makes the weak willed go further. However I can still use one in case someone cheats at immunity or even to give myself an advantage in strategizing.**

After a few hours Worf gave up.

"Damn it." Worf said heading back to the shelter to rest.

 _Kabila Tribe Day 26_

The tribe was back at camp mostly relaxing.

 **As's Confession: My alliance made a deal before reward. If one of us wins we send someone from our alliance over. Unfortunately out of the 5 of us I had to come back to camp but no big deal. We are still trying to solidify Rupert and Sli is 7 of 9's closest ally.**

Burke was in the shelter with Barney while Skinner and Max were out gathering wood.

"I know they are trying to get Rupert to flip." Burke said

"Probably, but Rupert is strong and loyal. He will stay with us." Barney said encouragingly.

"But I hate not having control." Burke said "But I need a plan B."

"Well why not try to get someone else to flip?" Barney suggested "It's not like we can focus on one."

"Maybe…" Burke replied thinking.

 **Burke's Confession: Rupert is a wild card right now. Barney thinks that Rupert is with us but Barney is a naïve drunk. And I know I will be targeted next. As and Worf will never side with me. But maybe I can think of something.**

"Just relax for now. We should be good." Barney assured.

 **Barney's Confession: I went through life as a drunk who bounced from one dead end job to another in order to pay for beer. I live in a horrible apartment and still I had little worries. Burke needs to calm down a bit.**

Outside of camp Skinner and Max were gathering wood.

"So how much do you trust Burke?" Max asked

"He seems trustworthy." Skinner replied "He wants to get the job done."

"True but there is something sinister about him." Max said "Not evil but someone who will do anything to win."

"Well for now I trust him." Skinner shrugged

 **Max's Confession: I do not fully trust Burke. He had an alliance with Sli and 7 of 9 and is willing to come to us and betray them. That is someone I have to watch because he will try to get in and take us out from the inside.**

 _Reward Day 26_

The three climbed up the tall hill.

"Why did it have to be so tall?" Rupert asked trying to catch his breath.

"I climbed higher." Sli replied as they got to the top "We are here." A long table was shown covered in food.

"This is what I am talking about." Rupert said

 **Rupert's Confession: I was kind of surprised when I was chosen for reward but I cannot complain. I get to eat and this might get me further in the alliance and get further in the game since I cannot trust my alliance.**

The three starts to eat.

"So for someone who is military you seem less disciplined and not very strict." Rupert commented to Sli.

"Well in combat they call me a hard ass but that is because I am trying to make sure no one gets killed." Sli explained "Outside of combat and the military and I am a lot more friendly."

7 of 9 nodded thinking to herself

 **7 of 9's Confession: The more I think about the more that Sli is a threat. She is friendly and a social butterfly while strong she is not strong enough to be labeled a physical threat. I might take her out soon but not right now.**

"Well let's just enjoy this feast." Sli said

"I agree." Rupert replied as the three ate not really talking much about strategy.

 **Sli's Confession: I think by having Rupert join me and 7 of 9 I think we may have secured him and with any luck Worf found the idol. The game is going well now for me but I always need to be on my toes just in case.**

 _Immunity Day 27_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "Today's challenge will require you to slide down a slide into the lake below. Under the water are three bags. You need to untie them. If you surface you have to go back to the top of the slide. Once you collect all three bags you will take out 21 letters. You need to arrange the letters to make a phrase. First person to complete the phrase wins immunity." Everyone gets into position "Survivors ready….go!"

Everyone slides down into the lake and dives in. Burke surfaces first and heads back to the beginning empty handed.

Rupert and Max surfaces next each with a bag. They place it on the shore as Worf comes up with a bag. 7 of 9 came up empty handed as they all started for the beginning. As then comes up with 2 bags. Sli surfaces with a bag. Burke slides down and tries again. Barney and Skinner were both struggling as they surface with no bags.

"So far mixed results." Nighteye commented.

As surfaces with his last bag and heads back to the puzzle area to assemble the puzzle.

"As is heading back." Nighteye said as Burke and Skinner has given up while Barney finally gets a bag. Worf and Rupert grab another bag as they head back to the slide.

As tries to sort out the letters looking confused. "Crap…" As said

Max managed to grab his last two bags and headed to the puzzle area while Sli managed to get her second bag as Rupert and Worf slides down and dives down.

Max enters the puzzle area and starts to assemble his phrase. Rupert surfaces with his last bag and arrives in the puzzle area.

"Three people are still in it. Worf is struggling to get his last bag." Nighteye said. Sli finally got her last bag but it was too late as someone completed the puzzle.

"Survivor Gabon Immunity!" Rupert yelled

"Rupert wins immunity!" Nighteye said "Congratulations Rupert you have won 3 extra days in this game. However one of the remaining 8 of you will be going home. Head back to camp."

 _Kabila Tribe Day 27_

The tribe came back to camp with Rupert ecstatic.

 **Rupert's Confession: I only won immunity once in all of my seasons and now I have no worries of going home. My biggest problem is now should I stick with my tribe or join the other alliance because they seem nicer and more trustworthy.**

Burke pulled the Simpson's tribe aside.

"I was thinking out of the group Sli is the most threatening." Burke explained "As and Worf are both strong and 7 of 9 is smart but Sli is both and will not have a target on her head compared to the rest."

"I guess we can target her." Max replied "I do like her."

"Even more reason to vote her off." Burke said "She is a good social player and that is what wins this game."

 **Burke's Confession: Social games win Survivor not physical and not mental. Sli is friends with everyone here and the rest of her group all have flaws so once she goes I can start picking off the rest and then split up the Simpson's alliance.**

"So are we all in agreement?" Burke asked

"Yes." Barney said

"Sure." Skinner replied

"I am." Rupert said not convinced.

 **Rupert's Confession: The more I think about it the more I feel that Burke is a snake. He is a villain like Boston Rob. He plays hard and everyone listens to him. I do not want him to get any further. He somehow managed to slip into this alliance and controls it but I need to see what the other alliance is planning.**

Burke leaves as Barney and Skinner wander off leaving Max and Rupert.

"Do you really want to go with him?" Rupert asked

"It might be the best option for now." Max replied "His idol is gone."

"Well I do not trust him." Rupert said "And you lost a lot of trust in me."

"Listen Rupert." Max said sighing a bit "I will never vote you out. You have my word."

"I am not sure whose word I can trust in this game." Rupert replied walking away.

 **Max's Confession: I made a promise and I plan on keeping it to Rupert. He might not believe me but I rather keep my word to him for once. Besides there are some bigger Zerg to roast in this tribe.**

On the other side of camp the other alliance of Sli, 7 of 9, Worf, and As met up.

"So we need to take out Burke." As said "The guy will turn on you in an instant. In fact he already turned on Sli and 7 of 9."

"I know he turned on us." Sli said "I am in."

"Good." As said

"I hate when dishonorable people get far and Burke has not kept his word once." Worf explained

 **As's Confession: So we are taking out Burke. We are 4 and I think we have Rupert on our side. Sli will go to him after we are done here and if everything goes right we will have the advantage next time.**

"What about idols?" 7 of 9 asked

"Khan had one." Sli said "But he out and Burke had one. Worf you said you did not find one?"

"None." Worf replied

"I think we are safe.' Sli said confidently.

 **Sli's Confession: I am a bit nervous coming in but I do not think they have a reason to target me tonight. I am not the strongest or the biggest threat. I am just some seemingly blind girl who is also an expert sniper who can use the force to see.**

After the alliance breaks up Sli goes up to Rupert.

"So we are voting out Burke tonight." Sli said "You are welcome to join us."

"What do I get in return?" Rupert asked

"Well when it is down to the five of us you will most likely be the swing vote. Because I have no intention of voting you out." Sli explained

"Okay I am in. Besides you are more trustworthy than my alliance." Rupert said

 **Sli's Confession: I got our 5** **th** **vote. I am so excited for tribal council tonight because I doubt anyone else will flip from our alliance.**

The tribe started to pack for Tribal Council as 7 of 9 was stopped by Burke.

 **Burke's Confession: I do not want to leave anything to chance. I feel that I have the 5-4 majority but I want to give myself some extra insurance just in case someone is foolish enough to flip on me. 7 of 9 is the only one who I think can flip.**

"We need to talk." Burke said to 7 of 9 when she was alone.

"What is it?" 7 of 9 asked

"I know you are voting for me but I ask you what happens once the other alliance is gone?" Burke asked "Will you take a chance with Worf and As who both are loyal and if you get to the final 3 with Sli who can destroy you in the jury phase."

"What are you talking about?" 7 of 9 asked

"I am saying that I am voting for Sli because she will win." Burke explained "She is a good social player and even Barney and Skinner said that they will vote for her over you because she blames you for Flanders going."

"I will think about it." 7 of 9 said

 **7 of 9's Confession: Burke made some good points. Sli is a threat and can beat me because I am not the best socially but is it too early to betray her? I need to think about this because once I make my choice it might be too late to go back on it.**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said "I will bring in the jury. Flanders, Hellscream, and Adrian finally voted out of the last tribal council." Adrian came in with his Fleet Uniform but all beaten up. "Also Adrian foolishly started a fight with hellscream and lost." The remaining tribe members laughed "Okay in all seriousness it has been a hectic few days. Worf how was exile island?"

"It was like it always was. Lonely and I hunted the idol." Worf replied

"Did you find it?" Nighteye asked

"No, besides I really do not care for the idol. Better to win without needing to use one." Worf explained

"7 of 9 how was reward?" Nighteye asked

"It was satisfactory but it is only the first reward. The food was decent though like the company." 7 of 9 said

"I agree. Thanks again for taking me." Rupert said

"You are welcome." 7 of 9 replied

"Burke as the numbers dwindle how will that change the game?" Nighteye asked

"It's simple find a group of trustworthy people and hope for the best." Burke said "I barely survived the last tribal council and this time I know it is no different."

"You deserve it." Worf said

"You cannot blame me for playing the game." Burke said

"You will backstab your alliance like you did with me and you alliance last tribal council." As said

"I am sorry but I am playing the game and it is not my fault that you tried to betray me first." Burke replied "Besides I feel more comfortable in this alliance."

"As, do you feel that Burke cannot be trusted?" Nighteye asked

"He claims that he is playing the game but he is snake." As replied "He betrayed Worf and blamed me and then used an idol to try to break me and Worf apart. Went to Sli and 7 of 9 and now is betraying them."

"It's just a game." Burke replied

"Burke, you don't think you deserve the hate?" Nighteye asked

"I am flattered that I am considered a threat but I am just playing the game." Burke explained "But I guess some people are angry at the fact that I out strategized them."

"We will see." As added

"Sli, what do you feel with the vote looming?" Nighteye asked

"I feel pretty good, I believe in my allies and if I am on the losing side of this vote then so be it." Sli said

"Barney any last thoughts on the vote?" Nighteye asked

"Not really, I am just seeing how this plays out since I am not really in danger though." Barney said

"Why do you say that?" Nighteye asked "A bit overconfident?"

"No, because they have no reason to vote me out. I am neither a threat in the game or in challenges." Barney explained

"It is time to vote…Worf you are up first." Nighteye said as Worf goes up and votes.

 **Burke**

"There is no idol for you to hide behind." Worf said as As votes followed by Burke.

 **Slee**

"I have no more use for you." Burke said as Barney votes followed by Max then Skinner. Rupert then goes up and votes. Then Sli votes.

 **Burke**

"Nice job betraying us." Sli said as 7 of 9 finishes the vote.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn. "First vote…"

 **Burke**

 **Burke**

 **Slee**

 **Sle**

 **Sli**

Sli looked surprised

 **Burke**

 **Burke**

 **Sli**

"One vote left…twelfth person voted out of survivor and forth member of our jury…"

 **Sli**

"Rupert I counted on you." Sli said

"I voted for Burke." Rupert said confused.

"As did I." As said

"Me too." Worf added as they turned to 7 of 9.

"Wow way to stab me in the back 7 of 9." Sli said "I wished to voted you off when you wanted Flanders gone."

Sli walked up with her torch.

"Sli the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing her torch as Sli walked away.

"Wow, I know I wanted her gone but that was a bit harsh of 7 of 9." Adrian said from the jury.

"Silence Adrian!" Nighteye yelled "Tonight's vote showed who is on whose side. The question is…can one side come back and no one is truly safe. Head back to camp."

Next time on Survivor…

There is backlash over 7 of 9's betrayal. One survivor starts playing sides with both alliances. Loyalties are questioned and a major fight happens between two of the calmest members.

 **Sli's Final Words: I am not bitter at being voted out I am bitter that my closest ally betrayed me. 7 of 9 I hope it is worth it because you lost my vote. I would normally cheer for the last woman left but I want you in the jury next you ruined our game.**

Voted for Sli: Burke, 7 of 9, Barney, Max, Skinner

Voted for Burke: Sli, Worf, As, Rupert

Notes on the booted:

Sli is not my OC but someone who gave me permission to use. She is actually a character in the Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic MOORPG who is a blind solider who uses a sniper rifle. In war she is serious but outside she is more fun loving and unfortunately she came in 9th despite being fun to write for.

So sorry for the delay been VERY busy. But feel free to read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Video Game Survivor Gabon Episode 11 **I will fight tonight**

Last time on survivor…with 9 players left Burke formed an alliance with the former Simpson's Tribe but Rupert was having second thoughts while Worf and As formed an alliance with Sli and 7 of 9. 7 of 9 won reward and brought Rupert along in an attempt to solidify him in the alliance. Rupert won immunity and both alliances thought they were in control however Burke made a last minute plea to 7 of 9 and it worked. Rupert voted against Burke but 7 of 9 flipped on her ally Sli and voted her out in a 5-4 vote. 8 are left who will be voted out next?

 _Kabila Tribe Night 27_

The tribe came back to camp with a few upset members.

"I did not expect that." Rupert said glaring at 7 of 9. "You betrayed you ally."

"I did what was needed to further myself in the game." 7 of 9 replied

"You backstabbed your alliance! And voted out Sli who trusted you!" Rupert shouted "I thought Burke was a snake but you are willing to sell out your own allies in order to further yourself."

"You have no honor." Worf added

"Whatever, I made the logical choice." 7 of 9 said

"Vulcans use logic and they would have stayed with the alliance." Worf commented. "What you did was heartless!"

 **Rupert's Confession: I am very upset now. Not only did 7 of 9 betray us but now I have a target on my back for trying to take out Burke. I need to talk to my former tribe members and hope they can at least extend my stay here. I think a couple of them might be bitter.**

"You will see that my strategy is better. All I care about is making it to the end." 7 of 9 added

"You might make it to the end." Rupert said "Russell did that and do you know where it got him? 2 straight losses. You will have no friends in the jury."

7 of 9 said nothing.

"What cannot say anything to that!" Rupert continued

"You betrayed your alliance as well." 7 of 9 said

"I have my reasons. But your reasons are just plain stupid and foolish." Rupert said before stomping off.

 **7 of 9's Confession: You can yell at me Rupert all you want but I trust in my strategy and that is why I will get further into the game. I do not rely on emotions and therefore I would be able to make better choices.**

Outside of camp Burke was talking to Max.

"I am a bit furious with Rupert betraying us." Burke said not happy "If I did not get 7 of 9 to flip I would have gone."

"Yes it would have been a shame." Max said sarcastically.

"Which is why I want Rupert out next.' Burke said "He has to go."

"No, not yet. We have other targets such as Worf and As." Max said "Rupert is not a threat. Besides he is close to no one."

"No, it will be Rupert." Burke said threateningly. "If you change the target I might have to find another idol."

 **Max's Confession: You might have joined our alliance Burke but you are far from a power player. I have built an army from nothing and almost took out the Queen of Blades. You stay in the shadows like a coward and try to get other people to do your dirty work. If you want to see who will outlast who. Well game on.**

 _Kabila Tribe Day 28_

Rupert and Max were out gathering wood and looking for food.

"Listen I am sorry that I betrayed the alliance but I felt like it was the right move ever since my two allies were voted out." Rupert said

"I understand." Max replied "I am not happy about it but I understand."

"What about the others?" Rupert asked

"Barney is okay with it and Skinner well not so much." Max said "Burke wants you out but I will prevent that."

"What if he threatens to vote you out?" Rupert asked

"I like to see him try. I can be pretty vengeful if he tries a stunt like that." Max replied showing his claws coming out from his back.

 **Rupert's Confession: I talked to Max who is kind of the true leader of the alliance although Burke is acting leader. And he is not happy but not bitter either which is good. He is also trying to keep the target off me which I appreciate as well.**

"Do you fit in with other humans since you are part Zerg?' Rupert asked

"I try." Max replied shrugging. "I do not fit in with anywhere now. But with a heavy coat I can walk the streets without getting shot at but the Protoss will attack me on sight unless it is a certain group who I saved a couple of years earlier."

"Really?' Rupert asked

"Yeah, they were survivors from a failed assault on Kerrigan's base. They were in retreat and under heavy attack." Max explained "My army came in and fought off the Zerg long enough for them to escape."

"I guess you are a true hero." Rupert said

 **Max's Confession: I am not a hero. I just did the right thing. The Zerg may have changed my body but not my mind. Still there is a little voice in the back of my mind trying to convince me. Not in kill everyone. When Raynor was rejoining the résistance I came to seek him out. When Kerrigan was transformed and tried to find Raynor after he was captured I found her and offered my help and got my own brood which is orbiting the planet….just in case.**

In the camp Barney and Skinner were tending the fire as 7 of 9 was nearby.

"I do not know why they are bitter." 7 of 9 said "It is just a game."

"Well you betrayed your alliance. So I am not surprised." Barney replied "Rupert betrayed us but I am not taking it personally."

"Which is why this alliance is better." 7 of 9 said

 **Barney's Confession: I do not like 7 of 9 at all. She backstabbed her close ally. I know Rupert betrayed us but he was not as close as people think. But now 7 of 9 is trying to explain to us over and over again that her decision is the right one. It's annoying.**

"What is your opinion Skinner?" Barney asked

"Well I am not happy." Skinner replied

"And?" Barney said

"That is it." Skinner said

"Okay…" Barney said not happy

 **7 of 9's Confession: I do not care what others think of what I did. Rupert betrayed them too and they are less bitter about it. I stand by on what I did and if they want to criticize me for it well they are bitter.**

Nearby As and Worf were out gathering food.

"We need to rethink our plan." As said "It is not going well for us now that 7 of 9 betrayed us."

"Yes, that coward." Worf scuffed "I half expected Rupert to vote with them but not 7 of 9. She ruined us."

"Not completely." As said "She may have lost the game herself. We need to focus on her and give ourselves 3 more days."

"3 more days can be useful." Worf said "Better to plan our next attack."

"One of us needs to win reward and split ourselves up between reward, exile, and camp and start going after 7 of 9." As explained

"Divide and conquer." Worf nodded "I like it. Rupert still has some ties so have him try to get his former tribe on board."

"Hopefully if reward goes well." As said

 **As's Confession: We are reeling from the last tribal council now. After the initial fireworks I think that the three remaining members of this alliance are in equal danger. What we need is more time and keep pressure on one target and never let up. While I prefer Burke to go I think 7 of 9 will be easier to take out.**

"I trust you and I hope to Kahless that our plan works out for us." Worf said

"You never know in this game." As assured.

 **Worf's Confession: I wanted to find allies in this game that I can trust. My first two Troi and Kirk were taken out early and I felt like I was a dead Klingon walking but As has redeemed himself to be a very trusting ally. I would be honored to take him to the end.**

 _Reward Day 29_

"Welcome to reward." Nighteye said as the 8 remaining contestants walked in. "Today's challenge you will be diving into the lake over there to recover a ball. However there are only 7 balls in total. Person that does not retrieve a ball will be eliminated. Also one of the balls will have a marking on it. If you get that ball you can have the choice to eliminate one player. Last person left will win reward and it is a good one. You will be treated to letters from home as well as a feast." The tribe cheered. "Let's begin then."

Everyone gets into position by the lake. "Survivors ready…go!" everyone dives in to grab a ball. Max was the first to surface and swim back with his. Followed by Rupert, Worf, As, Barney, Burke, and finally 7 of 9.

"Sorry Skinner you have been eliminated." Nighteye said as Skinner shrugged. "And Max has the marked ball. Who do you eliminate?"

"7 of 9." Max said

"Wow, stabbed in the back." 7 of 9 said going to the bench.

"Not the only one who has." Max replied

"Okay, next round there are only 5 balls. Go!" Nighteye said as the 6 remaining contestants dived down as Max once again came up first followed by Rupert, Barney, Worf, and Burke.

"As, you are eliminated and once again Max found the marked ball." Nighteye said thinking that Max can see underwater.

"Let's eliminate Worf." Max said "Sorry."

"Hmmphh." Worf replied not happy to be eliminated that way.

"Only four are left and there are 3 balls hidden this time. Go!" Nighteye said as the remaining four dived down. Max once again surfaces with the marked ball followed by Rupert and Burke.

"Sorry Barney but you are eliminated." Nighteye said

"I did my best." Barney commented.

"And I know you have the marked ball Max, who do you eliminate?" Nighteye asked

"Burke." Max said annoying Burke a bit "I rather take on someone strong like Rupert."

"Thanks." Rupert said

"Final round. There is one ball in the lake. Can Rupert stop Max's streak…probably not since I suspect Max can see underwater…go!" Nighteye said as both Max and Rupert dive in and moments later Max surfaces with the ball. "Max wins reward." Nighteye said not surprised. "So you get to take two people with you to reward." Nighteye said and send one person to exile."

"I will bring Rupert and Skinner with me." Max said "And I will send Worf to exile."

"Okay, Worf head to exile. Rupert, Max, and Skinner head to reward. For everyone else head back to camp." Nighteye said

 _Exile Island Day 29_

Worf arrived on exile island again. "Good to be back." He said

 **Worf's Confession: My alliance did not win reward but the result was the same. I ended up in exile, Rupert is on reward and As is back at camp. We might be able to have a chance after all.**

Worf looked around the island until sun down. "Damn." He said to himself

 **Worf's Confession: Once again the idol eludes me. I have failed my mission but we have three chances so I hope As and Rupert are doing a better job than I am.**

 _Reward Day29_

The three contestants arrived at the location as a whole feast was out for them.

"This is what I am talking about!" Rupert cheered as the three started to grab food.

"Yes, just like my mother makes well when she cooked for me." Skinner said

"Right, because you still live with your mother." Max said as Rupert snickered.

"She lives with me…in the house that she owns…" Skinner said before stopping.

 **Skinner's Confession: It is not uncommon for a son to continue living with his mother. I mean she needs me and…why are you laughing at me?**

"So, how is it that you did so well in that challenge?" Rupert asked

"I can see underwater. Plus I am pretty fast underwater." Max replied "It was an easy challenge but I figured Nighteye would not have known my advantage in that challenge."

"Well thanks for taking us." Rupert said

"No problem, and even though you did betray us I feel better here with you Rupert than Burke. Plus Barney can watch camp just in case." Max explained

 **Max's Confession: Before reward I did take the arm band off suppressing my powers. I read As's and Worf's mind and found out their plan and decided to help them by splitting them up as needed. They are after 7 of 9 and if they can succeed then that will hurt Burke's progress.**

"So what are we going to do about 7 of 9?" Rupert asked "I cannot trust her at all."

"I know but she is not a threat right now." Max said "We need to take out As and Worf. They are physical threats right now. Plus they are a fearsome couple."

"But 7 of 9 is smart enough to find the idol." Rupert said

"She is." Skinner added "Plus she will keep switching sides."

 **Rupert's Confession: I need to convince Max to flip and take out 7 of 9. She betrayed us for one of the worst reasons in survivor history and I rather have her go then to put my fate in her hands in case she decides to go back to us.**

"However the idol is on exile. As long as we keep her off exile we are safe." Max said

 **Max's Confession: I want to not commit to Rupert's plan right now since I want to see what the rest of the alliance thinks. But Rupert is right. 7 of 9 is a threat and would be easy to take out right now but I do not want to join the other alliance's plan or at least not without majority approving it.**

The three received their letters.

"Who is yours from?" Max asked the other two.

"My wife. I brought her on Blood vs. Water but she was voted out and lost Redemption Island before the merge." Rupert replied "I sacrificed my game for her. And even though I was out first I considered it worth it for her to play the game."

 **Rupert's Confession: My wife is everything to me. And too get a letter from her wishing me luck reminds me what I am missing. I have played the game now five times and each time I have to be away from her. It's sad.**

"Who is your letter from?" Rupert asked

"Jim Raynor." Max replied "He is telling me not to kill anyone. So far so good."

"Mine is from my mother." Skinner said opening his letter. "Dear Seymour Sinner…wait this is from Bart!"

"Who?" Max asked

"Bart Simpson. The evilest child you will ever meet." Skinner said.

Max took the letter and read it. "Dear Seymour Sinner, I hope you last only 3 days before the tribe gets tired of you and vote you out. Also if someone from your team is reading this Seymour is easily pranked and is allergic to peanuts. Signed Bart Simpson.

 **Max's Confession: Okay, I got to meet this Bart Simpson. He sounds like a troubled but fun kid. Besides it makes Skinner seem more interesting now.**

 _Kabila Tribe Day 29_

The remaining four members were doing chores around camp as As was with Barney.

"What do you think of 7 of 9?" As asked

"I am tired of her." Barney said "All she does is strategize."

"I know." As replied "You know after she betrayed my alliance she is trying to get back in with us. She's playing both sides."

"What?" Barney said a bit upset "I knew we could not trust her. After she voted out her closest ally Sli."

 **As's Confession: I know that Burke will not flip so my only hope is Barney. I already know that he is tired of 7 of 9 and I just need to push him a bit further in order to convince him.**

7 of 9 suddenly came over "I know you guys are talking about me. Whatever As is saying is a lie." She said "I would not flip to them."

"You know what 7 of 9!" Barney yelled "After that *beep* you pulled last night I do not think I can trust you!" As and 7 of 9 were taken off guard seeing Barney actually angry about something other than the lack of beer.

After a few moments 7 of 9 finally said something "You know what Barney, you are not the one to talk." She said back "You are a drunk! A worthless drunk!"

"I know what I am! I fought hard many times to sober up!" Barney shouted "You think in the back of my mind I hate the life! You never know what it is like to fight an addiction!"

"I use to be Borg!" 7 of 9 shouted back

"You did not choose it! I did! I regret it and it is calling me every day!" Barney yelled back "You are free I am not! I will struggle with this my entire life!"

"That is your mistake." 7 of 9 said before walking away.

 **7 of 9's Confession: How dare Barney talk about me like that. So what he is a drunk. At least he did not lose a good part of his life serving the Borg.**

"You okay?" As asked Barney

"I will be fine." Barney said walking away.

 **Barney's Confession: This is what Springfield sees of me. A drunk. I sobered up to be a helicopter piolet but it is tough. I can barely keep a job and I have been turned down on others because of my reputation. It's a tough life and I wish to get rid of it. But 7 of 9 had no right to attack me like that.**

Burke came running over hearing the fight.

"What happened?" he asked

"Just a fight between 7 of 9 and Barney." As said smugly.

 **Burke's Confession: Damn it. I was hoping that 7 of 9 would not cause trouble but she did. And now Barney would want to vote her out. I have to make sure she wins immunity and if she fails on that I will have to convince the others to keep 7 of 9.**

 _Immunity Day 30_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said as the 8 contestants gather. "Today's challenge you will face off one on one game. In the middle of the field is a bag in plain sight. Your goal is to grab the bag and head back to your side. If you grab the bag and is touched you lose the round. If you touch the person with the bag or go back to your side you win the round. Last one left wins immunity."

Moment later "First round is 7 of 9 versus As….go!" As runs out and hovers by the bag. 7 of 9 arrives as both wait. Suddenly As shoves 7 of 9 away and grabs the bag. 7 of 9 chases him but he crossed the line just in time.

"As is moving on! 7 of 9 is out!" Nighteye announced. "Next up is Worf versus Barney…go!"

Worf runs over and grabs the bag and crosses his line before Barney could catch him.

"Worf is moving on. Not even a challenge." Nighteye said "Next up is Burke versus Rupert…go!"

Rupert runs up and tackles Burke holding Burke down before grabbing the bag and dives across the line before Burke could catch him.

"Rupert moving on! Burke is eliminated." Nighteye said "Next up is Skinner versus Max…go!"

Max runs up and grabs the bag as Skinner was not trying. Max easily crosses the line.

"Max moves on!" Nighteye said "Next up is Rupert versus As…go!"

Rupert and As both go for the bag. As grabs it first but Rupert tackles him before he could far.

"Rupert moves on!" Nighteye yelled "He is in the final round. Next up is Worf versus Max…go!"

Both of them go for each other as Worf knocks Max down and goes for the bag but Max chases fater him and tags Worf with his hidden claws before Worf could cross the line.

"Close one but Max moves on to the final round." Nighteye said "Final round. Rupert versus Max…go!"

Both of them go for the bag. Rupert waits for Max to grab it. Max grabs it and backpedals as Rupert tries to grab Max but Max dodges over and over again until he crosses the line.

"Max wins immunity!" Nighteye yelled "Max you are safe for tonight. For everyone else someone will be going home. Head back to camp."

 _Kabila Tribe Day 30_

Everyone arrived at camp as Burke pulled aside his alliance. "Okay, no one is flipping, tonight we will take out Rupert." Burke explained

"I am okay with that." Skinner said

Max said nothing before Barney spoke up.

"No, not Rupert. 7 of 9 has to go. We cannot trust her." Barney said "She has been playing both sides and I think the other alliance s tired of it too."

"No, it has to be Rupert." Burke said sternly "We can take her out next."

"I am not switching my vote." Barney said "If you want to be in this alliance then you have to listen to us."

"I agree." Max added "7 of 9 is dangerous."

"I will go with them." Skinner said as well.

 **Max's Confession: This is perfect. Burke has no control. He can stick with us or go with the other alliance who wants 7 of 9 out as well. Burke is trapped now and if he flips he will be next.**

Burke looked a bit upset. "Fine, 7 of 9 it is." He muttered.

 **Burke's Confession: Fine, vote for 7 of 9. I can always flip and take one of them out. I am supposed to be in control here. If only I had that idol. I could have used it to take out someone else. Like an actual threat.**

As and Worf were by the fire as Max walks over.

"Hey Max." As said waving. "What brings you over here?"

"We are going to target 7 of 9 tonight." Max said "She got into a fight with Barney and he wants her gone and to be honest I agree with them."

"I am fine with that." Worf replied

 **As's Confession: Yes! Our plan worked! The other alliance is targeting 7 of 9 and all we need to do is relax…or should we?**

Max leaves.

"So should we go with them or try to make a move?" As asked

"We should try to make a move." Worf replied "We should meet up with Rupert. He is with 7 of 9."

"Good, idea and hopefully we can get 7 of 9 to vote as well and at least tie the vote." As said

They meet up with 7 of 9 and Rupert.

"So I got word 7 of 9 that the other alliance is targeting you." Worf explained

"What?" 7 of 9 said feeling offended "Is it because Barney is still angry at me?"

"Most likely." As said "So shall we vote for one of them?"

"Yes, let's vote for Barney." 7 of 9 said "Tie it up and put it to rocks."

"Or a tie breaker." Worf added

 **7 of 9's Confession: Of course for some reason they target me over someone from the other alliance. Well luckily my former alliance is willing to take me back in for now. I think I can flip one of them and take control of the game again.**

"I think Burke would be the best bet for us to bring in." 7 of 9 said "I know you all do not like him but he is most likely to flip."

"Fine, but I think you would have the best chance to have him flip." Rupert said

"Okay, wish me luck." 7 of 9 said walking off.

"Should we trust her?" Rupert asked

"Not sure after the move she pulled." Worf replied

 **Worf's Confession: I do not trust 7 of 9 and while she says that she is with us to take out Barney I think she will go to the other alliance and try to get them to take one of us out.**

Worf followed 7 of 9 as Burke walked up to her. Worf hid in some nearby bushes.

"So would you be interested in taking out Barney?" 7 of 9 said

"I rather have Rupert go." Burke replied "But if Barney goes would Rupert go next?"

"Of course. Then Worf and As." 7 of 9 added "We can control this tribe."

"Excellent." Burke said

 **Burke's Confession: I found someone who is willing to join me. I just have to follow her…but do I want to? And if I do can I assume that she will stick to her word?**

They both split as Barney found Worf.

"What are they doing?" Barney asked

"Planning." Worf was all that Worf said before walking away.

 **Barney's Confession: I am actually nervous for once. I have a feeling that 7 of 9 will target me and if Burke flips I would end up in the jury. I fought to be sober for almost a month and I plan on continuing until day 39. I will fight tonight to show that 7 of 9 cannot be trusted.**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said as everyone sat down. "Here comes the jury, Ned Flanders, Hellscream, Adrian," Adrian's head was shaved bald and a flower was drawn on it. "Who was just a victim of a prank. And Sli voted out of the last tribal council." Sli came in all cleaned up and wearing her Republic uniform. "So judging by the last tribal council it was a complete blindside. Barney what was the reaction at camp?"

"It was tense, Worf and 7 of 9 fought. As fought and basically a lot of trust was lost." Barney replied "But the fighting did not stop there."

"Oh, what happened?" Nighteye asked

"7 of 9 insulted my history with alcohol." Barney explained "It was uncalled for."

"You were talking about me behind my back." 7 of 9 said

"Do I go after you for being part Borg? No. That was below the belt." Barney said glaring at 7 of 9. "Plus this is Survivor there is a lot of talking behind people's backs. That is how this game goes."

"7 of 9, you were involved in both fights at camp." Nighteye said "Do you think that puts you in a vulnerable position?"

"Of course." 7 of 9 replied "I flipped because I felt it was the fight move and the alliance I sided with does not seem to appreciate me so I went back to my old alliance."

"You stick to one side." Worf said "You do not care about loyalties, friends, and allies."

"I play this game my own way and you play it yours." 7 of 9 replied

"Good luck getting votes when you get to the end." Worf muttered.

"Worf, you talk about honor but this game is about plotting and backstabbing." Nighteye said "Do you think honor has any place here?"

"It does, as a Klingon I want to retain my honor no matter the situation." Worf explained "As long as my allies stay loyal I will continue to be loyal to them. But any words of treachery from them and I will cut their throats…figuratively. You won't let me do it literally."

"Going back to something more positive, Rupert how was reward?" Nighteye asked

"It was great, I got a letter from my wife." Rupert said happily "I miss her so much and she wishes me luck in hopefully what could be a win. I played this game 5 times. 4 in the regular Survivor and first time in this version. I am hoping this time will be the one."

"As, as the members of your tribe dwindle and the members of the jury increase do you start thinking of an endgame?" Nighteye asked

"Always but an endgame is useless unless I can reserve a spot in the final 3." As explained "So far the challenges are out of my league to stay competitive in and I am trying to get through each round without getting a target on my back."

"Max, you have won back to back challenges with ease, do you think that marks you as a threat?" Nighteye asked

"Of course." Max nodded in agreement. "I held back a bit but now I am going all out without using my powers and being half Zerg gives me incredible strength and some other advantages but seeing how the challenges are not always about strength I know that I cannot win them all."

"Burke, you received votes in the last two tribal councils." Nighteye noted "Do you think you will receive votes this time?"

"Not at all." Burke replied "The targets know who they are and one of the targets is not me."

"Skinner, would this be a close vote?" Nighteye asked

"It shouldn't be but more surprising things have happened." Skinner replied

 **7 of 9**

"It is time to vote." Nighteye said "Worf you are up first."

Worf goes up and votes followed by As. Burke then goes up and votes then Barney votes.

"No one personally attacks me like that." Barney said as Max then votes followed by Skinner. Rupert then votes and finally 7 of 9.

 **Barney**

"Get some help." 7 of 9 said

"It is time to read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn. "First vote…"

 **Barney**

 **7 of 9**

 **Seven of Nine**

 **Seven Nine**

 **7 of 9**

"Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor and fifth member of our jury…" Nighteye said as 7 of 9 grabbed her stuff.

 **Seven**

"7 of 9 please bring me your torch." Nighteye said as 7 of 9 brought her torch up. "7 of 9 the tribe has spoken." Nighteye snuffed 7 of 9's torch as 7 of 9 walked away.

"Tonight might just be the last easy vote. Head back to camp." Nighteye said as everyone starts heading back to camp.

Next time on Survivor…a reward intrigues all 7 remaining survivors. One alliance tries everything to turn the tables as two survivors continue to try to outdo each.

 **7 of 9's Confession: I expected this vote. I heard that Worf found out about my last ditch plan but I regret nothing. I think my plan was almost flawless.**

Voted for 7 of 9: Barney, Worf, Max, Rupert, As, Burke, Skinner

Voted for Barney: 7 of 9

So the last female was taken out. To be honest I did not realize that I took out all of the females until I was part way through the second episode. 7 of 9 really was never interesting I just needed a filler character to take out part way through the merge.


	12. Chapter 12

Video Game Survivor Gabon Episode 12 **When I get back I hope to make her proud of me.**

Last time on Survivor…7 of 9 and Worf fought after the vote due to her betrayal. Burke was upset at Rupert for flipping but Max thwarted Burke at every turn. Max won reward and brought Rupert and Skinner while Worf went to exile. At camp 7 of 9 overheard Barney talking about 7 of 9 and both got into a fight. Max won immunity and 7 of 9 wanted Barney to go and tried to rope in her old alliance while the other alliance targeted her. But before the vote 7 of 9 tried to talk to Burke to flip but Worf overheard and 7 of 9 was sent to jury in a 7-1 vote. 7 are left who will be voted out next?

 _Kabila Tribe Night 30_

The tribe came back to camp.

"Well that was an easy vote." Worf said walking back to camp.

"One les drama maker." Barney added "Feels good to relax before the game continues."

"True." Worf nodded in agreement.

 **Worf's Confession: We were set in taking out Barney but after I learned of 7 of 9's plan for her and Burke to flip flop between alliances I changed the target to 7 of 9. No one plays dishonorably and gets away with it.**

"So I guess we relax and the game continues tomorrow then." Max said lying down in the shelter.

"Hopefully, because the game will get more cut throat. Trust me." Rupert said putting more wood on the fire.

 **Barney's Confession: I received my first vote and it was pretty frightening because despite being fat and almost quitting the first day due to the lack of beer I have not been a target until tonight. I hope with 7 of 9 gone my target is gone.**

Burke went off alone in the forest to think.

 **Burke's Confession: I was going to go with 7 of 9 but then I heard that both alliances were going for her so I stayed loyal for now. I need to stick to my plan and my alliance for now until the numbers get smaller and get Barney and Skinner on my side to take out Max.**

 _Kabila Tribe Day 31_

Max and Worf were out hunting for food.

"So why do you follow Burke?" Worf asked "That man is controlling and uses Romulan tactics to get his way."

"Well, because he is hated and the fact that he keeps the target off me." Max replied "I despise the guy too. He reminds me of a certain Emperor who killed billions to get himself in power."

"Who was that?" Worf asked

"I rather not say his name." Max said "He competed in season 4 and was booted early. But he caused the Zerg to attack a home world of a Terran group and wiped them out. I can using it on an army but he used it on innocents."

"If he was here I would have gutted him like the coward he is." Worf said angrily.

 **Worf's Confession: Despite the two alliances are still battling I respect a couple of people. One is Barney since he puts a lot of effort around camp and in challenges despite his lack of physical strength. And Max who is not a bad guy despite what happened to him.**

"Well that would get you kicked out." Max said "Although I think Nighteye would look the other way."

"Probably. Maybe if that happened to Adrian he would give immunity." Worf joked as both of them laughed.

 **Max's Confession: I kind of wished I was in a tribe with Worf before the merge. Despite his attitude sometimes he is actually pretty cool to hang out with. But then again I worked with Kerrigan who forgave me for trying to kill her that one time…**

They both stop hearing something in the distance.

"You hear that?" Max said

"Yes." Worf replied

A pig peeks out from some bushes.

"You go left and I go right?" Worf asked

"I got this." Max said taking off his armband that held back his powers as he blasted the pig into the tree killing it. "Could not afford to lose it."

 **Worf's Confession: I am glad that Max plays honorably and keeps his powers at bay. He could have been on a tribe by himself and still won every challenge with the powers he has.**

"And you say that you are not the strongest?" Worf asked

"Not by a long shot." Max replied "Kerrigan also holds back in this game. Much more fun for her. Not to mention that some Protoss are stronger than me."

Back at camp Skinner, Rupert, and Barney were by the fire.

"So tell me am I next?" Rupert asked

"I know Burke is trying to get you out." Barney replied "But Max is resistant to taking you out and I am not quite sure. There are bigger threats."

"Like Worf and As?" Rupert said "And maybe Burke and Max?"

"Yes, I know you flipped but that is no reason to vote for you next time." Barney added "It happened and now you are in the minority but it all depends on immunity."

"Personality when you would like to take me out?" Rupert asked

"I prefer to keep you as long as possible." Barney explained

 **Rupert's Confession: My alliance is down 3 to 4 and I need to see how Barney and Skinner are feeling about the next vote since they make up half of the other alliance. If they are willing to keep me I might have a chance to slipping in because taking out 7 of 9 only bought us 3 more days and I plan on using those days.**

"Me too. I feel that Worf and As should go first." Skinner said

"Well thanks for at least keeping me to the final 5." Rupert said

"No problem buddy." Barney replied

 **Barney's Confession: To be honest I am not sure if I want to keep Rupert around. I like him and he works hard but I need to think about the end game and Rupert could easily win. He has experience and likeability.**

Wandering by treemail was Burke and As.

"So why did you bring me out here?" As asked crossing his arms.

"Simple, I would like to make a proposal." Burke said "I am willing to blindside Max."

As looked interested. "So you want to take out the strongest player in the game? Why should I believe you?"

"Because Max is a thorn in the alliance. A cancer." Burke said "He is the true leader of that alliance. Plus if he makes it to the end he will win."

 **Burke's Confession: Time to make my move against Max. He thinks that he can challenge me. I ran my tribe and I plan on running the alliance. I do not take no for an answer. When I want a job done I get it done.**

"I will keep that in mind." As said

 **As's Confession: I do not trust Burke at all. For all I know he is trying to keep the votes off himself and trying to show Max who is boss. There is a power struggle in that alliance and I intend to exploit it.**

 _Reward Day 32_

"Welcome to reward." Nighteye said as the 7 remaining contestants arrived. "Today's challenge will be a fun one. But before I get to the challenge all 7 of you will get some kind of reward. There are 3 steps to the reward and depending on how you do in the challenge is how good your reward will be." There were cheers. "Today's challenge you will use a giant slingshot to fire a ball into a target. The closest one to the center gets the best reward and furthest from the center gets the worst reward. If you ball also touches a certain area of the target you get a special reward. So let's begin."

Moment later.

"First up is Worf." Nighteye said as Worf shoots but overshoots the bullseye but manages to roll it over one of the marked special areas. "Overshot but you will get a special reward."

Worf shrugged.

"Next up is As." Nighteye said as As shoots and lands a bit closer than Worf's. "As is currently in the lead."

As smiled "No special reward though" he said

"Correct, next up is Burke." Nighteye said as Burke fires but undershoots. "Burke is in last. A bad shot. Next up is Barney."

Barney fires as the ball rolls closer than As's ball and goes into marked area. "Barney is now in the lead and gets a special reward!" Nighteye said

"Great." Barney said "I can't wait."

"Next up is Max." Nighteye said as Max fires but overshoots but the ball still rolls through the marked area. "Max is in second to last but still gets a special reward."

"Good enough." Max said

Skinner goes up and fires as the ball rolls into the center.

"Seymour Skinner is in the lead now!" Nighteye said surprised.

Barney gives Skinner a high five.

"So last up is Rupert." Nighteye said as Rupert fires as the ball rolls close to the center but stops.

"Skinner wins reward!" Nighteye yelled "So here is the rankings. Skinner is in first, followed by Rupert, then Barney, As, then Worf, Max, and finally Burke. You will join me at a shelter. Here is the map. See you there."

 _Reward Day 32_

"Welcome to your rewards." Nighteye said as the shelter was decent size with several rooms as well as a big dining room. `"So for the first part of the reward is the meal." There were cheers. "Skinner since you won you get a Lobster dinner with an endless bar and a endless soup and salad."

"Great, I am starving." Skinner said

 **Skinner's Confession: I went 32 days without eating much. The pig that Max and Worf caught helped but I am looking forward to this meal.**

"Rupert since you came in second you get a big plate of spaghetti and a full mug of beer." Nighteye said "Plus a salad."

"I will take it." Rupert said

"Barney you win a hamburger and fries as well as a full mug of soda however for winning the special reward you get a six pack of beer. It is your favorite food or drink." Nighteye said

"Wow…" Barney said before looking at Max. "I…do not want it. Can I switch it out?"

"Sure." Nighteye said shrugging "We will give you unlimited soup then."

 **Barney's Confession: I am not going back to being the drunk. I refuse. Not while I am in this game. Why did I put down beer for my favorite food when I filled out the application?**

"As for getting fourth you get two slices of pizza and a glass of soda." Nighteye said

"Good enough for me." As said

"Worf you get a ham sandwich and a glass of water." Nighteye said "However you get a plate of Gagh." A plate of what looked like large worms still alive was given out.

Worf grinned "My favorite Klingon delicacy."

"Next is Max. You get a bowl of rice and boiled water but for winning the special reward you also get six ounces of steak." Nighteye said

"Worth it." Max said

"Burke for coming in last you get a portion of nuts. Nothing to drink." Nighteye said

Burke frowned not saying anything.

"So enjoy and I will see you after the meal for the second part." Nighteye said leaving as the survivors started to eat.

 **Max's Confession: I came in second to last but I felt like I won with the steak I got. I do not need to eat often but when I do I wanted it to be a good meal.**

"So what does that taste like?" Max asked Worf who was eating his Gagh.

"Good." Worf replied "Want to try one?"

Nighteye returned "Okay before you guys start sharing I will allow the passing of Gagh just because I would like to see everyone's reactions." Nighteye said leaving again.

"Sure." Max said taking one and eating it. "Not bad. But then again as part Zerg my taste buds are a bit off."

"Can I try?" As asked

"Sure" Worf said

 **Worf's Confession: I could have chosen hundreds of delicacies but Gagh is always a classic. Plus I like to see others try to eat it. When Riker tried it for the first time he puked all over. Haha hilarious.**

As ate it and ran to the bathroom to puke as Rupert and Barney took one.

"Not bad." Barney said "A bit tasteless."

"You should try eating fish that was decomposing in the sun for a few days." Rupert said "Rob Marino lost his lunch."

 **Rupert's Confession: Reward was good because we could just relax and not talk about the game at all. It's like the first day of Survivor for me when we spent the night drinking the beer Jon bought. It does not happen very often.**

After everyone was done Nighteye came back. "Next is the rooms. Skinner you get your own room which is the largest. It has its own bathroom and shower." Nighteye said "Rupert and Barney you get a room together with two smaller beds as well as your own bathroom and shower."

Rupert and Barney high five each other.

"As and Worf you get cots in a smaller room and no shower." Nighteye said as Worf and As shrug. "Max you will go back to camp alone and Burke for coming in last you go to exile." Burke grinned

 **Burke's Confession: Exile as punishment for coming in last? Perfect. I can find the idol. I found it once and I doubt it will be hidden that well again. I found the first one easily.**

"Finally the last part of the reward is luxury. Skinner you get a clean set of clothes and a tape from home." Nighteye said

"Good." Skinner said excited.

"Barney and Rupert you both get letters from home and a clean set of clothes." Nighteye said "As and Worf you get just letters. Max and Burke I have nothing for you. Have fun and see you at immunity."

Skinner was in his room which contained a TV. He put the tape in and saw his mother.

"Seymour!" Skinner's mother yelled "You good for nothing son. I miss you. I know you take care of me like a good son should and I really hope you are doing well in the game. I want you win the million or I will disown you!" Skinner's mother starts laughing "Who am I kidding you will not win but I hope you place well. If you get into the top 5 I will be proud of you son." The tape turns off as Skinner was trying to hold back some tears.

 **Skinner's Confession: I lived with my mother since I was born or at least what you should believe. And I have not gone this long without seeing her. I had some friends take care of her mainly my boss Superintendent Chalmers. When I get back I hope to make her proud of me.**

"I miss you mother." Skinner said turning off the TV.

Inside Barney's and Rupert's room they both got showered and changed as Barney was reading his letter.

"What does it say?" Rupert asked already read his second letter from his wife.

"It's from Moe. My bartender." Barney replied "Dear, good for nothing Barney. Thank you for taking my spot in Survivor. I really could have used the money. If you win I bet you will just use it for beer. Your spot in the bar is being saved but I am still angry for you taking my spot."

"Wait, Moe applied for Survivor?" Rupert asked

"Yes, I found out that he was accepted so I applied and replaced Moe." Barney explained "I am not the best looking but they felt my looks was an upgrade."

 **Barney's Confession: Before I left Moe threatened me with a baseball bat mainly because we both got the call at the same time. He was told that he will not be participating and I was accepted. Then he chased me down the street as I ran for my life.**

"Well I am glad you are here." Rupert said "I do not think I could have stood Moe's attitude."

 **Rupert's Confession: I received a second letter from my wife who says that she loved me and wished that my fifth time out here is the one that I win. We are getting down the final few and each vote will be harder and harder to survive. I know Barney will keep me for a little bit but I need to win immunity in order to make sure I stay.**

As and Worf were inside their room as they read their letters.

"My letter is from my people." As said "They are trying to rebuild after the bombardment from Anubis and they hope I return soon."

"You people respect you." Worf said "Unusual for a System Lord."

"Well I am fair to my people." As replied "I found out that they are less likely to revolt and more likely die for me if I treat them with respect. I give them food and shelter and basic freedom."

"Mine is from my crewmembers from the Enterprise." Worf said "They wish me luck and tell me not to kill anyone."

"So far so good." As laughed

 **Worf's Confession: This game has been difficult for me. I never felt that I was in majority and yet like a true warrior I fought to stay in and here I am in the final 7. If I cannot win then I would rather lose with honor.**

 _Kabila Tribe Day 32_

Max was back at camp relaxing back at camp alone.

 **Max's Confession: I am use to be alone so being at camp is relaxing. No strategy and no worries.**

Max started a fire and hummed to himself. A pod landed nearby as a couple of Zerglings came out.

 **Max's Confession Continued: Okay, sometimes I prefer company and I do have a brood orbiting and I love having a couple of Zerglings around. I am one of the few who think they are cute.**

Max looked at the camera man "Do not think about giving me a penalty vote. They are not like friends or family."

 _Exile Island Day 32_

Burke arrived at exile island and immediately started looking for the idol.

 **Burke's Confession: This is great. I did terrible at the challenge but who needs food or a good room. If I can find that idol I can blindside Max and take him out when I want.**

Burke looked around the island for the idol before giving up as the sun started to go down.

"Damn." Burke said as he laid down in the makeshift shelter.

 _Immunity Day 33_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said as the remaining 7 arrive at the challenge which showed a village set up. "Today's challenge you will memorize as much of the camp as possible. Then after 5 minutes I will ask questions about the camp and the person that is the farthest from the correct answer is eliminated. Guaranteed a 1 in 6 chance of winning. Let's start" Everyone splits up as they take mental notes of the camp. After five minutes they come back.

"Okay first question…how many baskets of fruit are there?" Nighteye asked

Worf: 4

As: 5

Burke: 2

Barney: 3

Skinner: 1

Rupert: 6

Max: 6

"The correct answer is 5. Skinner you are eliminated." Nighteye said as Skinner headed to the bench after a shrug. "Next question. How many chickens were in the coop."

Worf: 3

As: 4

Burke: 4

Barney: 3

Rupert: 3

Max: 5

"The correct answer is 3." Nighteye said "Max is eliminated."

"Well that was disappointing." Max said going to the bench.

"Next question. What were the two colors of the blankets inside of the smaller hut?" Nighteye asked

Worf: Red and Green

As: Red and Blue

Burke: Teal and Purple

Barney: Red and Green

Rupert: Blue and Green

"The answer was red and green." Nighteye said "Burke was the furthest off."

Burke nodded and walked to the bench.

"Next question…how many logs were stacked by the big hut?" Nighteye asked

Worf: 25

As: 20

Barney: 11

Rupert: 26

"The correct answer is 35. Barney is out." Nighteye said as Barney sighed and walked to the bench. "Next question how full is the pot on the fire pit and what was in it?"

Worf: Half full and water

As: Quarter full and meat

Rupert: Half full and water

"The correct answer is half full of water." Nighteye said "As you are eliminated." As walked off to the bench. "Last question…how tall is the tallest hut?"

Worf: 15 feet

Rupert: 12 feet

"The correct answer is 12 feet. Rupert wins immunity!" Nighteye announced as Rupert cheered "Rupert you are safe for tonight. For the rest of you someone will be going home tonight. See you at Tribal Council.

 _Kabila Tribe Day 33_

Worf was talking to Barney and Skinner.

"We are planning on taking out Burke tonight." Worf said "I caught him plotting with 7 of 9 to flop between our alliances."

"I am wary of him and I think he will make a move soon." Barney said "I will take it into consideration but we will be 3-3 after tonight and I am not sure if my alliance can survive a tie breaker or purple rock."

"If it comes to that we will vote for Max. He will give your alliance the best shot." Worf promised

 **Worf's Confession: We are splitting up and each of us are trying someone in the other alliance. I am going for Barney and Skinner. Rupert has Max and As has Burke. Hopefully we can get one of them to flip.**

"And if Max is immune?" Barney asked

"Then we will think of something." Worf said unsure "But I will make sure that he is not immune."

 **Barney's Confession: No one can trust Burke because he is a snake but I do not know if I want to give up the advantage with my alliance. Because it could easily backfire on me no matter which choice I choose. I just hope that my alliance sticks together.**

"Well I will think about it. Thanks for coming to us." Barney said

"Thanks." Worf replied

 **Worf's Confession: Barney is my best chance. I respect the guy and I really hope that he helps me and take out Burke and giving me a chance to go further. Because I want to bring the honorable to the end and Barney is honorable.**

Elsewhere Rupert was talking with Max.

"So what are your thoughts on the vote?' Rupert asked

"I am not sure." Max said shrugging "We might take out Worf or As."

"Well we are going for Burke." Rupert said "We are tired of him trying to backstab."

"Well I was planning on taking him out soon." Max said "Although he does keep the target off me."

"Well if you take him out I want you to join us in the final 4." Rupert offered

"And then?" Max asked interested

"Well it depends on if I want to make a move against Worf and As." Rupert said

"They are a strong pair…" Max added

 **Rupert's Confession: I volunteered to try to get Max to flip. Him and Burke has been butting heads and if he takes out Burke I might just be tempted to take him to the final 3 just because he is saving my ass.**

"Yes, but I will not betray them. But just think about it okay?" Rupert said

"I will." Max replied

 **Max's Confession: I want to take out Burke but I need to take him out at the right time. I am not sure if tonight is the right time but it is getting close but Burke would not expect it tonight.**

Before they left for Tribal Council As managed to catch up to Burke.

"Hey listen." As said "I wanted to let you know that we are targeting Max tonight."

"Oh? And you want me to vote for him?" Burke asked "I am interested. Max is the biggest threat in this game and we can easily blindside him."

"So you are in?" As asked

"Of course." Burke said

 **Burke's Confession: I would love to blindside Max tonight. That guy needs to be taken out before he runs the alliance against me. Final 7 would be the best time to do so…however I need to keep my wits because I am expecting anything to happen.**

"Good because we can take out the biggest threat in the game now." As said

"I plan on doing it." Burke replied as they both shook hands.

 **As's Confession: I am not sure what Burke will do. Because I do not trust him but if he keeps his word he will save the alliance if not then he will never get my vote. It's as simple as that.**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said as everyone sat down. "I will bring in the jury…Hellscream, Ned Flanders, Adrian who surprisingly did not get hurt, Sli, and 7 of 9 voted out of the last tribal council." 7 of 9 cleaned up and was wearing her uniform as she glared at the tribe. "So last tribal Council was an easy one. Max what led you all to vote her out?"

"Well it was simple, we did trust her." Max replied "She was going behind everyone's back and while some other people who flipped were not close to the ones they backstabbed 7 of 9 took out her own ally. With someone like that going around I would not want her in the game. It means that she will do anything to win."

"Rupert, do you feel like a threat winning immunity again?" Nighteye asked

"I do but to be honest anyone could have won that challenge." Rupert said "I guessed on a few answers so I did not really expect to win immunity again."

"Yet you did. You won more immunities than anyone here." Burke explained

"True but Max could have easily won if he went full power on us." Rupert commented.

"Barney, you gave up your special reward. What made you do that?" Nighteye asked

"I made a promise on day 2 to stay sober and I am not going to break it because I won reward." Barney replied "If I do then what is the point of coming out here? I want to win and I want to remember it."

"Going to the vote Skinner as the number of people decrease do you change up your strategy?" Nighteye asked

"No." Skinner replied "I just vote for whoever is the target and try not to get voted out myself."

"As, how safe do you feel?" Nighteye asked

"Not very, I made my plea on who should go and I hope that the others wise up to vote him out." As explained

"I know who he is referring to." Burke added

"Who is that?" Nighteye asked

"I will not tell." Burke said grinning

"Worf, do you feel vulnerable?" Nighteye asked

"Yes, because I am a physical threat and overall I get along with most people in the tribe." Worf said "Some of them I wish was in my tribe to start off. I rather not be in a tribe full of Khan's, Sideshow Bob's, and other untrustworthy people."

"You should know that no one can be trusted." Burke said

"You choose to play that way. I prefer my way of playing." Worf replied

"It is time to vote." Nighteye said "Worf you are up first."

Worf goes up and votes followed by As then Burke. Barney goes up and votes taking a few moments to think about it. Skinner then votes followed by Rupert and finally Max.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn. "First vote…"

 **Burke**

Burke glared at As.

 **Burke**

 **Worf**

Worf looked unfazed.

 **Worf**

 **Mr Burke**

 **Worf**

"Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor and 6th member of the jury…."

 **Worf**

"Well I was voted out for being a threat at least." Worf said grabbing his stuff. "Good luck."

Worf walked up with his torch.

"Worf the tribe has spoken" Nighteye said snuffing Worf's torch as Worf waved goodbye. "It was a close vote but remember a single vote can shift the game. Head back to camp."

Next time on Survivor- It is the family visit as one survivor gets a surprise…for the worst on the visit. And one survivor finds a hidden immunity idol but will he use it before the final 5?

 **Worf's Final Words: I am not happy to be here. I wish Burke was voted out but overall besides him the remaining are honorable and I wish them luck. Plus I rather be voted out doing what I think gives me honor than to win without honor.**

Voted for Worf: Burke, Max, Barney, Skinner

Voted for Burke: Worf, Rupert, As

Notes on the booted: Worf was basically your standard hero who fought with honor and would never betray his allies but was always in the minority but stayed alive despite a constant target on his head. He was enjoyable to write for.

Only 2 episodes left. So enjoy and comment. Also next season is Heroes vs. Villains with 2 people from this season will be in it.


	13. Chapter 13

Video Game Survivor Gabon Episode 13 **Time to conquer the world!**

Last time on Survivor…with 7 of 9 gone a new game has begun. Skinner surprisingly won reward but every survivor won something. Burke went to exile but could not find the idol. Rupert won immunity as Worf tried to convince Barney and Skinner to take out Burke. While Rupert tried to convince Max while As tried to get Burke to take out Max. However their plans failed as Worf was voted out over Burke in a 4-3 vote. 6 are left who will be voted out next?

 _Kabila Tribe Night 33_

The tribe came to camp as As and Rupert looked defeated.

"Tried to get me out?" Burke asked offended "How foolish of you two. You think I did not catch on."

"You are a snake and you were the one who wanted Max out." As snapped "And all because you wanted to control the alliance."

"You are a fool to think my alliance will believe you." Burke replied

 **As's Confession: We lost another ally and it is only me and Rupert left. I do not feel safe now and if I do not do something quick it will be me next. So why not tell them about the plan to take out Max? Get the alliance to turn on Burke.**

"Like I believed you?" As said getting in Burke's face. "You are nothing but a backstabbing snake. And I will see you gone."

"As much as a snake as you?' Burke replied "Because your true form is a snake like creature inside of that human."

"This human is a serial killer that I took over to keep him from killing the humans under my control!" As yelled "Do not make me like the bad guy here! Because I could give this man control again and it would be messy."

 **Burke's Confession: Come on As show me your true self. You are an alien using a host body. I know your secrets and now without Worf you have no power. You and Rupert will be taken out back to back and finally Max.**

"Are you threatening me?" Burke said "Because you can be kicked out of the game for that."

"It will not be me killing you. It is this host." As said "So go *beep* off."

 **Barney's Confession: Watching this fight was not fun. We lived together for over a month in mostly peace and both men have their flaws but it is just a game. Still it would hurt them in the long run because right now we are playing for jury votes.**

"Okay that is enough." Barney said getting between the two "You can fight during the challenges but it is late and we need to sleep."

"Stay out of this fat man." Burke said

"Or what? You will vote me out?" Barney asked "In case you have noticed if you try that we all can vote you out."

Burke grumbled and walked off.

 **As's Confession: Burke has very little places to run and his time is going to be short if he keeps trying to act that. And I will be there to make sure he keeps looking like an ass.**

 _Kabila Tribe Night 33_

Rupert and Max were by the lake watching the fish.

"So I guess me and As are the next two out?" Rupert asked

"Looks like it." Max said "But I will keep my promise of never voting for you."

"Thanks, will you vote with us?" Rupert asked

"No, I am sticking to my alliance." Max replied "I voted once for Adrian due to my personal grudge and the fact that I rather not live with him."

 **Max's Confession: Rupert's alliance is decimated and they are getting desperate. I am still making moves that benefit me and what is better than winning jury votes. So instead of breaking promises I will fulfill them.**

"And you know why I flipped." Rupert said sighing tossing a rock into the lake.

"If it makes you feel better I am trying to get Burke not target you next tribal council." Max said

"Well at least that is something." Rupert replied

 **Rupert's Confession: Despite some differences in how we play the game me and Max have actually became good friends. He does not open up that much and I really want to get to know him before I am voted out.**

"So have you found anyone to spend your life with?" Rupert asked

"No, not really." Max replied

"Really? I mean despite you being half Zerg you are not bad looking." Rupert said

"Well I spent my life training for the Ghost program in the UED and I have been in hiding or gather forces so I really do not have time to find someone." Max said

"What about pets?' Rupert asked

"I have a favorite Zergling which I never send into battle." Max said "Is that close enough?"

"I guess so." Rupert shrugged

 **Rupert's Confession: I can at least try to work on it. I know that Max has a lot of history that he prefers to keep to himself and I will respect that. From little what he revealed about being infested it hurts….a lot.**

Elsewhere Barney and As were by the fire.

"So as a System Lord have you ever made any mistakes?" Barney asked

"A few." As replied "While my people are proud we had made some mistakes."

"Like what?" Barney asked

"Well back before I decided to change the way I rule I was a ruthless leader who demanded obedience from my subjects." As explained "One day when some creatures started to kill the people I gave them weapons and they turned and started a war in my own system. I managed to squash it and I asked the prisoners why and they said I was too heartless."

"So you changed?" Barney asked

"Yes, I figured I could get their loyalty through being good to them rather than abuse them." As explained "So far they are doing well. After my defeat by Anubis my people rather than take advantage of the lack of guards treated me well and are helping me rebuild my army and fleet."

 **As's Confession: I made a lot of mistakes but I learned not to make the same mistakes. In Survivor I could have tried to be a leader and led with an iron fist but I decided against it and it is working so far. I am in the final 6.**

"So I am wondering why does Seymour Skinner follow you around?" As asked

"I guess it is because he follows orders." Barney replied "He was in the army and despite being a principle he always follows orders rather be from his mother or his boss."

"What about you what do you do?" As asked

"I do random jobs…except in the winter. I have a plow which gives me enough money to survive." Barney explained "That is when I am sober enough."

 **Barney's Confession: I may not be the most strategic around but I do have a social game. I want to know my tribe mates personally so if I do get drunk after this game I can wake up and still remember them. Plus it is good for jury votes too.**

Wandering around camp was Burke and Skinner.

"I know that we are saving him for last but I think this is a good time to get rid of Rupert." Burke suggested "He has won the most immunity challenges and could easily win the game."

"I see what you mean. I need to tell everyone else." Skinner said

"After, listen Skinner you and me need to stick together. A two person alliance." Burke said "How far can Barney take you? He lacks strategy."

"I know….but" Skinner said before being interrupted.

"And I can make sure you reach the final 3. I am not sure if Barney can do that." Burke said

"Well you have helped us so far." Skinner said rubbing his chin.

"Once Rupert is gone we have to take out Max then As then it is you me and Barney in the final 3." Burke explained "Got it?"

"Got it." Skinner replied

 **Burke's Confession: I need to start taking the offensive. Max may lead the alliance but he is powerless if I take control of Barney and Skinner. Once Skinner follows me Barney will have no choice or be doomed. Besides both of those fools should be easy to beat.**

"Good, tell Barney and I will tell Max." Burke said "But after the challenge."

"Okay." Skinner said

 **Skinner's Confession: Burke has this leader like personality in him. Max is a good leader but I need to think long term on who I want with me. I do not think I can beat Max.**

 _Reward Day 35_

"Welcome to reward." Nighteye said as the remaining six walk in. "Today's challenge instead of competing your loved ones will compete." Cheers were heard. "So let's bring them in. First Rupert here is your wife Laura."

Rupert's Wife Laura walks in.

"Honey!" Rupert cried as he runs up and hugs her.

"I miss you." Laura said as they embraced in a hug.

"How charming." Nighteye said "As here is your body guard Gram." A big man wearing armor walks in glaring at everyone.

"Gram! How are you! How are the people?" As asked

Gram was still glaring before speaking. "They are well sir." Gram replied in a friendly tone.

"Burke." Nighteye said "Here is your Boss. Mr. Tenpenny."

An old man walks in. "Ah Mr. Burke I am glad that you are close to succeeding your mission." Mr. Tenpenny said

"Barney here is your bartender. Moe." Nighteye said as Moe from the Simpsons walks in looking a bit angry.

"First you take my spot then you invite me over here!" Moe complained.

"Hi Moe!" Barney said ignoring what Moe said earlier.

"Max here is…" Nighteye sighed "Zergling rush." A group of 50 Zerglings ran in. "I have no idea why production approved this."

"Works for me." Max said

"And Skinner here is one of your students…Bart Simpson." Nighteye said as a young boy walks in.

"Hello Seymour." Bart said "Your mother could not make it but she said to change your underwear every day." A few of the survivors laughed.

"No, not him!" Skinner yelled "Why?"

"Because we could not find anyone else." Nighteye replied "Okay for today's challenge I will be asking your loved ones questions on the previously booted contestants. For each right answer they get a point. Once your loved one gets five points they get to spend the day with you and bring an extra reward. Let's get started. And Max no communicating with your Zerglings."

"Fine." Max said

"Okay first question…whop is Selma's twin sister?" Nighteye asked

Laura: Patty

Gram: Nefertiti

Bart: Aunt Patty

Moe: Patty

Horde of Zerglings: Patty (Don't ask how they can write)

Tenpenny: Sally

"Everyone but Gram and Tenpenny gets it right. I have no idea how the Zerglings knew that." Nighteye said glaring at Max.

"I have the Simpsons first 10 seasons." Max explained "I usually play it when I am bored."

"Fine, next question. What is Kirk's full name? With middle initial." Nighteye said

Laura: James T Kirk

Gram: Jerry F Kirk

Bart: James T Kirk

Moe: Jim T Kirk

Horde of Zerglings: James T Kirk

Tenpenny: James T Kirk

"Everyone but Gram and Moe gets it right." Nighteye said

"I also play the original Star Trek a lot too." Max explained

"Whatever, next question. What is Troi's race?" Nighteye asked

Laura: Betazoid

Gram: Betazoid

Bart: betazoid

Moe: betazoid

Horde of Zerglings: betazoid

Tenpenny: Ghoul

"Everyone what Tenpenny gets it right." Nighteye said "I am not going to question you Max. Next question what is the name of Thane's son" No one got that question right. "Okay, what is Khan's full name?"

Laura: Khan?

Gram: Khan Noonien Singh

Bart: KHANNN!

Moe: I don't know

Horde of Zerglings: Khan Noonien Singh

Tenpenny: I do not care

"Zerglings and Gram gets it right." Nighteye said

"I actually saw that episode." Gram muttered.

"Whatever next question…who does Sideshow Bob keep trying to kill?" Nighteye asked

Laura: Bart

Gram: Homer

Bart: Me

Moe: Bart

Horde of Zerglings: bart

Tenpenny: Bart

"Everyone but Gram gets it right and Horde of Zerglings gets reward with Max." Nighteye said "Next question who does Zagara follow?"

Laura: Kerrigan

Gram: Kerrigan

Bart: Kerrigan

Moe: Kerrigan

Tenpenny: Kerrigan

"Everyone gets it right and Laura and Bart wins reward. Only Gram, Moe, and Tenpenny are left." Nighteye said as Skinner groans. "Next question what is Chidi's race?"

Gram: Changling

Moe: Changling

Tenpenny: Changling

"Moe wins reward!" Nighteye said "And Gram and Tenpenny are 1 point away from winning as well. And to make this more interesting…this will be the last question. What is Adrian's rank?"

Gram: Lieutenant Commander

Tenpenny: Lieutenant Commander

"Okay every wins reward…I have no idea how you all knew those answers." Nighteye said as behind him Max was holding up a sign with the correct answers. "So everyone and their loved ones can go back to camp. And Max you can choose someone to go to exile island."

"I choose myself." Max said

"Fine, you and your Zerglings head to exile. Everyone else head back to camp." Nighteye said

 _Exile Island Day 35_

Max arrived at exile and cracked his knuckles. "Okay group." He said to his Zerglings. Here is the plan. There is a hidden immunity idol. We need to tear up the island to find it. And once we have it. It will be time to conquer the world! Muahahaha!...just kidding. Let's just find that idol."

 **Max's Confession: My goal was to get to exile so I can find the idol. I also cheated in the challenge and held up signs to get the loved ones to win as well. Hopefully that can get me some votes in the final.**

The Zerglings started to tear up the island as minutes later one came back with the hidden immunity idol.

"Good job." Max said

 **Max's Confession: I plan on using this since it is only good for one more tribal council. I will guarantee a blindside on whoever falls victim to this.**

 _Kabila Tribe Day 35_

The 5 survivors and 5 loved ones came to camp.

"I am glad that you made it to the final 6." Laura said to her husband.

"I am glad to." Rupert replied "I am hoping to make it past the final 4 for once."

"Well I hope you can win for once." Laura said

 **Laura's Confession: I play this game once and lost just before the merge but Rupert made it 3 times. 4 now. If he wins or lose I will still be proud of the way he plays it.**

As and Gram walk over.

"Nice to meet you Laura. My name is As and this is my bodyguard Gram." As said pointing to his angry looking bodyguard.

"Charmed" Gram replied

"So how long have you been his bodyguard?" Laura asked

"About 10 years." As said

 **As's Confession: Gram is my most loyal bodyguard and he will sacrifice himself for me. And despite his look he is actually very pleasant to talk with…when he talks.**

"So any ideas for getting through the next tribal council?" As asked

"Well Max took exile island probably to prevent us from finding the idol." Rupert said "And our best hope is for one of us to win immunity."

"I would suggest to give immunity to someone but they will vote out the others." As added

"Killing them is out of the question." Gram said as As face palmed.

"Please Gram my life is not in danger." As replied

"Well maybe try Burke again." Laura said

"Or we could target him." Rupert said "Him and Max are in a power struggle."

 **Rupert's Confession: Between Max and Burke I think I have a better chance of taking out burke just because others are annoyed with him. Max is ruling the alliance and Burke wants to rule. What better time to take out Burke than at the final 6?**

Elsewhere Skinner was wondering around camp trying to stay away from Bart.

 **Skinner's Confession: Since I met Bart he has been a thorn in myside. He will not hesitate to throw an insult or pull a prank to get me into trouble. I despise him so much.**

"Hey Skinner you have something on your back." Rupert said as Skinner pulls off a piece of paper off his back that says "Vote me off."

"BART!" Skinner yelled as Bart was laughing elsewhere.

 **Bart's Confession: Seymour Skinner's mother could not make it and Chalmers rejected so they asked me because they wanted to make Skinner more interesting.**

By the shelter Barney, Burke, Moe, and Mr. Tenpenny were sitting inside.

"This place is horrible. It's like living in that blasted wasteland like those parasites." Tenpenny commented.

"Yes but it is for a million bottlecaps." Burke replied

"And this ghoul over here is making my stomach churn." Tenpenny added

"I am a human you old fart!" Moe said rudely.

"Wow, I never thought the wasteland would be that harsh to you." Tenpenny added

"If they let me bring my baseball I would mess up your face you…" Moe said before Barney stopped him. "I am still angry at you for taking my spot."

"I doubt you would have lasted 3 days." Burke said

 **Moe's Confession: If it was not for the fact that Barney is my best customer I would have banned him from my bar and not showed up here. But I want to show the producers that I can. I maybe ugly but I have a glowing personality. Why are you laughing?**

"Oh please I am popular where I live." Moe said

"Only with drunks." Barney joked "Even then you threaten to kill us."

"Shut up!" Moe yelled

"So what did you get me?" Barney asked

"Beer. A six pack of Duff Bear." Moe said taking out a six pack. "I cannot let my best customer down."

"Really?" Tenpenny said "I was hoping you would bring wine. Beer is such savage."

"I can accept it." Barney said

 **Barney's Confession: When Moe was brought in I knew that the reward from him would be beer. I rejected it and told him to take it back. He then punched a camera man and was kicked off the island.**

"I did not expect that." Burke said as Moe walks off angry.

"He is worse than bandits." Tenpenny said

"But he is my bartender." Barney replied

 **Burke's Confession: How on earth did Barney get this far? He is a fat drunk. I know that he is recovering but he has no gameplay and is lousy at challenges. I am guessing that his use is for his vote and a perfect final 3 goat.**

"So Barney are we set in voting out Rupert and As." Burke asked

"Of course." Barney replied

 **Barney's Confession: Burke thinks I am just a pawn. But I am not. While others are trying to take out the threats I am sitting back here just watching. No one would ever consider me a threat.**

 _Immunity Day 36_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said as the final 6 walk in. "Today's challenge you will use shovels to dig in this huge sand pit to find 5 planks. You will use those planks to navigate through a bridge course. Once you make it to the end you win immunity."

Everyone grabs a shovel.

"Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye said as everyone starts digging. Max using his strength finds the first plank. Rupert and Skinner then finds a plank.

"They are spread out but are in different depths." Nighteye said as Burke gives up and starts digging elsewhere. Skinner starts digging where Burke was and found his second plank. Max pulls out his second plank and As found his first plank.

Minutes pass as Max gathered all of his planks and heads to the course. Skinner and Rupert both have 4 planks. As has 2. Burke and Barney had one. Max started to use the planks to navigate the course but gets to the a dead end.

"It is like a maze, use the planks to find the right route." Nighteye hinted.

Max continued to be stumped as Skinner found his last plank and noticed some markings as Rupert found his last plank and starts to do the course. Skinner started to arrange the planks and realized that it was a map through the course. Skinner started to follow the path before ending up at the finish.

"Skinner wins immunity!" Nighteye yelled "Skinner you are immune tonight but one of the five others will be going to home."

 _Kabila Tribe Day 36_

The tribe came back to camp with Skinner having won immunity.

 **Skinner's Confession: With some of the people competing I never expect to win immunity. Reward was more luck based but with immunity I saw a puzzle on the boards and found a path to the end.**

Burke pulled his alliance aside.

"Okay no more games. We are taking out Rupert once and for all." Burke said

"No." Max replied. "It has to be As. If As gets to the end he will win."

"Why don't we put it to a vote?" Burke asked "Who wants Rupert the man who betrayed us to go?"

Skinner raises his arm surprising Barney.

"Skinner what are you doing?" Barney asked

"He made a compelling argument earlier." Skinner replied shrugging "Besides As has not won anything."

Barney sighed and raised his hand in defeat.

 **Barney's Confession: I am not sure what Burke did to sway Skinner to follow him but I will play along this time but next time Burke will have to go. I think I can get Max and As to vote out Burke next time.**

"I see, well I guess Rupert will be going tonight." Max said "I do not wish to betray the alliance this late."

Max walked away.

 **Burke's Confession: Sorry Max but your reign has ended. I have control now. With Skinner by my side Barney has no chance but to follow me now. Still I want to make this interesting just in case someone has an idol.**

As the alliance breaks off Burke goes up to As and Rupert.

"Tonight I am making you two a deal. If you vote for Max you two will stay tonight." Burke offered "If you refuse Rupert will go."

"Why should I believe you?" As asked

"We do not believe a word you say." Rupert added

"Because I am your last chance." Burke said sternly. "If you want to survive you will listen to me."

 **Rupert's Confession: I hate this. I have to trust Burke or else I will be going home. I doubt that Burke cares who goes home. He knows that if an idol is played either me or Max goes home and keeps the target off him.**

"Fine, we agreed to go for Max tonight." As said "Just keep your word."

"I will." Burke replied

 **Burke's Confession: I am not sure who to go with. I know whoever I vote for Skinner will follow me. I could take out Max who might have an idol but if he plays it Rupert goes home. It is the perfect plan.**

Before Tribal Council Barney met with Max.

"So it looks like Burke is trying to pull the strings." Barney said sighing "However I have an idea."

"What is that?" Max asked as Rupert walks over.

"Well If you have an idol you can play it and blindside Burke." Barney said "But play it like everything is going to plan."

"I was going to play my idol but instead of us three voting for who Burke wants I say we turn the tables." Max replied grinning.

"What are you saying?" Rupert asked

"You will see. I have a plan." Max said

 **Barney's Confession: I am glad that Max hates Burke's plan as much as me. I want to see Burke get taken down a peg. We can do that two ways. Take out As or take Burke out but Burke might have another idol and he is good at surviving. I guess we will see tonight.**

The tribe headed to tribal council.

 **Max's Confession: This will be fun tonight. I have the hidden immunity idol and I want to play the ultimate move. I may not take out Burke because that might be too easy but I have no intention of Rupert going home tonight. Or me.**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said as everyone walks in and sits down "I will bring in the jury…Flanders, Hellscream, Adrian who broke his arm while arm wrestling Worf" Adrian came in wearing a cast. "Sli, 7 of 9 and Worf." Worf was wearing his uniform and nodded at As. "So as we will soon be at the final 5 Barney do you change strategies or think how can you win?"

"Of course, you need to appease the jury. Getting to the final 3 is easy but making the jury think you deserve it is another challenge." Barney replied "Because they all think differently. They might respect moves or respect a good social game."

"Skinner, you won immunity, if you did not win would you be vulnerable?" Nighteye asked

"Not really, unless someone decided to target me because they do not think I have an idol." Skinner replied "But there are bigger threats."

"And we all know who they are." Max said looking at Burke.

"Max, what do you mean by that?" Nighteye asked

"Well I am saying that there are a few threats remaining." Max said "I am one of them however other players like Rupert who has won immunity multiple times could be considered a threat. Or even Burke who is somehow now leading the alliance."

"You did well as a leader." Burke said "I am finishing the job."

"Burke you see yourself as a leader?" Nighteye asked

"Yes, Skinner and Barney are blindly following me and Max can either betray me and lose votes on the jury or stick with us." Burke explained

"Who says that I am following you?" Barney asked "Because I may just be using you because everyone else can get jury votes."

"I have been surviving the votes and you barely did anything in this game but refuse to drink." Burke said

"Maybe that is my plan." Barney explained "Because threats go at this stage."

"As, do you feel like you will be going home seeing your ally go last time?" Nighteye asked

"I hope not." As said "I want to keep playing and fighting but if it is my time to go it is my time to go."

"Rupert, what about you?" Nighteye asked

"I feel like that I might go tonight." Rupert said "I know a certain someone has been targeting me for days now and he finally has the numbers."

"So you are giving up?" Nighteye asked

"No." Rupert replied "I never give up."

"It is time to vote." Nighteye said "As you are up first."

As goes up and votes but keeps the vote hidden. Burke then votes.

 **Rupert**

"Once again you are close to the finals but this is where you fall." Burke said as Skinner then votes followed by Barney. Max then votes followed by Rupert.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn.

"I have an idol." Max said walking up "And I would like to play this on Rupert."

Burke glared at max as Max grinned.

"The rules state that any idol that is played neglects any vote casted….this is the idol. All votes against Rupert is negated." Nighteye said "First vote."

 **Rupert**

 **Rupert**

 **Ropert**

 **Rupert**

"None of these count. Two votes left." Nighteye said

 **Burke**

"Fifteenth player voted out of Survivor…"

 **Burke Checkmate**

Burke got up. "You got me Max." he said before extending his hand "While I am livid on it I do have to admit good play." Max shook Burke's hand as Burke walks up with his torch.

"Burke two members of the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing Burke's torch as Burke walks off. "It is clearly a blindside and no matter what, always expect a blindside because anything can happen. Head back to camp."

 **Burke's Final Words: I am so angry right now. I should have seen it coming. But I will admit it was a great move and unlike other people I will not be bitter. I will vote for the best player even if I dislike them.**

Next time on Survivor…5 remaining players are left.

Barney- The recovering alcoholic.

Max- The partially infested human mastermind

Rupert- The former survivor

As- The System Lord

Skinner- The high school principle.

One of them will be crowned the sole survivor. 3 days 2 challenges 3 tribal councils.

Voted for Burke: Rupert, As

Voted for Rupert (Did not Count): Max, Burke, Barney, Skinner

Notes on the booted: Burke was a classic puppet master player. He could go in and slowly take over a tribe or alliance and once he had full control he was voted out. Unlike other villains he took his well.

One more episode left then we get to Heroes vs Villains.


	14. Chapter 14

Video Game Survivor Gabon Episode 14 **Finale**

36 days ago 20 contestants landed in the jungle of Gabon. Now only 5 remain. The final five are As the System Lord OC from the show Stargate SG1. Who used his social game to create bonds with other players and despite losing members of his alliance managed to survive to the final 5. Barney Gumble from the Simpsons. The recovering alcoholic who was protected by his alliance but managed to create many bonds and respect of many players. Seymour Skinner, from the Simpsons, the follower who despite being targeted managed to win a couple of challenges and is looking to prove himself. Rupert from the real Survivor series who switched alliances in the merge and managed to use his skills and immunity wins to survivor this far. And final Max the partially infested former Ghost OC from Starcraft found ways to control the votes and take out some dangerous players. One of them will be crowned the sole survivor tonight.

Contestants: **As, Barney, Skinner, Rupert, Max**

 _Kabila Tribe Night 36_

"Wow, I am shocked." As said as the tribe gathered around the still burning fire. "I mean it seems like only Skinner over there was the only other one not expecting it."

"Three of us met right before we left." Rupert explained "We had to take out Burke."

"Good thing too." Barney added "Because he has been surviving since the final 10. He could use that to get jury votes."

"I guess so." As replied

 **As's Confession: I am not feeling too good if I do not win immunity. I am the last person left from the Trek Tribe. Everyone else is from the Simpson's tribe and seeing Max sacrifice his idol to save Rupert I will assume that they will not vote for Rupert next tribal council.**

"Well it is time for a new game." Max said "Let's get some rest because immunity is tomorrow."

"Good idea." Rupert added

 **Max's Confession: I had a plan to take out Skinner to weaken Burke but I decided against it. Why give Burke a chance to take me out if I lose. My target is growing rapidly and I need to keep my alliance on my side or else I could be blindsided like Burke.**

As goes off with Rupert.

"I do not feel secure next tribal council." As explained

"I will try to get Max to take out Barney or Skinner." Rupert said "They are both worth 40% of the votes. So we need to split them up."

 **Rupert's Confession: Now that we are down to the final 5 I need to look inward and see who to eliminate. I do not want another Rob and Amber making it to the finals. Barney and Skinner are both very dangerous since they can vote any one of us out.**

"I agree. One of them needs to go." As replied

Back at camp Barney was looking at the stars from the edge of the shelter.

 **Barney's Confession: I never expected to be here at night 36. I expected to be voted out early or to quit but I am still here. I survived with just one vote amazingly enough. Now I need to push my game and prove that it is not a fluke.**

"You okay Barney?" Max asked

"I am fine." Barney replied "Just mentally preparing myself for the next few days."

 **Barney's Confession: I guess I have to get into game mode now. Because I have the feeling that others are going to target me because of Skinner is on my side. We make up 2 votes out of 5. That is dangerous and I want to keep that advantage.**

 _Kabila Tribe Day 37_

As and Rupert were talking to Max outside of camp.

"So listen, we have a real concern." Rupert said "First thanks for saving me. Second is Barney and Skinner."

"What about them?" Max asked

"They are worth 2 votes." As said "If they get to the final 4 you and Rupert will be in a tight spot."

"I see, so you want me to take them out?" Max asked

"Just one of them." Rupert said

 **Max's Confession: They both are right. Barney and Skinner have a lot of power in the tribe. And if I want to make it to the final 3 one of them has to go. I am the swing vote again and I plan on using it wisely because I need to reserve one of the spots in the final 3 for me.**

"Well you guys are right. Count me in." Max said shaking their hands before they all split up.

"Can we trust him?" As asked

"He has kept his word so far." Rupert said "But we have to watch out just in case."

 **As's Confession: Rupert knows Max better than me. He says that Max is trustworthy but I am not sure this late into the game. A part of me worries because I hate to be in the jury after going this far.**

"Hopefully one of us can win immunity." Rupert said "Because if that happens you will be safe and I can give you immunity."

"Hopefully, it will be down to you and Max because you both have done well." As said

 **Rupert's Confession: It is time for some big moves and As has been loyal this entire game. I am not sure if Max will vote for me if I give As my immunity. But we will see.**

Barney watches them from the shelter.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Barney said

"About what they are just talking." Skinner replied not worrying about it

"Well, at this stage you have to worry." Barney added

 **Barney's Confession: Call me paranoid but I am worried about this. Three people talking and leaving two of us out is never a good sign. I have to change this fast before they go after me for being the more likeable one.**

"Well I have no worries." Skinner said relaxing a bit

 **Skinner's Confession: I feel like this alliance is really tight and they have no reason to go after us. As is next and then after that either Rupert or Max.**

 _Immunity Day 37_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "Today's challenge you will be navigating a maze and grabbing 3 keys. You will also be blindfolded. First person to make it to the end and unlock the 3 locks wins immunity guaranteed a 1 in 4 chance in winning the game."

Everyone gets blindfolded and into position.

"Survivors ready…go!" Nighteye yelled as everyone started to navigate the maze. Rupert easily found the first key while Skinner runs into a dead end.

"Ow" Skinner said as As grabs his first key. Max found his first key as Skinner runs into Barney.

"Sorry." Barney said as As grabs his second key. Moments later Max found his second key as Skinner ends up leaving the maze.

"Umm Skinner wrong way." Nighteye said shoving Skinner back into the maze. Rupert and Barney each found a key. "It is close. Rupert, As, and Max all have 2 keys."

Skinner runs into another wall before finding his key but drops it. Barney finds his second key as As finds his last key.

"I just need to find the exit." As said trying to figure out where the exit is. White Max and Rupert find their last key as Skinner finally found his first key on the ground. As wandered out of the maze as Nighteye shoves him back in.

"Okay enough wandering out of the maze." Nighteye said as Rupert and Max both get to the exit. Barney finds his third key. "It will be close. Who will get out of the maze first?"

Soon one survivor managed to make it out.

"Max wins immunity!" Nighteye yelled "Safe from the vote. For the rest of you someone will be going home tonight. Head back to camp."

 _Kabila Tribe Day 37_

The tribe came back to camp as Rupert and As takes Max off to the side.

"So are you still going to vote with us?" As asked

"Of course." Max replied "So who will be going home? Barney or Skinner?"

"I say Skinner." As suggested. "He won a couple of challenges while Barney has no won anything yet."

"I agree." Rupert replied

"Okay it is settled then. Skinner will be going home." Max said

 **Rupert's Confession: I could take the easy way and take out As but I am his ally and I refuse to vote him out after sticking by his side for so long. I do not vote out my allies. Now I just need Max to take out Skinner and we are all set.**

"So final 3 right here?" As asked

"Sure." Rupert said

"Good, I do not see anyone stopping us." Max added

 **As's Confession: I am not sure if I am safe. Max gave us his word but no one's word is solid in this game. I guess I have to go into tribal council hoping for the best because I would not be able to convince Barney and Skinner to flip. Especially after Max won immunity.**

After Max was walking back to camp Barney intercepted Max while Skinner trailing them.

"So what were you talking about back there?" Barney asked

"Well, it is not good for you." Max said "Well not good for Skinner. He is the target unless you can convince me."

"Well, I will tell you the truth." Barney said sighing "If As goes tonight then me and Skinner have half of the votes but at the same time you would destroy us in the jury while Rupert and As both have friends on the jury and could beat you."

"Hmm you make a good argument." Max said rubbing his chin.

"So please vote with us." Skinner said

"I will think about it." Max said as he walked off.

 **Barney's Confession: I am hoping that my last minute plea works with Max. Because whichever side he chooses the twosome will be voted out. If Skinner goes then I go.**

"Should I be worried?" Skinner asked

"I think we should both worry." Barney replied "Because if you go there is no way I can win immunity to survive. We have to hope that Max votes with us."

 **Skinner's Confession: This is it. This tribal council will show who will be in the final 3. If Max goes with us then me and Barney will be sitting in the final 3. If not then me and Barney will be in the jury.**

The tribe heads to tribal council.

 **Max's Confession: I am the swing vote tonight and I feel whichever group I go with I will have a spot in the final 3. I need to choose a side and stick with it until the final 3.**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Nighteye said as the remaining five took a seat. "I will bring in the jury…Flanders, Hellscream, Adrian, Sli, 7 of 9, Worf, and Burke voted out of the last tribal council." Burke was in a suit and his face was shaved. "So down to the final 5 now. Max how much did you need immunity?"

"Very badly." Max said "I know I am the biggest threat out here and with his immunity necklace around my neck I am safe and in fact I am the swing vote tonight."

"A little arrogant of you." As commented

"I am just stating the facts." Max replied "I mean it is not like I am hiding it at all."

"So As you think Max's comment was a little arrogant?" Nighteye asked

"Yes, we all know that you are the swing vote and you could take anyone out but you do not need to advertise it." As said "It's a bit annoying."

"I know it is but I was just answering Nighteye's question." Max said

"You were but still, not good for some of us who are under a lot of stress and you go around like. Oh I am safe all of the time." As added

"Barney, how do you feel about Max being the swing vote?" Nighteye asked

"Kind of scary since whichever group he joins he is basically dooming the other and putting himself in the final 3." Barney replied "Even though out of everyone left he is the biggest threat and could win the game."

"Rupert, with only five of you going to you start to see who is more likely to win jury votes or still seeing which alliance can come out on top?" Nighteye asked

"Well, a little of both because when you play this game you want to get into the final 3." Rupert said "Then you want to plan out your jury and make sure that they can vote for you. Because you can play a perfect jury then get voted out. When you get to the final 3 you can sway some members to vote for you when you answer their questions."

"Before we get to the vote…Skinner do you have anything to add?" Nighteye asked

"Well, I know that I am a target but I am not why." Skinner said "I am not very threatening and both wins I had in challenges were either luck or I paid attention to a detail given to us. Other than that I am horrible at challenges."

"Sounds like a last minute plea. It is time to vote. As you are up first." Nighteye said

As goes up and votes.

 **Skinner**

"Sorry but this is for my own survival. Good luck." As said as Rupert then votes.

 **Seymour Skinner**

"I hate putting down a friend but it is down to 4 others people who I all like." Rupert explained as Max then votes followed by Barney.

 **As**

"Good job getting this far." Barney said "I am glad that unlike the other System Lords you are actually friendly."

Skinner then votes as he writes down As but says nothing.

"I will read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn. "First vote…"

 **Skinner**

 **Seymour Skinner**

 **As**

 **As**

"Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor Gabon and eighth member of our jury…"

 **As**

As sighed and got up. "Good luck." He said bringing up his torch.

"As the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing As's torch as As waved goodbye. "The merge started with four of you from the same tribe and now that same four remains. Head back to camp."

 **As's Final Words: I felt like my comments towards Max at Tribal got him to vote for me but I regret nothing. I do not kiss the ass of other people but I do respect the final 4. Next Tribal Council will be fun.**

Voted for As: Skinner, Barney, Max

Voted for Skinner: As, Rupert

 _Kabila Tribe Day 37_

The tribe came back to camp with Rupert a bit upset.

 **Rupert's Confession: *Rupert sighs* I was hoping that Max would join in taking out Barney and Skinner but he stayed with them and As went home. I am next unless I can win immunity. I feel that Max is playing a good game but he is starting to get a little arrogant.**

Max took Rupert out of camp.

"Sorry for voting off As." Max said "But I am trying to win and As has a few jury votes locked up."

"I understand." Rupert said "I would have done the same thing. Now am I next?"

"Probably." Max said "But it depends who wins immunity."

 **Max's Confession: I am sorry Rupert but I promised never to vote for you but when we do vote I will votes for someone other than you. I just need to win immunity and I feel that I could easily win the final tribal council.**

Rupert walked back to camp where Barney was as Skinner went off to gather some firewood.

"Not happy about the vote?" Barney asked

"Yeah, I just hate seeing Max act arrogant through tribal council." Rupert replied

"You know I would have targeted Max if he did not win immunity." Barney said

"Really?' Rupert asked curiously.

"Of course." Barney replied "He is the biggest threat left. We need to make sure that he does not win immunity."

 **Barney's Confession: Rupert is obviously upset about losing his ally and I am hoping to use that in order to take out Max. While Rupert is a threat I think I have a better chance against him than Max.**

"I am with you Barney." Rupert said shaking Barney's hand. Skinner comes back.

 **Skinner's Confession: I think we might be taking out Max next. I assume since Barney is shaking hands with Rupert.**

 _Kabila Tribe Day 38_

Nighteye walks up to the group early in the morning. "Rise and shine."

"Ughh already?" Rupert asked as Max was still awake.

"Time for the fallen comrades where you visit the torches of the 16 players who left." Nighteye said "Let's get to it."

The tribe headed out.

 **Skinner's Confession: I survived 38 days out here and despite my friends and family saying that I will not last a week I managed to last this long.**

 **Rupert's Confession: I am back in the final 4 and this time I plan on getting past. I lost out to Boston Rob, Jenna, and Amber but they were more snakes than Max, Barney, and Skinner. But I just need to make sure that Max does not win immunity.**

 **Max's Confession: I was never really in danger in the game and my goal now is to win immunity and try for a perfect game. No votes against me and all 9 votes for me in the final tribal council.**

 **Barney's Confession: After running off on day 1 I regrouped and fought to stay alive. Even if I stayed drunk I would never quit and never leave and now I am close to the end. My friends thought it was funny to see me play this game and now I could end up winning.**

 _Fallen Comrades_

The tribe walked in on the torch of the first boot Selma.

"She always had a bad attitude but Sideshow Bob should have gone first." Barney said

"Yes but she was rather useless." Skinner added

 **Selma's Confession: This entire trip was a waste of my time. At least the loser's lounge was like a mini vacation but I should have invited Patty.**

They then come to Kirk's Torch.

"I wish I got to know him." Max said

"Me too. I always wanted to meet him." Rupert added

 **Kirk's Confession: KHHHAAAAANNNNNN!**

The tribe then came across Troi's Torch.

"I feel like she should have gone farther." Max said "She was a telepath but could only read emotions."

"Me too." Barney replied "Kind of unfair on how she went."

 **Troi's Confession: My only regret is giving away my ability because one of the people who I trusted other than Worf used it to take me out. I may not have been the strongest but I should have gone a bit farther.**

They then to get Thane's torch.

"He should have gone further." Rupert said "He was a good ally."

"I know, I hated voting him out but we had to with his injury." Barney said

"Same, I was hoping we could have worked in the merge." Max added

 **Thane's Confession: I am glad to go the way I did. I did not get voted out as a pawn but due to injury. I would have loved to go further but sometimes things like this happen.**

They get to Khan's Torch.

"His blindside was great." Max said "I heard that he had the idol too."

"Good riddance." Rupert added "With his strength he could have given you a run for your money in challenges."

 **Khan's Confession: I am livid that I went this early. I was hoping that the entire tribe joined me here so I could laugh at their foolishness. If I had a second chance I would run the game with an iron fist.**

They then arrived at Sideshow Bob's torch.

"I am glad that he did not get far." Skinner said "He was paranoid."

"Not to mention that he has multiple attempted murders under his belt." Barney added

 **Sideshow Bob's Confession: WHY!? I was playing the game to the best of my ability and Burke who I was loyal to betrayed me! I will have my revenge!** *A rake hits Bob in the face*

They arrived at Zagara's Torch.

"She kept trying to communicate with me through telepath." Max said "I preferred not to team up with her."

"Good idea." Rupert replied "I was with her for a few days. She had no social game."

 **Zagara's Confession: Kerrigan will be angry at me. I promised her victory and I did not even get into the jury. I blame these humans for voting me off. Probably because they knew I could have won.**

They soon arrived at Chidi's Torch.

"Who is that?" Skinner asked

"Chidi, a Changling. She was not very good at it though." Max said

 **Chidi's Confession: Shhhh go away I am pretending to be a rock…wait what do you mean I am tree?**

They arrived at Ned Flander's torch.

"He was a nice guy." Barney said "Not meant for the game but never less he was nice."

"Oddly enough he was our strongest too." Skinner added

 **Flanders's Confession: I am blessed to be in this game. I did not backstab or try to be evil and the scenery here reminded me of God's gift to us.**

They arrived at Hellscream's torch which was decorated in Orcish language.

"He actually hated humans but he seemed to mellow out later." Rupert said

"He liked me and Thane but probably because we weren't humans or with me fully human." Max added

 **Hellscream's Confession: I am disappointed to have been taken out but I did learn a lot and while I still hate humans. I learned to respect a couple of them on why they can do.**

 **Rupert's Confession: When both of my allies Hellscream and Thane went that was when I started to distrust the others. Once I realized that Max was not 100% loyal I decided to go my own way.**

They got to Adrian's Torch as Max spits on it.

"Bastard." Max said "I hated that guy."

"Well at least he was beat up by the other jury members." Barney chuckled.

 **Adrian's Confession: This game is rigged! This game hates humans and Nighteye is just angry because I insulted his wolf ass.**

They got to Sli's torch.

"She should have gotten farther." Max said "She did nothing wrong."

"Other than being betrayed by 7 of 9." Rupert added

 **Sli's Confession: Damn it 7 of 9. We were friends and allies. You betrayed me at the final 9. I should have voted her and Adrian out before the merge. She claims to be one of the smartest ones and she ended up ruining my game.**

They arrived at 7 of 9's torch.

"She was okay until she insulted me personally." Barney said

"But she played the game her way and it backfired." Rupert added

 **7 of 9's Confession: They do not understand what my strategy was. They obviously did not like me and good riddance.**

 **Barney's Confession: 7 of 9 went from a strategic person to just a plain jackass. I wanted her out after that and it started getting me to play more strategic over just floating around.**

They got to Worf's Torch

"He played the way he wanted and to be honest he did it well." Rupert said "I cannot think of anything bad to say about him."

"Plus he gave it his all." Max added

 **Worf's Confession: I lost but I played with honor and that is how I wanted to play this game. No backstabbing your allies. Just going in and fighting your enemies and trying to get to the end.**

 **Rupert's Confession: Me and Worf had similar game plays. I wanted to be heroic and he wanted to be honorable. Which is why we got along so well.**

They got to Burke's torch.

"He thought he was a puppet master only to be lead to the slaughter and blindside by me." Max boasted

"I followed him mainly because he was easy to beat." Barney explained

 **Max's Confession: Me and Burke tried to play with and against each other to get a one up but it was me who ended up victorious at the end. Victory is sweet.**

They got to the final torch. As's torch.

"He was a nice guy despite his specie's reputation." Rupert said

"I met him on the first day and you should have seen Adrian's face when he said that he was not human." Max said laughing.

 **As's Confession: I am in the top 5. I figured I would have been voted out earlier. The game definitely gave me a new look on life. Once I get my fleet rebuilt I should contact SG-1 and offer my assistance.**

 _Immunity Day 38_

"Welcome to immunity." Nighteye said "Today's challenge you will each be balancing coins on a pole which you will hold up with one hand. Every five minutes you will add a coin. Once you drop the coins you are out. Last one out wins immunity and will be in the final 3. Let's get started."

Everyone grabs a pole. "This challenge has begun. Please start putting your first coin on." Nighteye said as everyone does so.

20 minutes in.

"So far everyone is doing well." Nighteye said as Barney tries putting a coin on but slips. "Just like that Barney is out."

"Not good with balancing coins. Now if it was beer bottles I could do it." Barney joked.

50 minutes into the challenge.

"Already you guys are struggling." Nighteye taunted. "Come on try to make it an hour."

Skinner suddenly drops.

"And Skinner is out." Nighteye said as Skinner shrugs and walks to the bench. "And then there was two."

1 hour into the challenge.

"Both of you now have 20 coins on the pole. Now we wait." Nighteye said as Rupert's hand was shaking a bit as he was struggling. Max looked a bit more steady but his coins were moving side to side as well. A gust a wind blew in and a stack of coins fell.

"Max's coins fall! Rupert wins immunity!" Nighteye yelled "Rupert you have made it to the final 3. Congratulations. However one of the other three of you will be joining the jury as the final jury member. Head back to camp."

 _Kabila Tribe Day 37_

The tribe came back to camp as Rupert was in a good mood.

 **Rupert's Confession: I made it to the final 3! I am so proud of myself! I could almost care less about the vote but now I have a choice to make. Do I go with taking out Max or Barney who is the next biggest threat in the tribe?**

Max and Rupert walk out of camp.

"So I know they are voting for me but I am thinking Barney should go." Max said "He is the biggest threat here."

"What about you?" Rupert asked

"I am too but I made some enemies compared to you and Barney could sway a couple of votes." Max explained "Besides I promised that I would never vote for you and I kept my promise with the exception of the idol but you knew I was going to play it on you."

"I will consider it." Rupert said "You did have my back and it would be fair to repay you."

 **Max's Confession: I had to make a last minute plea to Rupert. He has to take my side. He owes me after I saved his butt many times from Burke. If he wants a chance of winning he should vote for Barney over me. Barney while not a huge threat could get a couple of votes and could sway someone's victory.**

After Rupert walks off Barney intercepts Rupert.

"So I am guessing I am the target?" Barney asked

"Yes you are." Rupert replied

"Damn." Barney muttered "Listen, I know you feel like you owe Max but he does not owe you anything. He voted out your two allies when he could have joined you and if he won immunity he would have voted you out."

"What?" Rupert said surprised

"He came up to me saying that you need to lose because you could win the game." Barney lied.

 **Barney's Confession: I rarely lie in this game but I need to prevent a tie. Max would destroy me in a fire building competition and if this works then maybe I am cut out for the cutthroat part of this game that I have been avoiding since the beginning.**

"Well this might change things but at this time I do not know." Rupert said

"Just think about it okay." Barney said putting his arm on Rupert's shoulder. "I am sure you will make the right choice."

The tribe packed up and headed to tribal council.

 **Skinner's Confession: Since my neck is not on the line I decided to sit back and let Max and Barney strategize because to be honest I am safe tonight.**

 _Tribal Council_

"Welcome to tribal council." Nighteye said "I will bring in the jury…Ned Flanders, Hellscream, Adrian, Sli, 7 of 9, Worf, Burke, and As voted out of the last Tribal Council." As shaved and was wearing his royal armor. "So we are now down to the final 4. Rupert you have never made it past the final 4. How does it feel to win the final immunity challenge and get a place in the finals?"

"It feels good to be honest." Rupert said "I am shocked because I knew that if I lost I would have gone home. Now I have a spot in the final 3 and a chance at winning the game."

"Barney, I have to give you some credit. Out of everyone who applied I thought you would never be here." Nighteye commented "How does it feel?"

"It feels great being in the final 4." Barney replied "I never realized how much potential I had in life. I thought I would end up dead and working from one dead end job to another but now I am one step closer to winning."

"Max, you have been pretty confident in your game so far." Nighteye said "How do you feel tonight without immunity?"

"For once I feel nervous but I do have confidence in a friend." Max replied looking at Rupert "Because two people here will never change their vote and the swing vote could increase his chances of winning if he votes with me."

"Skinner, any last thoughts on the vote?" Nighteye asked

"Not really." Skinner replied "I am glad it is not me but at the same time I do not want my friend to go home tonight." Barney smiled when Skinner said that.

"It is time to vote." Nighteye said "Barney please start us off."

Barney goes up and votes.

 **Max**

"I am glad that us four made it to the final four but unfortunately you need to go. You are the biggest threat and for that reason you need to go."

Skinner then votes followed by Max

 **Barney Gumble**

"Good job on getting this far." Max said "But you are the biggest threat left that is not immune."

Rupert then goes up and votes and takes some time before heading back after writing down a name.

"Time to read the votes." Nighteye said grabbing the urn "First vote…"

 **Barney Gumble**

 **Max**

 **Max**

"Seventeenth person voted out of survivor and final member of the jury."

 **Max**

Max glared at Rupert "Nice to be stabbed in the back." Max commented

"Do not give me that bull*beep*" Rupert replied "You stabbed me and my allies in the back before we merged. Plus you were using me for a vote."

"I am your friend!" Max yelled "I protected you."

"Thanks but I felt like pawn than a friend." Rupert said before Max came up with his torch.

"Get me out of here." Max said

"Max the tribe has spoken." Nighteye said snuffing Max's torch as Max walks away unhappy.

"Well Max who felt safe the entire game is taken out in the last tribal council which shows that anyone can go at any time." Nighteye said "head back to camp."

 **Max's Final Words: I am pissed beyond belief. I have no idea that he felt that way but he made a mistake. Rupert I am sorry but unless you can make it up by answering my question I will not be voting for you.**

 _Kabila Tribe Day 39_

The tribe was awake and relaxing after a tough 39 days.

"We made it guys!" Rupert shouted. "Day 39 finally after 5 attempts I made it."

"Good job. But we made it in one." Barney joked

 **Rupert's Confession: I am just a few hours away from the jury and I never expected to be back here. I know that I could face a tough opposition since I have played the game before compared to Barney and Skinner but I just need to keep cool and I can win.**

"Listen, Barney you have been a good friend to me this entire game." Skinner said "Thanks for having my back."

"Same here buddy." Barney replied

 **Skinner's Confession: Me and Barney rarely interacted back in Springfield. I always knew him as the drunk but here he is someone different. I am glad that I got to know him more.**

"I am not sure if I can stay like this when I get back." Barney said sighing. "But at least I know I will remember this experience."

"I know, I will be back to dealing with Bart." Skinner said "And without my mother."

 **Barney's Confession: No matter what happens after tonight I will be proud of what I have achieved and maybe I can use that tonight. I might just wing it. But at this point I might not even care.**

"Should we burn the shelter?" Rupert asked as they started packing.

"No, I rather have it stand." Barney replied

"I agree, it should stay up." Skinner added

 **Skinner's Confession: I am ready to take on the jury questions. I am pretty confident that they will question my game but I tried not to be a threat and stood back and hopefully they will see that as solid gameplay.**

 **Barney's Confession: Tonight I plan on focusing on how to grew as a person and convince them that my late game play kept me alive. I know they will criticize me for staying back but in this tribe it was the smartest move to make.**

 **Rupert's Confession: I have some friends in the jury and I need to rely on them to help convince the rest that I deserve the million but I will get some opposition from Burke and maybe Max for my gameplay.**

 _Final Tribal Council_

The final three makes it to the Tribal Council area and sits down. "Welcome to the final tribal council. So here is how it will work. You three will be making opening statements and then the jury will be asking their questions then we will vote. The jury is already here. So let us begin." Nighteye said "Barney start us out."

Barney cleared his throat. "I came here as a drunk. I ran off on the first day but once I sobered up I started providing for the tribe. I know many of you will think that I did very little game play wise but I made sure to get to know you guys as much as possible. Because I knew that if I started to play the game hard that I would be targeted so I had to stay back and then once the dust settled started playing because some of the last couple of boots I had a hand in it."

"Rupert you are up." Nighteye said

"I played this game five times now and each time was vastly different. This I am surprised that I made it this far. Once I was in the minority alliance I was doomed but this time I survived each vote and made it to the final 3. You could use my experience against me but in this game I had to overcome members who were non-human and some who hated humans and I fought to get their respect." Rupert said

"Skinner finish us off." Nighteye said

"Well, my game plan was like Barney's stay out of trouble and stay under the radar. It worked to a degree I was targeted a few times but nothing too major." Skinner explained "I won a couple of challenges and like Barney I got to know each of you."

"It is time for the jury questions." Nighteye said "Flanders you are up first."

Flanders got up. "Hi diddly ho triborenos!" he said "So I am looking at how you all played the game honestly. I know in this game it is tempting to backstab and be evil. Barney, I am proud of you on how you managed to sober up from the evils of alcohol and while I just missed the merge you played an honest game. Skinner, once again I wish I made the merge so I could see more of your gameplay. Unfortunately Rupert despite you wanting to be a hero you kind of flip flopped around but I do respect your gameplay and wish you all luck on the vote."

"Next up is Hellscream." Nighteye said as Hellscream walks up.

"First I wanted to say that I am happy that my tribe all made it to the final 4." Hellscream said "It shows that we were the dominant tribe out there. Even though two of you I do not care about it is still better than anyone else making it. I have a question for each of you. Barney, what makes you a good warrior?"

"Well, I may not look it but whenever I get into bar fights I always win." Barney said "I maybe fat but I use it to my advantage. And after we merged twice I managed to fight my urge to drink when given the opportunity."

Hellscream nodded "Skinner same question."

"I fought in Vietnam and I now fight to give kids education in their school." Skinner replied

"Not much of a fight from what I heard." Hellscream replied "I heard your school is one of the worst. Rupert same question."

"I know that when we first met you hated my guts and I fought for your respect and I ended up as a close ally of yours which says something." Rupert replied "After you went I found a new alliance which was falling quick and I managed to stay alive until the final 3."

"Well, good luck to you and Barney. You both got my respect in this game." Hellscream said "Skinner unfortunately I have no seen you fight at all. You just floated to the end being dragging along by Barney."

"Next up is Adrian." Nighteye said sighing as Adrian limps up.

"I am glad that three humans made it to the end." Adrian said "And my question is…how you used your human features to beat these stupid non humans?"

"I refuse to answer your question." Rupert replied "Because they are just like us. And being human was not the reason 3 humans made it to the end."

"I also refuse to answer because to be honest you are the most vile person here." Barney said "Even Burke who is a snake refused to work with you. You should have been taken out a long time ago."

"I agree with Barney." Skinner added as Adrian want back to the jury steaming with anger.

"Next up is Sli." Nighteye said as Sli walks up.

"Okay I do have a question for each of you." She said "What was your biggest move in the game?"

"My biggest move was switching to your alliance because I lost the trust of my alliance." Rupert said "I almost changed the game because of it."

"My biggest move was convincing Rupert to take out Max at the end." Barney replied "It was one of the few dishonest things I did in the game but it worked to get me into the final 3."

"My biggest move was helping boot Selma over Sideshow Bob in the beginning." Skinner said

"Thank you that is all I need to know." Sli repliued

"Next up is 7 of 9." Nighteye said as 7 of 9 walks up.

"My question is to Barney." 7 of 9 said "Do you deserve the million after running off on day 1?"

"Do you think you deserve the money after betraying your alliance and closest ally?" Barney asked "And yes I do. It was the first day and I soon recovered from it. It was something I regretted but when I sobered up I found some berries for my tribe which fed up for the day."

"I deserve it more than you." 7 of 9 replied "You barely played the game."

"Better than over playing it." Barney added "I did not backstab my alliance. I stayed loyal to them because what is the point if you will just stupidly backstab people?"

"That is part of the game." 7 of 9 said sternly.

"No, it is something you choose to do but you could have made it far or even got to the end if you stayed loyal." Barney said a bit louder "You defend your move but in the end it doomed you. Wake up and see that your move was terrible."

"Whatever you should not be here." 7 of 9 said sitting down.

"Next up is Worf." Nighteye said

Worf walks up "Today I am voting for who I think played the best game with honor and integrity." He said "Out of the three of you Rupert and Barney both played a good game but one of you will be getting my vote tonight. My question to you two is who deserves to be sitting in the final 3 with you from the jury?"

"Hellscream and you." Rupert said

"Max and As since they both made it to the final 5." Barney replied as Worf sits back down.

"Next up is Burke." Nighteye said as Burke walks up.

"I will only address Rupert tonight." Burke said "Rupert you claimed to have survived in the minority and yes you did survive but overall you have Max to thank for that. He protected you this entire time. You did nothing to survive. You brought a target on yourself for flipping and Max kept it off you. Since the final 8 I wanted you gone." Burke sat back down.

"Next up is As." Nighteye said as As walks up.

"Rupert I know what Burke said was harsh expect he is wrong." As said "Our alliance fought tooth and nail to survive each tribal council. Barney while I respect you my criticism is that you did not play the game until the end. And Skinner you never played the game. You never made a move."

"I played the game near the end because anyone who is making a move is putting a target on their back." Barney explained

"That is part of the risk." As said "You made moves when it was safe."

"And I made moves in the beginning." Skinner said

"No, you are manipulated by Bob. Nice try." As said sitting back down.

"Max finish us off." Nighteye said as Max walks up.

"Barney I will address you first. No questions just a comment." Max said "Nice job getting me out. Because if we tied I would have won."

"Thanks." Barney said

"But you might not get my vote depending on how Rupert answers this question." Max said turning to Rupert. "Rupert, after all I have done for you why did you vote me out?"

"Because I heard from Barney that if I did not win I would have been voted out." Rupert explained

"Why? I gave you my word that I would never vote you out. I would have voted for Barney." Max said

"What if I wanted Skinner out because he could have been easier?" Rupert asked "I did not know what you are planning and you were dangerous."

"Well at least your explained your reasoning." Max said sitting down.

"Well it is time to vote. Remember jury you are voting for who you want to win." Nighteye said "It is time to vote."

Flanders votes followed by Hellscream.

 **Rupert**

"Great job on making the final 3 friend." Hellscream said as Adrian votes followed by Sli then 7 of 9. After her Worf then votes followed by Burke.

 **Barney**

"Despite our differences near the end you were never on my radar which was a good plan." Burke explained. As then voted followed by Max.

"I will read the votes for the last time." Nighteye said grabbing the urn. "First vote…"

 **Rupert**

 **Barney**

 **Barney**

 **Barney**

 **Rupert**

 **Rupert**

 **Barney**

 **Rupert**

"We are tied 4-4 with 1 vote left and it is not for Skinner." Nighteye said "Winner of Video Game Survivor Gabon…"

 **Barney**

Barney looked shocked as Rupert and Skinner congratulated him.

"I won?" Barney asked shocked

"Good job." Rupert said shaking Barney's hand.

"Barney is the unlikely victor here. Despite his lack of strategy he managed to keep the target off himself and played a good social game over all to win in a 5-4 vote." Nighteye said "Next season will be Heroes vs. Villains. 10 heroes and 10 villains."

Voted for Barney: Burke (Liked Barney's game better), Max (Still bitter at Rupert), Adrian (hated Barney less), Sli (felt that Barney played a more honest game and called out 7 of 9), Flanders (former tribemate of Barney)

Voted for Rupert: Worf (Ally of Rupert), As (ally of Rupert), 7 of 9 (Hated Barney), Hellscream (Friend of Rupert)

Voted for Skinner: No one

Notes on the booted

With As my original plan was to make him feel like he is a mastermind but overall is too nice to pull it off but he was overshadowed by Burke once the tribe switch happened but he was still fun to write for.

With Max I wanted him to feel like a predictable winner but by the final episode I destroyed any chance he had by blatantly acting arrogant which caused his downfall.

With Seymour Skinner I needed a third place person and he fit. Someone who did not play the game and was largely ignored

With Rupert he could have been a winner and he was my alternate winner but with his previous experiences it gave him an unfair advantage which would have tarnished his victory so I settled for second place with him.

With Barney as the winner I wanted a nontraditional winner. I wrote him as a distraction but as the game went on I gave him a bit more screen time and near the end I gave him gameplay in order to secure his victory. While not the best winner he did overcome a terrible first day to win. And even when drunk he would never have quit.


End file.
